Estrella Cambiada
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Todos tenemos una estrella que nos guía en nuestro camino, que nos alumbra hacia nuestro destino. Bulma aprenderá que el miedo sólo nublará esa luz, perdiéndonos entre las tinieblas, y sólo obteniendo dolor en su vida. Ella tratará de expiar sus culpas y encaminar a su hijo hacia su estrella correcta.
1. Chapter 1

**Holas, les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Todos tenemos una estrella que nos guía en nuestro camino, que nos alumbra hacia nuestro destino. Bulma aprenderá que el miedo sólo nublará esa luz, perdiéndonos entre las tinieblas, y sólo obteniendo dolor en nuestras vida. Ella tratará de expiar sus culpas y encaminar a su hijo hacia su estrella correcta.**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

Bulma caminaba por las calles frías de la Cuidad Oeste, era mitad de invierno y el cielo estaba totalmente nublado, parecía que iba a llover, pero las gotas no se animaban a caer. Miró el cielo como muchas veces lo hacía en su caminata vespertina. Un cielo deprimente como todas las tardes, adelantado a las horas, queriendo anunciar una noche que faltaba mucho por llegar. Tomó otra bocanada a su cigarro antes de dejarlo caer al suelo y pisarlo. Cruzó la calle, caminaba por caminar, hace tiempo que dejó de buscar algún significado a eso, lo hacía para dejar de pensar, despejarse después de estar encerrada horas entera en su laboratorio o en una oficina leyendo memorándums y correos.

Vestía un gran abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un sombrero y unos lentes marrones, todo estaba nublado, pero ella no podía despegarse de esos lentes, supuestamente era para que no la reconocieran y no le pidan autógrafos o la detenga algún conocido, aunque eso último lo dudaba, Siempre se dirigía a calles que estaban lejos de donde normalmente caminaría. Se detuvo en una esquina para observar las vitrinas de ropa mientras prendía otro cigarro, en invierno siempre fumaba de más, desde cuatro hasta seis cajetillas por día. Sonrió al recordarlo y como este le recriminaba por eso y le decía que el cigarro la llevaría a la muerte, pero hasta ahora seguía bien, sin ningún mal, más que un ligero dolor en las rodillas.

Vio un gran parque y decidió ingresar, hace mucho que no caminaba por ellos, le traía muchos recuerdos a la memoria, algunos de ellos demasiados tristes, otros demasiados añorados. Prendió otro cigarrillo mientras caminaba, observaba algunas personas que caminaban rápidamente, otros simplemente disfrutaban del lugar, también observó algunas familias, padres e hijos caminando y riendo sin preocupaciones. Se sentó en una banca, mientras veía como una madre leía al frente suyo mientras mecía una carriola, la mujer le sonrió al ver que la peliazul la observaba. Bulma le devolvió la sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado, volvió a observar el cielo, como deseaba que lloviera, pero no deseaba una lluvia cualquiera, deseaba una torrencial como ese día, como la que siempre acompañaba a los momentos importantes de su vida. Suspiró, apagó su cigarro y buscó otro más, pero su cajetilla estaba vacía. Era momento de regresar a su realidad, a su mundo.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida del parque. Tenía que parar en una bodega por más cigarrillos, pensaba.

¡Bulma! – Escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre detrás de ella, creyó escuchar mal, nadie por ahí debía de conocerla - ¡Bulma! – Volvió a escuchar, se detuvo para reconocer mejor la voz - ¡Bulma! – Escuchó más cerca, se volteó y reconoció al que la llamaba – de verdad eres tú – le dijo este cuando estuvo cerca.

Krillin – exclamó ella feliz de ver un viejo amigo - ¿cómo estás? – Los dos se abrazaron fraternalmente – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó cuándo se separaron para observarlo mejor – ¡tienes cabello! –exclamó y rió por el comentario, hace años que no lo veía.

Si – le contestó avergonzado – hace un par de años que estoy dejando que me crezca – y también rió – ¿Qué haces por acá? – le preguntó intrigado.

Ya sabes – contestó tratando de sonar casual – tomé una larga caminata, ¿y tú?

Estoy con mi familia – le dijo señalando a una mujer rubia junto con una niña de tres años que corría alegremente – me casé hace cuatro años, ¿cómo esta Yamsha? – le preguntó por su amigo.

Bien – le dijo tratando de sonreír – tu sabes cómo es él, siempre está bien.

Sí claro – dijo y rió un poco – hace unos meses vi a Trunks.

¿Trunks? –soltó ansiosa – ¿Cómo lo viste?, ¿estaba bien?

Sí – le contestó su amigo extrañado por la voz de su amiga – viajaba con una amiga, según él – comentó sonriendo.

Sí, siempre sale con eso – trató de sonar casual - ¿en dónde lo viste? – le preguntó inmediatamente.

En la cuidad del Sur – le contestó – estaba de pasada, creo que estaba arreglando su moto.

Esa moto no tiene solución –comentó y soltó una carcajada – ¿estás seguro que estaba bien?

Sí – le volvió asegurar su amigo – mi familia me llama, Bulma, ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo – la abrazó – espero que nos veamos pronto – y se fue corriendo donde se encontraba su rubia esposa.

Bulma observó cómo su amigo era recibido con un gran abrazo de la niña y una gran sonrisa de su esposa, las lágrimas querían traicionarla, no podía llorar en un parque, se recordó. Volvió a buscar un cigarro en su cajetilla vacía, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de recomponerse, no podía hacer un espectáculo. Se sobó ambos brazos y salió velozmente del parque, necesitaba alejarse de ahí y escapar de los recuerdos que amenazaban con atormentarla mentalmente. Paró un taxi en la esquina, se subió rápidamente, se sentó y dictó la dirección inmediatamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo podía mantener la voz, sentía que si decía una palabra más esta se le quebraría y comenzaría a llorar, un llanto que no pararía hasta que sus ojos quedaran totalmente secos. Miraba por la ventana, pero no tenía la mirada fija, sólo recordaba y recordaba, cada evocación era más dolorosa que la anterior. Se había acurrucado en una esquina del taxi, tratando de salir de la visión del espejo del taxista, no quería preguntas ni conversaciones superfluas, sin sentido alguno para ella.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, le pagó al taxista y se bajó rápidamente, no quería que el portero la viera en ese estado. No quería que nadie la viese. Llegó a su piso, cerró todo, la puerta, las cortinas de la sala, de su cuarto, de cada rincón de la casa, excepto de uno. A ese cuarto que aún se negaba a ingresar, que cada vez que se paraba en la puerta dispuesta a girar el pomo, su mano no se movía y sus piernas no avanzaban. Esta vez no fue diferente, no pudo ingresar y lloró, lloró con todas sus fuerzas apoyada en esa puerta que hace años la había cerrado y aún no tenía el valor de abrir. Lloró y gritó, ya sin importarle si le escuchaban los otros inquilinos, lloró y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, esperando que alguien la escuchara del otro lado de esa puerta, pero sabía que era imposible. Lloró y lloró por todos los recuerdos que la golpeaban en esos momentos, dañando su ya magullado corazón, incapaz de soportar de nuevo eso dolor. Lloró queriendo sacar todo de su cuerpo para así poder levantarse, pero no podía, seguía llorando ante esa puerta incapaz de afrontar lo que había dentro de ella. Gimoteaba entre llantos, cuando la voz no le daba para más, trataba de levantarse, pero el llanto volvía más fuerte regresándola al suelo. Regresando el dolor en su pecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado, no supo en que momento cayó dormida en el suelo, no recordaba si es que se había despertado a seguir llorando, se levantó lentamente del suelo, las lágrimas todavía caían por su mejillas, pero ya no tenía voz, pequeños gemidos se le escapaban de vez en cuando. Caminó hasta su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, no creía que consiliaria sueño alguno, pero el suelo estaba frío para seguir ahí. Estaba temblando, pero no tenía fuerzas para preparar su cama, se acostó encima de todo, quería volver a enterrar todo.

Despertó congelada, todo su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente y tenía una fuerte jaqueca, se agradeció por haber cerrado las cortinas el día anterior, se cubrió de cabeza a pies con una colcha y caminó hasta su espejo, se observó con desgano, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, su rostro se veía totalmente pálido. Marcó a su secretaria e informó que ese día no iría a trabajar. Salió hacia su cocina y se preparó un té, abrió un cajón y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Hoy rompería su record, supuso, vio hacía el pasillo donde se había desmoronado el día anterior, las lágrimas volvieron a salir, el llanto se hizo presente de nuevo, pero no con la misma fuerza. Volvió a su cuarto, se volvería acostar no deseaba otra cosa más. Al pasar por la sala, observó la foto que colgaba encima de la chimenea, estaba ella y sus padres, felices, sonrientes, una sonrisa que en esos momentos parecía incapaz de mostrar en su rostro. Por un momento pensó en llamarlos, hablar con ellos de él, preguntarles, pero aún no tenía las fuerzas para traerlo de nuevo a su vida.

Se metió en su cama, se acurrucó lo mejor que pudo y trató de volver a dormir, no soñar, no recordar era lo que más deseaba. No quería pensar en nada, pero la mente es traicionera, siempre trayendo los recuerdos más dolorosos en los momentos que menos los deseamos, apuñalando el poco sentido común que puede quedar. Haciendo que nos preguntemos sobre los quizás, deseando con todas las fuerzas posibles el poder cambiar lo sucedido, pero al ser incapaces de poder hacerlo, nos deja más impotentes que en ese momento. Escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada, ahuyentando las voces, tratando de no escuchar.

* * *

 _¡¿Cómo es él?! – Gritaba el adolescente - ¡¿por qué nunca me has hablado de él?!_

 _Trunks, ya hablamos de esto – le dijo su madre fastidiada – ya no es parte de nuestras vidas, no es necesario que sepas de él._

 _¡Y por eso tenías que buscarte un sustituto! – Le siguió gritando – ¡Querías que cambie mis recuerdos por ese desconocido! – se sobó la cabeza con ambas manos – casi no recuerdo nada de él – bajó su mirada – sé que vivimos con él al principio, mis recuerdos son sombras casi sin rostros - sacó una foto de su bolsillo – lo encontré en tu cuarto ayer – la miró decidido y se acercó a su madre con la foto en mano – ¡Dime!, ¡¿Por qué tu si puedes tener una foto de él?!, ¡¿Por qué yo soy el que tiene que borrarlo de su memoria?! - su ceño se fruncía más mientras hablaba - ¿Por qué no puedo saber de él? ¿Qué te hizo para que lo alejaras de mí?_

 _¡Ya no volverá con nosotros! – le gritó Bulma tratando de terminar esa discusión que ya era familiar entre ellos._

 _Me voy de esta casa – le informó caminando decidido hacía la puerta._

 _Bulma lo miró sorprendida, solo cargaba una mochila – no puedes, eres menor, no puedes escapar – corrió hacia la puerta pero su hijo era más veloz, por lo que llegó antes que ella – tampoco puedes quedarte con ellos, no puedes – las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas._

 _Mamá – la miró a los ojos – me separaste de él y luego de mis abuelos cuando pensaban contarme la verdad – frunció el entrecejo - ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué esta tonta necesidad de esconder todo de él?! – Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta - ¡dime! – exigió._

 _Si te fugas, la policía estará detrás de ti en menos de una hora – lo amenazó – no puedes marcharte._

 _Tengo independencia – le dijo – me la entregó el juez ayer, y me voy de esta casa – abrió la puerta – ni intentes buscarme, no me vas a encontrar – sintió la mano de su madre en su hombro – cuéntame de él – pidió apoyando su cabeza en la puerta, esperando un milagro._

 _Nunca lo encontraras – le informó segura – nunca sabrás de él._

 _Se zafó del agarre – entonces nunca más sabrás de mí, voy a buscarlo – la confrontó furioso – voy a saber por qué me alejaste de él – y azotó la puerta._

 _Bulma cayó al suelo, sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles para sostenerla. Lloró en el suelo, sabía que su hijo le decía la verdad, si deseaba desaparecer para ella así lo cumpliría. Y siguió llorando, rogando que el adolecente regresara, que cambiara de parecer._

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, se había enredado entre las mantas por lo que demoró en levantarse, su cabeza le dolía más, como si tuviese una resaca. Suspiró todavía era de día, sus ojos le ardían, se sentó al borde la cama con los ojos cerrados, buscó a tientas su cajetillas, pero no la encontró por lo que tuvo que abrir los ojos a regañadientes. Suspiró de nuevo mientras prendía su cigarro, se levantó y fue directo a su armario, había despertado con una firmeza, ya era hora enfrentarse a todo, dejar de huir como lo había estado haciendo todos estos dieciséis años. Se agachó y comenzó a buscar entre sus objetos olvidados, enterrados en lo más profundo de ese armario, luego de vario minutos, encontró una cajita empolvada. Suspiró, tomando valor para lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, la abrió rápidamente y sacó una llave. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto con pasos decididos, soltó el cigarro cuando se detuvo en la puerta que ayer presenció todo su dolor. Comenzó a jugar con la llave entre sus dedos, dio dos pasos hacia atrás, no se sentía preparada, pero quien lo estaba para enfrentar un dolor guardado, oculto. Miró el pomo de la puerta y encajó la llave, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la giraba y escuchaba como el cerrojo cedía y la puerta se abría.

* * *

 _Mamá, ¡el cuarto es increíble! –Gritó emocionado el niño de ocho años, mientras escudriñaba el lugar con la mirada – ¡es inmenso! – Y le sonrió._

* * *

El cuarto estaba lleno de cajas, muchas de ellas empolvadas por el paso de los años, la cama estaba desarmada en una esquina, y los armarios totalmente cerrados. En las paredes había un par de fotos, pero la mayoría de ellas se encontraban amontonadas en la cómoda, apiladas, una encima de otra. Bulma caminó a paso lento, pasando su mano sobre las cajas, observando las pocas fotos, donde se observaba a un niño peliazul feliz, corriendo en un parque, otra en su casa. Cuando se acercó a la cómoda, sus manos temblaron, las detuvo en el aire, cerró los ojos y exhaló fuertemente, tomando el valor necesario, revisó las fotos amontonadas buscando una foto donde ellos estuviesen feliz, esos breves momentos de felicidad. Y la encontró, una donde estaba ella y sus padres, su madre abrazaba al pequeño niño de cuatro años, quien sonreía pero mantenía el ceño fruncido, una marca paterna que jamás cambiaría. La llevó hacía su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente, tratando de regresar a esos tiempos, donde las preguntas todavía no empezaban, las peleas eran lejanas y sólo había risas entre ellos.

Salió de la habitación con la fotografía en mano, se dirigió a la sala, se sirvió un vaso de vino y se sentó en el sofá a beber, necesitaba todo el valor que tenía dentro de ella para hacer la llamada telefónica. Miraba la fotografía, tratando de recordar esos años y los años anteriores. Siempre se había preguntado si había hecho lo correcto, si no debió esperar, si debió contarle todo desde niño, si no debió huir. Nunca quiso su odio, nunca quiso causarle daño, nunca quiso que él se alejara, pero siempre creyó que si le contaba la verdad, él la hubiese tratado de regresar, la hubiese abandonado, quizás no con el mismo rencor, pero estaría igual que ahora, sin él.

Su mente seguía vagando entre los recuerdos y sus inquietudes, que no se dio cuenta cuando se acabó el vino. Dejó el vaso en su mesita, y revisó su celular. Marcó el número nerviosamente, esperó que alguien le contestara al otro lado de la línea, la espera se hacía larga, casi infinita, no podía creer que después de tantos años que por fin se decidía a llamar nadie le contestara. Gruñó molesta, dispuesta a colgar.

* * *

 _¡Los odio! – Les gritaba casi histérica por teléfono – ¡cómo pudieron alejarlo de mí! – Estaba casi fuera de si - ¡no tenían por qué meterse en nuestra vida! ¡Ustedes lo alejaron de mí! – Lloraba desconsolada - ¡les dije que lo dejaran en paz! ¡Que no le hablaran! ¡Los odio!_

 _Bulmita – escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, su madre también lloraba – él nos pidió ayuda, no le contamos nada sobre él – parecía que suplicaba – eso te corresponde a ti, hijita, cuéntale todo, él te entenderá – su madre gimoteó – él es un niño bueno, comprenderá todo._

 _¡No! – Le gritó - ¡no debían meterse en mi vida! ¡Nos fuimos por eso! – Seguía llorando - ¡No debieron ayudarlo! – Respiraba rápidamente – díganme a donde se fue – les pidió – quizás puede invalidar esa orden – pensaba en voz alta – aún puedo, tenemos varios amigos jueces, ellos pueden._

 _No se puede – le contradijo su madre – tu padre habló con todos sus conocidos, nadie te ayudara con eso – le explicó – no sabemos adónde se marchó – le mintió – no hemos hablado con él._

 _¡Mientes! – Le volvió a gritar - ¡mienten! ¡Lo están alejando de mí!_

 _Solo déjalo verlo – le pidió su madre – cuéntale la verdad, él comprenderá._

 _¡Los odio! – le gritó y lanzó el teléfono, destruyéndolo cuando chocó contra la pared_

* * *

Hola – escuchó la voz de una mujer contestarle - ¿hola? – Bulma se quedó muda, abrió la boca pero no podía articular ninguna palabra - ¿hola? – Volvió a preguntar la mujer – querido, el teléfono está descompuesto – la escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea – no se preocupe, le devolveremos la llamada del otro teléfono – le dijo tranquilizadoramente.

Mamá – susurró Bulma – mamá, soy yo – tartamudeo nerviosamente.

¡¿Bulma?! – Escuchó a su madre exclamar sorprendida e incrédula – ¿eres tú, querida, de verdad?

Claro mamá – respondió casi riendo por la pregunta tonta.

Bulmita, ¿cómo estás? – Le preguntó amorosamente - ¿Cómo vas en la empresa?, tu padre no quiere decirme nada – comentó – ¡Querido, es Bulmita! – La escuchó gritar – Bulmita está en el teléfono.

Tantos años, tantas peleas y tanto resentimiento de su parte, pero su madre le hablaba como si fuese una llamada cotidiana, como si no se hubiesen despedido entre gritos. En la voz de su madre solo había amor hacía ella, palabras dulces, nada de reproches. Algunas lágrimas cayeron por su mejillas al sentir ese amor maternal cruzar la línea y envolverla, porque no se dio cuenta antes que todo lo que deseaban sus padres era evitar la amarga ruptura entre ella y su hijo, porque estuvo cegada por el miedo y el orgullo que no vio que todo lo que hacía era solo para protegerse ella misma, que nunca veló por el bienestar de su hijo ni el de su familia que siempre la apoyó. Nunca debió ser una cobarde, nunca debió huir como lo hizo ese día.

¿Qué sucede, hijita? – La escuchó por el teléfono – ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas hablar con tu padre? – la preocupación de su madre por su mutismo acrecentaba con cada pregunta que realizaba.

Estoy bien, mamá – le contestó – les llamaba para hablar de Trunks.

Escuchó un gemido ahogado – Bulmita, sabes que no sabemos dónde está – le dijo sin sonar creíble.

Bulma rió – si saben – les dijo suavemente – no quiero llamarlo o buscarlo – les comentó – sólo enviarle una carta.

¿Una carta? – preguntó su madre sin entender.

Es la mejor forma de contarle todo, toda la verdad, mamá – le contestó – le contaré todo, se lo enviaré a ustedes y ustedes podrán reenviársela.

Claro, Bulmita – le dijo su mamá feliz – puedes confiar en nosotros, estoy segura que luego él mismo se comunicará contigo – le aseguró esperanzadoramente.

Bulma rió ante ese comentario – lo dudo, mamá, pero lo que decida luego ya es decisión de él.

Trunks está bien, Bulmita – le dijo su madre – está viajando por varios lugares – le contó – su moto aún funciona pero necesita mejores arreglos, quizás el próximo mes este por aquí – soltó sin darse cuenta – no se queda mucho cuando viene, nos contó que conoció a una chica muy buena y está viajando con ella, y también con dos amigos, se apoyan entre ellos – rió – creo que le gusta esa chica, pero se apena cuando le pregunto sobre eso – seguía hablándole a su hija – estoy segura que después de tu carta él querrá verte, Bulmita, y podremos tener un almuerzo cuando esté aquí, todos juntos de nuevo – dijo convenciéndose a sí misma y a su hija – verás a mis nuevas mascotas – le hablaba tiernamente – porque no pasas por aquí uno de estos días, Bulmita, puedes dejar la carta personalmente – la animó.

Veremos, mamá – le contestó, estaba llorando silenciosamente mientras escuchaba a su madre contarle sobre su hijo – gracias, mamá, saluda a papá de mi parte.

¿Y a Trunks? – preguntó.

No le digas nada de mí – le pidió – quiero que la carta sea sorpresa.

De acuerdo, Bulmita – hubo un silencio entre las dos – llámanos más seguido, es lindo escuchar tu voz.

Claro – le dijo antes de colgar.

Bulma se acostó en el sofá, mirando la foto y sonriendo, tratando de creer en las palabras de su madre. No creía que su hijo le perdonará tan rápido, quien sabe que sucedería después que le envié todo lo que ella tenía pensado contarle. No quería tener esperanzas en un reencuentro, ni sabía si es que iban a ser una familia de nuevo, después de todo, ella había destruido la suya al escapar. Suspiró, debía continuar antes que los miedos la inundaran y no la dejaran continuar en su cometido. Dejó la foto en la mesita del centro, buscó un par de hojas para comenzar a escribir, pero después de pensarlo un par de minutos decidió que todo lo que tenía que escribir no alcanzaría en esas hojas. Volvió a su cuarto y buscó un cuaderno, ahí escribiría, le contaría todo su pasado. Todo lo que ella le había negado por su tonta huida.

Recogió la foto y se dirigió a su pequeña oficina, pero regresó a los pocos segundos, necesitaba otro vaso de vino. Ya acomodada en su silla, abrió el cuaderno, tomó un sorbo de vino, acomodó la fotografía para que pudiese verla mientras escribía. Y comenzó:

"Querido Trunks, siempre me preguntaste como era tu padre, como nos conocimos y porque no estábamos juntos."

Sus miedos quisieron apoderarse de ella, bebió otro sorbo del vino, y continuó, tenía que estar decidida. Movió la cabeza, debía terminar, expiar sus pecados, perdonarse, quizás así ellos la perdonarían.

"Desde que eras pequeño, temí que recordaras algo de él, de nuestro antiguo hogar, por eso comencé a contarte historias imaginarias y así poco a poco tus recuerdos se fueran borrando o que dudaras de ellos cuando fueras creciendo. Te pido perdón por eso, tuve miedo que te alejaras de mí, que me odiaras por alejarte de él y de tu destino."

"Te contaré como conocí a tu padre, te contaré toda la verdad, sobre quien fue él, o es. La verdad, desde que dejamos nuestro hogar, no sé nada de él, destruí casi toda evidencia de su existencia, convirtiéndolo en un fantasma que me perseguía en sueños preguntándome por ti. Conservé algunas fotografías que hasta hoy soy incapaz de mirar, sin sentir la culpa de mi abandono, la única que cargaba a mi lado, la única que podía tener cerca es la que tú te llevaste hace cuatro años, dejándome a mí en la oscuridad como hice contigo por todos estos años."

Tomó otro sorbo de vino, recién comenzaba y se le hacía difícil escribir cada palabra. Se había propuesto terminar todo ese mismo día, temía que si lo interrumpía nunca lo acabaría.

"Cuando cumplí quince, al igual que tú, me decidí a realizar un gran viaje por todo el planeta, no quería sentarme en el escritorio presidencial de la compañía sin antes conocer el mundo. Tus abuelos me apoyaron, pidieron que me comunique con ellos de vez en cuando, sobre todo si tuviese problemas, pero a mí no me importaba, quería poner el mundo a mis pies" – rió ante ese recuerdo – "pero en no más de seis meses, me aburrí rápido de mis viajes, quería conocer más, ir más lejos que cualquiera, por lo que regresé a casa y construí una nave espacial, lo suficientemente fuerte para poder viajar por el universo, cuando la pude terminar me despedí de nuevo de tus abuelos decidida a realizar mi viaje. Lo tenía todo planeado, viajaría por dos años, conocería nuevas culturas y tecnología avanzada, eso era lo que más me emocionaba. Pero no me esperaba lo que el universo tenía preparado para mí."

* * *

 _Maldita máquina – gruñó frustrada, había revisado el motor, los propulsores pero no encontraba el desperfecto – si no fuera porque yo misma te construí, me quejaría con tu inventor – soltó sarcásticamente. Volvió a fijarse en el nivel de combustible, estaba bajando rápidamente – tendré que descender._

 _Bulma se acercó a la consola, tecleando rápidamente y buscando un planeta con las condiciones necesarias para su aterrizaje, a la vez rogando poder encontrar alguna cultura con la que pudiese intercambiar algún artículo que había llevado por combustible. La peliazul llevaba meses viajando por el espacio, se había alejado lo suficiente de la Tierra antes de buscar planetas habitados. Había conocido dos culturas totalmente diferente a la suya y diferentes entre ellas. Las dos la trataron bien, consiguió algunos artículos para realizar trueques, le regalaron un par de mapas para que pudiese guiarse en el espacio, mientras se sorprendían por su rápido aprendizaje al leerlos._

 _La nave descendió sin problemas en un desierto, según la información que le habían dado, ese planeta era uno comercial, debería estar lleno de mercados, así que ahí podría encontrar algo de combustible y quizás algo comestible. Suspiró, sus reservas de comida se habían agotado hace unas semanas por lo que necesitaba buscar buena comida. Salió de su nave, después de comprobar que tuviese un ambiente adecuado para respirar sin traje, encapsuló su nave y se buscó el mercado más cercano, su reloj le indicaba donde se encontraba la mayor concentración de calor._

 _Sacó su motocicleta e inició su viaje, a pesar de ser un gran desierto, no tenía mucho calor, de igual forma se cubrió con una capucha para evitar que la arena arruine su cabello, usaba sus lentes modificados que le indicaban las coordenadas a donde se tenía que dirigir. Todo había sido creado por ella para ese viaje. Se sentía orgullosa de cada invento que usaba. Llegó a los pocos minutos, encapsuló su motocicleta y decidió curiosear por el lugar antes de adquirir algo. Los puestos eran variados, desde partes de naves, electrodomésticos nuevos y de segunda, hasta ropa de todos los diseños y colores se vendían en ese lugar. Muy pocos seres le ponían atención a la humana, muchos de ellos eran de gran tamaño que no la veían cuando caminaban por su lado, otros eran tan diminutos que se escurrían entre las piernas de los transeúntes._

 _Bulma se detuvo en la zona de comidas, su estómago rugía, ella se cubrió con ambas manos, mirando hacía todos lados, creyendo que otros la habían escuchado. Se relajó, nadie había notado su presencia, buscó la bolsa de monedas que tenía en su cinturón, en su anterior parada le habían dado unas cuantas para que pudiese comprar comida. Esperó que le alcanzara para una buena comida, o tendría que vender algunas cosas antes de comer. Buscó el mejor puesto o por lo menos uno que no pareciera extraño ni sucio, pero cada vez que caminaba todos parecían peor que los anteriores, ya casi estaba saliendo de la zona, cuando encontró un local, un pequeño puesto de comida, bastante presentable, no lo vio sucio desde afuera, pero sí bastante lleno, además había varios seres haciendo cola afuera, esperando ingresar, al parecer._

 _Disculpe – preguntó a uno que le doblaba en tamaño, tenía la piel de color naranja y un par de cuernos saliendo a cada lado de su nariz, sus piernas parecían patas de cabra. Bulma pasó un poco de saliva al ver que el susodicho volteaba con cara de pocos amigos – demoran mucho en la atención – le preguntó tratando de mirarlo a los ojos_

 _El tipo soltó un poco de aire por las narices – generalmente se demoran entre diez a quince minutos en atender – le señaló la puerta – por ahí se ingresa, esta es la línea si deseas llevar – volvió a soltar aire por las narices – este es el mejor lugar de comida – le señaló el cartel – La Guarida de Ox, si tienes el dinero suficiente puedes comer adentro._

 _Bulma se asustó al escuchar eso, debía ser un lugar caro. Pero decidió ingresar, preguntaría los precios, si le alcanzaba comería en ese lugar, sino tendría que conformarse con algún otro puesto. Se armó de valor e ingresó al local con paso decidido, tuvo que esquivar a unos comensales que salían del lugar. Al ingresar notó que el lugar estaba lleno, había un gran bullicio y los varios camareros corrían esquivándose entre ellos, evitando así lanzar los pedidos. Algunos de ellos tenían más de dos brazos, pero aun así no se bastaban para atender a todas las mesas. La peliazul suspiró quizás era mejor pedir para llevar y así evitarse esperar que se desocupe._

 _Señor, el lugar no se da abasto – escuchó que uno de los camareros hablaba detrás de una puerta, supuso que esa daba a la cocina – hay demasiados clientes el día de hoy – se excusaba, el pobre chico sonaba temeroso – por eso le pedimos más apoyo – su voz casi era un susurro – disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor Ox – rogó – señor, perdóneme, ¡nooo! – escuchó el gritó de horror y luego el silencio, Bulma pasó la saliva temerosa y trató de alejarse silenciosamente de la puerta, no quería ser descubierta por el jefe de ese lugar._

 _Pero antes de que pudiese dar más de dos pasos, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un gran hombre, que vestía una armadura negra con bordes rojos, una espada colgando de su cinturón, al lado izquierdo y en la cabeza un gran casco con dos cuernos saliendo de ellos. Bulma se pegó a la pared lo más que pudo para no ser vista por ese gran hombre. Pero antes de pensar en su fuga, parpadeó un par de veces notando que ese señor era un humano, un gran humano, pero era de su especie._

 _Que hacía un humano por esos lares, se preguntó mentalmente, se sintió un poco defraudada de sí misma ya que creía que era la primera en dejar la Tierra. Quería preguntarle cómo habían viajado y que hacían en ese planeta, pero recordó al pobre camarero y decidió que era mejor huir._

 _Se necesita personal – gritó el hombre en la sala – por el día de hoy contrataré a tres camareros más, se les pagara con toda la comida que puedan comer y llevar – comunicó a todo los clientes._

 _Todos los seres que estaban dentro del restaurante comenzaron a gritar y agitar sus manos mientras se acercaban al jefe del lugar, algunos comenzaron a pelear para evitar que les ganaran el puesto. La salida fue copada por todos los que estaban fuera esperando sus pedidos para llevar. Bulma no tenía a donde huir, su estómago sonó más fuerte que antes, llamando la atención del gran hombre, quien volteó a verla. Este levantó una ceja inquisitivamente, la peliazul le sonrió nerviosamente, no podía creer que su estómago la haya delatado._

 _Tú tienes el puesto – le dijo y volteó hacia los demás, señaló a dos más entre la multitud – ustedes también, los demás cálmense o los echaré del local – les dijo seriamente, la gente lo miró temerosamente y volvieron a sus lugares - ingresen a la cocina – les ordenó a sus nuevos empleados._

 _Bulma lo siguió, sentía la mirada del hombre sobre ella, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que también era humana. Esperaba que no le hiciera daño. La cocina era pequeña, tenía tres hileras de fogones, todas ocupadas con grandes ollas, y una gran mesa donde estaban algunos pedidos ya servidos. Los camareros estaban temblando, temerosos en una esquina con la cabeza gacha. Bulma pudo observar que el cuerpo del camarero estaba cerca de los ellos._

 _Papá – escuchó a una chica hablar en voz baja – no debiste matarlo – también tenía la cabeza gacha – era un buen trabajador._

 _Cállate, niña – le gruñó su padre – agradece que tú todavía me sirves – volteó a ver a los camareros – les dije que desaparecieran eso – les dijo señalando el cadáver – arrincónelo, quémenlo o cocínalo, Milk – le dijo a la chica – hay algunos clientes que les gusta esa carne – sonrió malévolamente – lo cortaras y cocinaras, sin chistar – le ordenó a su hija, quien lo miraba con terror – no pongas esa cara tonta, hazlo ya – le gritó haciéndola temblar – ¡ustedes ayúdenla! – Le ordenó a los demás cocineros que presenciaban la escena – apúrense que tenemos varios clientes esperando – volteó a uno de los nuevos empleados – tú, pon esa especie en el menú – le ordenó – rápido. Tú – señaló a Bulma, quien tembló ligeramente pero le mantuvo la mirada – tomaras las ordenes, no quiero que te equivoques – le lanzó un lápiz y una libreta – tu, llevaras los pedidos con los demás – le dijo al último – estaré en mi oficina no me vuelvan a molestar – les gruñó a todos y salió de la cocina por otra puerta._

 _Y así Bulma con lápiz y libreta en mano, miraba como los demás se movían y el bullicio de afuera volvía a inundar el local. Ella estaba en blanco, ese sería su primer pero no su último día de trabajo que iba a realizar en su precaria vida. No tenía ni idea a que lugar se había metido._

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Aquí les dejó un fic nuevo, el problema cuando la imaginación vuela demasiado y no deja que avances los otros hasta que no termine con este.**

 **La idea nació después de ver una maratón de las películas de Pedro Almodóvar, es uno de mis directores favoritos, las temáticas con que cuenta cosas tan cotidianas, tan hermosas que te puede remover muchas cosas adentro. Bueno, ese es mi pensamiento. No soy mucho de escoger una canción para escribir los capítulos, puede que uno que otro me suene en la cabeza o alguna canción me recuerde alguna escena.**

 **Me gustan muchos cantantes y grupos, pero no soy buena recordando nombres exactos de canciones, tengo muy pocas como favoritas, algunas que escuché en momentos correctos que calan demasiado profundo, pero creo que me defino más como una chica de soundtracks, me fascinan, creo que con una buena música las películas son memorables. Cuando escuchó los OST de mis películas favoritas, es revivir ese sentimiento que ellas transmiten, volver a recordarlas, volver a sentirlas. Es por eso que, mientras escribía este fic escuchaba a Luz Casal, tres canciones que me fascinan de ella son "Volver" que aparece en la película "Volver", "Un año de amor" y "Piensa en mí" de "Tacones Lejanos". Me gustan las canciones que tienen la guitarra como instrumento principal.**

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, no lo quise subir hasta terminarlo así que no me demoraré mucho en actualizarlo a diferencia de los otros jejejejeje. Sólo falta editar los capítulos, va a ser un fic corto, no tiene muchos capítulos ni son extensos.**

 **Bueno no les molesto más con tanta cháchara jajajajaja, espero que les guste este fic. Muchas gracias a los que le estén dando una oportunidad.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan un rw.**

 **Disculpen si algún horror ortográfico se escabulló por ahí.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas, les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos y las que están entre comillas es el relato de Bulma.**

 **Todos tenemos una estrella que nos guía en nuestro camino, que nos alumbra hacia nuestro destino. Bulma aprenderá que el miedo sólo nublará esa luz, perdiéndonos entre las tinieblas, y sólo obteniendo dolor en nuestras vidas. Ella tratará de expiar sus culpas y encaminar a su hijo hacia su estrella correcta.**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2.**

 _Bulma estaba comiendo velozmente, casi peleándose con los otros trabajadores por los pedazos de carne y el arroz. Todo estaba delicioso, era un festín para su paladar, no sabía si era de verdad o el hambre que sentía en ese momento la hacía degustar así la comida. Tosió un par de veces, ya que por comer demasiado rápido casi se atora._

 _Hey – le gritó al ser morado que estaba sentado a su lado – eso es mío – le reclamó el tazón de arroz que se había llevado, se levantó de su asiento y se lo arrebató de la mano – mío – le volvió a recalcar y aprovechó para agarrar una gran pieza de carne que estaba en el centro de la mesa._

 _Estaba atardeciendo en ese planeta, el restaurante estaba vacío, los pies le dolían de tanto caminar y correr para tomar las órdenes de todos los clientes. No podía creer como las mesas se llenaban tan rápido, hubo un momento en que tuvieron que calmar a los clientes que esperaban afuera, ya que no había espacio. Bulma suspiró, sacó una capsula de su cinturón, la decapsuló, apareciendo un cooler, y comenzó a guardar carnes, grandes cantidades de arroces y todo lo que encontraba en la mesa. Muchos de los que estaban acompañándola le gruñían cuando se acerca a ellos. Otros la miraban sorprendidos por la aparición del aparato._

 _Cálmate, mocosa – le gruñó un ser gigantesco, cuando ella se acercó a su lado para separarse un poco de postre – esto es mío – le dijo apartando el gran pastel – aléjate de mi lado – y continuó comiendo._

 _Que descortés eres – le contestó molesta – solo iba a coger una rebanada, egoísta – y le sacó la lengua._

 _Todavía siguen aquí – gruñó el dueño del lugar al ver a todos comiendo – lárguense de aquí._

 _Usted dijo que era todo lo que podíamos comer – le reclamó el gigante – aún no terminamos._

 _Ox se acercó al ser y desenvainó su espada colocándola en su cuello – les dije que se larguen ahora mismo – ordenó._

 _Bulma volvió su cooler una cápsula y la guardó en su cinturón dispuesta a largarse de ese lugar, aún tenía que buscar combustible para su nave, pero antes de que llegue a la puerta la voz del dueño la detuvo – tú te quedas – le ordenó mientras se acercaba a ella, Bulma no quiso voltear y se quedó quieta en ese sitio._

 _Me estoy marchando, como usted ordenó, señor – le dijo sin verlo al rostro._

 _Eres humana – le dijo inspeccionándola detenidamente, al notar que la peliazul no iba a voltear, este la levanto del cuello de su casaca para verla más de cerca - ¿cómo saliste de la Tierra? – le preguntó._

 _Cons… - tosió – compré una nave – se corrigió, creyó que era mejor no contarle sobre sus habilidades – escapé de mi casa, señor – le mintió mirándole a los ojos para hacer más creíble su historia._

 _Ox la miró detenidamente como buscando si eso era mentira – no hay naves espaciales en la Tierra – le dijo – yo robé la mía hace años para escapar – le comentó – nadie construye naves espaciales._

 _Ahora sí, señor – le corrigió rápidamente – hay un par de empresas que las construyen pero no viajan muy lejos, señor – comentó – la mía la arreglaron unos Torkianos cuando llegué a su planeta y así logré llegar a este planeta – siguió con la mentira – pero ahora esta malograda y estoy buscando quien la repare – rió nerviosamente, esperando que Ox se tragará su cuento – Ox la soltó – ¡Auch! – Se quejó Bulma al caer de trasero al suelo – así no se tratan a las señoritas bellas como yo – le reclamó, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca._

 _Ox la miró un par de segundos y luego rió fuertemente – trabajaras en mi local – le dijo – serás una buena atracción del lugar. ¡Milk! – Gritó, esperó unos segundos - ¡Milk! ¡Maldita mocosa, tan inútil como su madre! – La chica salió apresurada de la cocina – ella dormirá contigo – le ordenó – su cara nos traerá más clientes – le sonrió lascivamente a la peliazul._

 _Bulma lo miró con asco – agradezco su oferta, señor – se levantó del suelo – pero no quiero trabajar en su local – trató de marcharse, pero Ox la detuvo fuertemente del brazo – suélteme – le exigió._

 _No sabes quién soy, mocosa – le sonrió maliciosamente, mientras bajaba la cabeza y así poder mirarla a la cara – soy Ox Satán, el ladrón y asesino más buscado de la Tierra – su sonrisa se agrandó – he robado bancos y asesinado a varias personas sin ningún remordimiento, hace años que escapé de la Tierra y – la sostuvo del rostro – tengo mi banda de ladrones en este lugar – apretó el rostro de Bulma – yo soy el dueño de este planeta – y rió al ver el temor en el rostro de la chica._

 _Papá – dijo en voz baja la pelinegra – le haces daño – mencionó temerosa._

 _¡Cállate, Milk! – Le gritó a su hija, haciendo que esta temblara y retrocediera un par de pasos – llévala a tu cuarto, ahí se quedaran – miró a Bulma – no trates de escapar, mocosa, todos los ladrones de este planeta trabajan para mí, si huyes te mataré – y la lanzó hacía Milk._

 _Bulma gruñó al caer de costado, golpeándose su brazo y piernas. Milk la ayudó a levantarse – sígueme – le dijo y la guió hacia el segundo piso._

 _Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de Ox, Bulma comenzó a farfullar maldiciones por la mala suerte que estaba teniendo. Tenía que pensar rápidamente como escapar de ese lugar, no deseaba ser una esclava, ni trabajar en un lugar como ese, con tantos seres repulsivos. Como era posible que una chica tan bella como ella, cayese en un lugar como ese._

 _Puedes dormir conmigo – le dijo Milk, sacándola de sus pensamientos, habían ingresado a una habitación – solo hay una cama, y bueno ese armario – le dijo señalando un armario viejo, despintado y con una puerta semi caída – no está lleno – le comentó – solo tengo un par de trajes, todos son para la cocina – le contó – ¿tienes equipaje?_

 _No te preocupes – le sonrió, pobre chica, pensó – todo lo tengo en mis cápsulas – le señaló su cinturón – ¿no tienes un lugar donde pueda guardarlas? – le preguntó, no quería que su nuevo jefe se las quitara._

 _Los cajones están vacíos –le dijo – no los uso – soltó tímidamente, arreglándose un mechón de su cabello – el baño está ahí – le señaló una puerta._

 _Vaya tienes baño propio – comentó emocionada._

 _Sí, así no tengo la excusa salir al pasillo por las noches – le informó – mi padre cierra la puerta con llave después de las nueve – comentó – es por seguridad._

 _Bulma gruñó en desacuerdo, así que su hija también era una prisionera en ese lugar._

* * *

"Me tomó varios meses ganarme la confianza total de Milk, ella era una dulce niña que había vivido con su padre debido a que su madre había muerto en el parto, su padre la obligaba a cocinar en ese puesto de comida, así ganaban dinero mientras él se dedicaba a robar y asaltar algunas naves que viajaban cerca de ese planeta. Ella era menor que yo, tímida y temerosa de su alrededor, había sufrido tanto desde su corta edad, siempre maltratada por su padre y obligada a seguirlo, a atenderlo a él y a toda su banda cuando estaban en la Tierra. Todas las noches, Ox Satán nos encerraba en esa habitación para que no huyéramos, y cuando salía en busca de naves para asaltar dejaba encargado el local a algún malhechor que conocía del Planeta, para que nos vigilara y no escapáramos. Después de ganarme la confianza de Milk pude conseguir el combustible necesario para escapar del planeta, pero había decidido escapar con ella, no iba a dejarla en manos de su padre quien la maltrataba cada vez que tuviese una oportunidad, golpeándola delante de los comensales o cuando tenía ataques de furia por algún plan que no salía como él deseaba".

Bulma sonrió al recordar a su vieja amiga, tenía ganas de saber cómo se encontraba, que había sido de su vida. Se sintió triste de dejarla atrás, de no haberse despedido adecuadamente de ella la última vez que se vieron. Volvió a su relato.

"Le conté a Milk mis planes de escape, al principio ella temía por mi seguridad, pero poco a poco comenzó a ganar confianza en sí misma para escapar, esa esperanza de alejarse de su padre le ayudó a mostrarse más decidida con mis planes."

* * *

 _¡Corre, Milk! – Le gritó Bulma en la oscuridad de la noche, no había luna que alumbrara las calles – vamos – la tomó de la mano para no dejarla atrás._

 _No veo nada, Bulma – susurró temerosa, tratando de ver hacía todos lados, pero era inútil no distinguía nada._

 _Pronto llegaremos al desierto – le informó, la poca luz que encontraban provenía de algunos puestos cerrados, corrían por las calles desiertas siempre deteniéndose en los cruces para visualizar que nadie las viese o siguiese._

 _Habían logrado salir de la habitación soltando los engranes de la puerta, el padre de Milk había salido de viaje en busca de una buena presa, por lo que era el momento ideal para su fuga, además su supuesto cuidador estaba tan borracho que se había quedado dormido en el suelo del local. Las dos chicas corrieron por las calles, les faltaba poco para llegar al desierto, ahí se subirían a la moto de Bulma hasta alejarse lo suficiente del mercado y así poder sacar la nave y dejar ese planeta._

 _¡Deténgase! – Escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos._

 _Milk ahogó su grito de horror y se detuvo en seco – vámonos, Milk – la jaló Bulma logrando que la chica volviese a correr – no dejaremos que nos atrapen – sacó la capsula de su moto, la lanzó al suelo y se subió a ella cuando esta apareció – rápido – le ordenó a su amiga._

 _Milk aún tenía el corazón en la boca, ya se veía otra vez encerrada en esa habitación, se abrazó a su amiga fuertemente cuando subió a la moto, Bulma la prendió y salió a toda velocidad del mercado. No cruzaron palabra mientras duró el viaje por el desierto, las voces de los compinches de su padre se perdían mientras ellas avanzaban. Cuando dejó de escuchar los gritos, suspiró tranquilizándose, habían escapado, pensó, por fin sería libre._

 _La motocicleta se detuvo después de unos minutos, Bulma descapsuló su nave, llenó el tanque con el combustible y subió acompañada de su amiga. Ni bien se sentó, comenzó a teclear en la consola – pronto partiremos, Milk – le dijo sonriendo – pronto dejaremos esta pesadilla – se recostó en el asiento, mientras la nave hacía el conteo para despegar._

 _PUM, la nave se estremeció – Bulma, ¿Qué fue eso? – PUM, las dos chicas cayeron al suelo - ¡Bulma! – Gritó horrorizada._

 _No te preocupes, Milk – trató de tranquilizarla, pero su voz temblaba – malditos nos están disparando – presionó un par de botones – el escudo de mi nave es de primera – soltó orgullosa – vámonos de aquí – dijo cuándo el conteo terminó y los motores se encendieron._

 _Las dos chicas se rieron soltando toda la tensión cuando vieron que eran rodeada por la oscuridad del universo, Milk comenzó a llorar de felicidad y se abrazó fuertemente a su amiga – gracias, Bulma – le dijo entre sollozos – gracias, por liberarme – le agradeció sinceramente – soy libre – rió separándose de la peliazul y secándose sus lágrimas – libre – suspiró._

 _Claro, Milk, eres libre de hacer lo que desees – le dijo Bulma sonriéndole – si deseas puedes acompañarme en mi viaje – le animó – y luego regresaremos a la Tierra, mi mamá estará feliz de tenerte con nosotras – le comentó sonriéndole._

 _Me encantaría, Bulma – le dijo – pero no quiero causarte problemas._

 _No es problema, Milk – le contestó rápidamente – mi casa es inmensa, y tenemos los mejores guardaespaldas del planeta, nadie podrá tocarnos – le informó tranquilizadoramente._

 _¿Guardaespaldas? – Preguntó confundida y asustada, no quería meterse en problemas de nuevo._

 _No es nada malo – soltó rápidamente al ver el rostro preocupado de su amiga – es para evitar problemas en la empresa._

 _¿Qué empresa? – le preguntó avergonzada, tantos meses viviendo juntas y nunca le preguntó sobre su familia._

 _La empresa de mi papá es corporación capsula – le dijo sonriendo – soy una Brief._

 _Milk soltó un grito de sorpresa, no se imaginaba jamás conocer a una chica millonaria y menos en esa situación. Ahora tenía sentido la marca de la empresa en la nave y la inteligencia de su amiga. Era heredera de una gran compañía, ella había escuchado de esa corporación cuando era niña, su padre siempre se refería que había grandes tesoros ahí, aunque nunca pudo ingresar a robar ya que escaparon antes de que eso sucediese. Rió fuertemente y tanto que le dolió el estómago, le había salvado una niña rica._

 _¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Bulma confundida y asustada, quizás su amiga estaba entrando en shock o algo así._

 _Nada, Bulma – le contestó sonriendo y secándose un par de lágrimas por su risa compulsiva – solo que nunca creí que conocería a una chica de tu estrato social y menos en el espacio._

 _Todo en esta vida puede suceder – le comentó – cuando regresemos vivirás conmigo – le aseguró._

 _De acuerdo, Bulma – le contestó sonriéndole – regresaré contigo – volvería a la Tierra y podría buscar la tumba de su madre, pensaba._

* * *

"El viaje fue tranquilo, pero no duró mucho antes de darnos cuenta que la banda de Ox Satán nos perseguía, le teníamos un par de días de ventaja, pero necesitábamos un lugar donde escondernos y volver a reabastecernos, nos estábamos quedando sin combustible de nuevo. Volvimos a buscar un planeta comercial, para así poder pasar desapercibidas y esperábamos que Ox no nos encontrara en ese lugar. Después de buscar por varios días y ver que la nave se quedaba sin combustible, decidimos aterrizar en una pequeña luna, al parecer también era del tipo comercial, pero demasiado pequeña para poder escondernos."

* * *

 _No tenemos otra opción, Milk – le dijo Bulma mientras buscaba una zona donde aterrizar – si nos quedamos más tiempo en el espacio, podemos quedarnos varadas y nos capturaran más rápido – volteó a verla – no dejaré que nos atrapen – le aseguró – buscaremos lo que necesitamos y nos marcharemos._

 _Ni bien tocaron suelo, las dos chicas bajaron rápidamente con la motocicleta, encapsularon la nave y viajaron a toda velocidad hasta la zona de calor más cercana, no tenían mucho tiempo, solo día y medio de ventaja, por lo que tenían que salir de esa luna ese mismo día. Al llegar al pequeño mercado sus esperanzas se derrumbaron al ver que era un mercado de esclavos, la mayoría de los puestos mostraban su mercancía en la calle, encadenados. Tratando de pasar invisibles ante los demás, las chicas buscaron algún lugar donde poder conseguir más combustible pero fue en vano. No había gran variedad en esa Luna, puestos de esclavos y chatarra que no les servía en ese momento._

 _¡Demonios! – Exclamó molesta Bulma, estaba atardeciendo – no hay combustible en esta zona, como se abastecen todo los que llegan aquí – no quería darse por vencida, trataba de buscar alguna forma de salir._

 _Deberíamos preguntarle a algún visitante – comentó Milk – quizás ellos sepan donde vendan combustible._

 _Milk, si nos notan, es probable que nos capturen y nos vendan – le dijo sentándose en el suelo._

 _Milk la acompañó estaba cansada de tanta caminata sin éxito – según lo que aprendí en el restaurante, no puedes capturar esclavos en las lunas mercantes – le explicó – lo oí de un vendedor, creo que es una regla o algo así – le sonrió._

 _Entonces hay que ponernos manos a la obra – se levantó renovada – nadie va a atrapar a Bulma Brief, soy demasiado bella e inteligente para morir en un sucio puestucho de comida._

 _Milk rió ante el comentario de su amiga y la siguió entre la multitud, no querían preguntarle a cualquiera, quizás algún ser no tan grande ni con rostro tan intimidante, ni tan musculoso._

 _Que lindas preciosuras – les gritó un vendedor - ¿Dónde está su dueño? – se les acercó agitando sus alas. Era un pequeño ser parecido a una mosca gigante, sobó sus patas delante de ellas, generándoles asco – quizás le pueda interesar un buen precio por ustedes – les sonrió._

 _¡No somos esclava, escoria! – Le grito molesta Bulma – aléjate de nosotras, bicho asqueroso – y le lanzó un manotazo._

 _La mosca las miró furioso y se acercó más a ellas, Bulma lo desafió con la mirada – humanas – y les sonrió desconcertando a las chicas – claro que son esclavas y se han escapado – rió maliciosamente – me encargaré personalmente que las atrapen – volvió a reír, Bulma le volvió a golpear desconcertándolo por unos momentos que la peliazul aprovechó para agarrar a su amiga y salir corriendo de ahí – nadie la dejará marcharse de aquí._

 _Demonios – maldijo por lo bajo, era una luna de esclavista seguro que Ox también traficaba ahí – necesitamos salir de aquí ahora, Milk – le dijo mientras apretaba más la mano de su amiga para esquivar a la multitud._

 _Bulma pensaba rápido, necesitaban un plan, si esa mosca gigante avisaba que ellas estaban ahí era probable que su tiempo de ventaja se perdiera, no tenían combustible y al parecer había varios camaradas del padre de su amiga en ese lugar. Gruñía y maldecía, debía haber una forma de escapar. Se detuvieron cuando estuvieron bastante alejada de la mosca gigante, comenzaron a caminar rápidamente esquivando a varios seres que se detenían a revisar la mercancía de algunos puestos, la peliazul trataba de trazar un plan de escape, no podían quedarse demasiado tiempo ahí, quizás ese ser repulsivo avisaría a sus compinches y las podían atrapar ahí hasta la llegada de Ox. Sin darse cuenta llegaron a una pequeña plaza al centro del mercado, estaba llena de seres que gritaban animados mirando hacía un escenario circular, al parecer había una subasta ese día. Bulma miró asqueada el escenario, no podía creer que hubiese tantos planetas que aceptaran la esclavitud, quiso salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero al voltear notó que la mosca gigante las había estado buscando con dos tipos más, que miraban a todos lados y avanzaban lentamente. Sintió el agarre de su amiga que le estrujaba la mano, la pelinegra estaba aterrorizada, Bulma no la culpaba si volvían con su padre, este era capaz de encadenarla no sin antes golpearla hasta el cansancio. Buscó rápidamente algún callejón para escapar pero no veía ninguno cercano, trataron de esconderse entre los compradores._

 _Bueno señores – escuchó que decía el locutor – este es el último – escuchó el grito de sus espectadores – vamos, no por ser el último vale menos que los anteriores – le levantó los brazos – tiene suficiente fuerza para levantar cien kilos – golpeó sus piernas con un bastón – y buenas piernas, ¿Quién comienza? – le sonrió a los compradores._

 _Los que estaban al último comenzaron a acercarse, apretujándose entre ellos y causando que les fuera más difícil el avance a las chicas - ¡Hey! – Se quejó la peliazul – fíjese donde pisa – le dijo molesta sin mirar y le dio un codazo._

 _Bulma, están cerca – le mencionó su amiga, señalándole a esos dos seres que caminaban buscándolas - ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?_

 _Bulma no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse, el último esclavo había sido vendido. Cuando todos se marcharan ellas serían presa fácil, corrió entre toda la multitud y se subió al escenario junto con su amiga - ¡Hey! – Gritó ante toda la audiencia – ¡seres sin cerebro, escúchenme! – Les gritó más fuerte – ¡deben de hacer caso cuando una criatura hermosa como yo les habla! – Gritó cruzando sus brazos._

 _Su amiga la miraba sin entender, escondida detrás de ella, así serían presa fácil, ese ser asqueroso las vería rápidamente – Bulma, ¿Qué haces? Vámonos – le rogó a su amiga._

 _Tranquila, Milk – le soltó sonriéndole de costado – ahora que tengo su atención – les dijo a la multitud que se había detenido al escuchar sus gritos, algunos parecían atontados otros estaban sobándose y revisando sus orejas por si había algún daño – frente a ustedes tienen a dos especímenes totalmente raros – les informó sonriendo altivamente – una genio en la tecnología y una excelente cocinera – le señaló a su amiga que ahogó un grito de horror, y se sostuvo con fuerza del brazo de su amiga – somos lo mejor de este lugar._

 _Un esclavo no puede venderse solo – soltó un ser con piel ploma, ojos grandes y bastante delgado – ¿dónde está sus dueños?_

 _Nosotras no tenemos dueño – le contestó molesta – no nos estamos vendiendo, tontos – los miró altaneramente, puso sus manos en su cintura – nosotras las estamos probando a ustedes – le sonrió a la multitud – solo trabajaremos para los más fuertes de este lugar – soltó – ustedes tienen que pelear por nosotras._

 _Las risas no se hicieron esperar, todos se rieron y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar. Bulma les gruñó y sacó una de sus capsulas, la presionó y lanzó al suelo, apareció una gran nube de humo, atrayendo de nuevo a la audiencia, quienes miraron asombrados como aparecía una motocicleta al dispersarse el humo – yo cree estas capsulas, y construí esta moto – soltó arrogantemente – estos vendiendo mis conocimientos, estoy segura que algunos reyes estarán complacidos de tenerme bajos sus servicios – cruzó sus brazos – somos trabajadoras no esclavas – volvió a recalcar – mi amiga es la mejor cocinera del universo – les dijo – ex cocinera de La Guarida de Ox – soltó._

 _Son sus esclavas – escuchó el grito de la mosca gigante – ella son esclavas de Ox._

 _¡No somos esclavas de nadie! – le gritó Bulma._

 _Hubo murmullos entre la multitud, no podían comprar esclavos de otros, la mosca les sonrió maliciosamente a las chicas, algunos se comenzaron a alejar, otros parecían estar pensándolo seriamente mirándolas de vez en cuando. La mosca comenzó a elevarse entre la multitud para acercarse más a las chicas._

 _Mi padre no tiene esclavos – exclamó Milk ante la multitud – siempre contrata personal._

 _Es cierto – aseguró uno entre la multitud – mi hermano trabajó con ese un par de meses, paga muy poco ese tacaño – algunos rieron ante el comentario._

 _Bulma le sonrió a la mosca – bien, señores, ¿Quién desea contratarnos? ¿Quién es el más fuerte? – y rió mientras todos los espectadores se veían entre ellos para luego comenzar una pelea que arrastro a la mosca y sus secuaces._

 _Todos los participantes luchaban entre ellos, recogiendo cualquier objeto del suelo para usarlo como arma. Las chicas miraron entre asombradas y anonadadas el resultado del experimento de Bulma, esta se rió mientras veía como luchaban por ellas. Milk también rió contagiada por su amiga, un par de seres trataron de subir al escenario pero fueron rápidamente bajados por sus contrincantes de turno y las chicas rieron más._

 _No muy lejos de ahí una familia saiyajin estaba paseando por el lugar._

 _Este lugar apesta – se quejó el saiyajin más viejo, con peinado de palmera – ¿por qué querías venir a un lugar así? – le preguntó a su mujer._

 _Para distraernos – le contestó mirando algunas baratijas – creí que podríamos encontrar una buena pesa para entrenar la cola de Kakarotto – dijo._

 _Mamá una pelea – gritó el menor emocionado, era idéntico a su padre desde el peinado hasta las facciones del rostro – vamos mamá – comenzando a correr._

 _Kakarotto – le llamó su madre – no puedes meterte ahí – le ordenó – deja a esos arreglar sus asuntos, no queremos problemas._

 _Pero mamá – exclamó el saiyajin – Raditz, ya está dentro de la pelea – gruñó molesto._

 _La mujer miró a ambos lados y notó la ausencia de su hijo mayor y lo vio luchando contra dos seres más grande que él a la vez - ¡Raditz! – gritó molesta, pero su hijo no le hizo caso._

 _Se te escapó el otro – le dijo riendo su esposo._

 _Bardock – le regañó – deberías detenerlos._

 _Déjalos liberar tensión – le dijo – tantos meses de viaje, solo para comprar unas baratijas – le sonrió – están estresados._

 _Los dos saiyajines estaban entretenidos luchando contra todos los que se les acercaban, venciendo rápidamente a sus oponentes de turno, nadie era lo suficiente fuerte para darles un buen combate. A los pocos minutos, los dos fueron los únicos que estaban de pie en medio de seres inconsciente y, algunos, gruñendo de dolor._

 _Bulma parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar, no podía creer que esos seres con gran parecido a los humanos hayan sido los vencedores, además de ser los más jóvenes del lugar – bien hecho, jóvenes – dudó un poco, esperaba que estos respetaran sus términos, no quería terminar en otros lados y menos arrastrar a su amiga en esa loca idea – ustedes serán nuestros jefes._

 _¿Jefes? – preguntó extrañado el menor mirando a su hermano en busca de respuesta, pero este le devolvió la misma mirada de incertidumbre._

 _Claro, esta competencia era para decidir quienes iban a ser nuestros jefes – les contestó molesta, acaso no sabían porque estaban peleando – nosotras buscábamos nuevos jefes._

 _El mayor la observó de pies a cabeza, levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos – no queremos rameras – le contestó._

 _¡Pervertido! –Le gritó Bulma a todo pulmón haciendo que ambos saiyajines se taparan los oídos y cerraran los ojos producto del dolor – soy una científica, una genio y mi amiga es una gran cocinera – le indicó molesta – no somos prostitutas._

 _Raditz, Kakarotto – les llamó su madre – vámonos de aquí – les ordenó._

 _Mamá, hemos ganado un premio – le dijo su hijo menor – creo que dos – dijo al notar a la pelinegra – ¿podemos quedárnosla? –preguntó inocentemente._

 _No somos mascotas – le corrigió la peliazul molesta – si no sabían porque era la lucha, ¿Por qué se metieron? – les preguntó furiosa, ahora no tenían quien les podría sacar de ese planeta._

 _Era una pelea, nosotros amamos pelear – contestó sin importancia el menor – somos los mejores – y les sonrió._

 _¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les preguntó la saiyajin._

 _Yo soy Bulma una genio en la tecnología, puedo crear cualquier cosa – y señaló a su amiga – ella es Milk la mejor cocinera del universo – señaló a los dos saiyajines – ellos ganaron la competencia, por lo que son nuestros nuevos contratistas._

 _Una genio – la saiyajin la miró de pies a cabeza, dudó de la afirmación de la peliazul – podemos dársela al Rey – le dijo a su esposo._

 _No somos esclavas – le corrigió Bulma – no trabajamos gratis, ni son nuestros dueños._

 _Eso puedes conversarlo con el Rey – le contestó – si le agrada lo que propones no te matara – y le sonrió torcidamente._

 _Bulma – susurró su amiga – están recuperando la conciencia – le señaló a la mosca gigante y sus dos acompañantes._

 _Parece que están escapando – dijo Bardock – no robamos pertenencia de otros._

 _¡No somos esclavas! – Volvió a gritar Bulma – pero si nos persiguen._

 _Nosotros las ganamos – exclamó el menor – son nuestros premios._

 _No somos premios, niño – le corrigió Bulma molesta._

 _Quédatela tú, Raditz, es muy gritona – le dijo a su hermano._

 _No – exclamó su hermano - Yo soy el mayor, yo escojo._

 _No somos objetos – gruñó Bulma entre dientes._

 _Chicos – les habló su madre –vámonos de este lugar, no hay lo que buscábamos – dándoles la espalda a las terrícolas._

 _Si es tecnología yo puedo construirla – le aseguró Bulma – pueden ponerme a prueba, si no les gusta, nos pueden dejar en cualquier lugar – les propuso._

 _Bardock volteó para volverla a evaluar con la mirada, luego miró a su esposa – podría servir, Gine._

 _Gine dudó en su respuesta, observó a las terrícolas, vio el terror en sus miradas, suspiró, hay veces era demasiado gentil para ser saiyajin, pensó - de acuerdo – respondió volteando y reanudando su caminar – vámonos._

* * *

"Gracias a la ayuda de Gine y su familia pudimos escapar antes que la banda de Ox llegara por nosotras. Mientras acompañamos a los saiyajines en su viaje nos enteramos que eran una raza guerrera, muy fuerte y que eran muy temidos en varias partes del universo. Nuestro viaje duró varios meses y durante este, pude construir un par de inventos para ellos e impulsé su nave para que el viaje se hiciera más rápido, y así probar mi genialidad. Lo meses que duramos en el espacio, mejoró la confianza que pusimos en esta familia saiyajin, logrando tener una travesía tranquila".

* * *

 _Terrícola, eres demasiado gritona – se quejó Raditz tapándose los oídos mientras hablaba con Bulma._

 _Su nave es muy lenta – le dijo molesta por el comentario – puedo hacerla más veloz – aseguró – sólo necesitamos aterrizar en algún lugar y en menos de un día podré mejorar su nave y podremos viajar más rápido, puedo hasta triplicar su velocidad._

 _No dejaré que malogres nuestra nave – le contestó Raditz._

 _Hablaré con tu padre – le gruño y se marchó hacía la sala principal de la nave._

 _Terrícola – le llamó – mi padre está ocupado manejando la nave – la detuvo por el brazo – quédate en tu habitación y no molestes._

 _¡Me haces daño, cavernícola! – Le gritó, el saiyajin la miró perplejo sin saber que responder – suéltame – le ordenó la peliazul y se zafó del agarre, le sacó la lengua y se marchó._

 _Fue mala idea meternos en esa pelea, hermano – le comentó el menor detrás de él._

 _Ni que lo digas – concordó con él._

 _Bulma caminó con paso decidido hacía la sala principal, si no apresuraban el viaje, Ox los podría alcanzar y atacarlos, además no quería demorarse tantos meses en el espacio lo encontraba demasiado aburrido, quería llegar al planeta saiyajin, conocer a ese Rey y conseguir los recursos suficientes para regresar a la Tierra. En esas semanas en el espacio, lo había planeado todo cuidadosamente._

 _Sr. Bardock – exclamó ni bien cruzó la puerta – necesito que aterricemos en algún lugar, puedo triplicar la velocidad – le informó segura de sí misma – no me tomará más que mediodía._

 _No – le respondió secamente, la humana lo sacaba de sus casillas, no debió subirla a nave – ya llevamos días atrasados, así que no quiero que me molestes._

 _Puedo mejorar esta chatarra – le refutó molesta – ninguno de mis inventos se ha dañado desde que los construí._

 _Han sido cosas simples – le respondió sin verla – nos harías un favor si te quedaras encerrada en tu habitación – le comentó – no quiero verte más por aquí – Bulma le gruñó furiosa y presionó el primer botón que vio en el panel – ¡¿Estás loca?! – le gritó Bardock mientras trataba de alinear la nave de nuevo, pero Bulma no le hizo caso y volvió apretar ese botón y luego otros más desestabilizando la nave._

 _Los dos comenzaron una lucha por tratar de manejar la nave, hasta que una de las turbinas comenzó a fallar y luego explotó. Toda la nave se estremeció, escucharon unos gritos al otro lado de la puerta, Bardock trató de mantener la nave en curso, lo cual era difícil, le lanzó una mirada furiosa a la peliazul y buscó en su pantalla un lugar donde descender. Bulma lo miró sonriente, pero dentro estaba temblando, si hubiese apretado otros botones más hubiese explotado la nave, matándolos. Sudó frío tratando de mantener la compostura, arreglaría la nave y mejoraría el motor, no se iba a pasar tantos meses en el espacio, le parecía una tortura estar a la expectativa para conocer a esos seres._

 _Después que descendieron, todos los tripulantes bajaron rápidamente para observar los daños, la turbina estaba totalmente destruida, había sido un milagro que el aterrizaje no se hubiese complicado. Bardock levantó a Bulma del cuello de su chaqueta, le miró furioso y la lanzó al suelo._

 _¡Debes estar loca, terrícola! – Le gritó furiosamente – casi nos matas a todos._

 _No quería hacerme caso – le contestó – ahora verá que tenía razón y podremos continuar nuestro viaje acortando el tiempo – se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo inexistente, sacó dos cápsulas de su cinturón y las descapsuló, apareciendo su maletín de herramientas – terminaré dentro de diez horas, descansen por ese lado – y les señaló dos grandes árboles alejados de ellos._

 _Bardock le gruñó y comenzó a acercarse a la peliazul peligrosamente, pero fue detenido por Milk – señor Bardock, por favor, permita que Bulma arregle la nave – le rogó con las manos juntas y la cabeza gacha – ella nos sacara de este aprieto._

 _Bardock miró a la chica, escupió al suelo y se alejó de ella – muévanse – le dijo a su familia – busquemos algo que comer en este lugar._

 _El lugar donde habían aterrizado era una gran selva, había arboles por todos lados, el pasto estaba bastante crecido y el clima era tropical – cocinaré lo que traigan – les aseguró Milk sonriéndoles lo más que pudo, cuando los saiyajines se alejaron, la pelinegra enfrentó a su amiga – estás loca, Bulma, pudiste matarnos – le regañó._

 _Sé cómo funciona esta nave – le contestó mientras trabajaba – sabía lo que hacía – le aseguró sonriendo altivamente._

 _Bulma cumplió con el arreglo y mejora de la nave dentro del tiempo que había pedido y su viaje continuó sin contratiempos. Las terrícolas poco interactuaban con Bardock, conversaban más con Gine y sus hijos. Hasta que después de tres meses pudieron divisar el planeta rojo llamado Vegeta. Las dos chicas se agarraron fuertemente la mano, mientras veían como el planeta crecía mientras la nave se acercaba, tenían miedo, ansiedad y esperanzas en ese lugar, muchas expectativas puestas en un Planeta para poder regresar al suyo._

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias a los que les están dando una oportunidad a este fic, a las dos personas que dejaron su rw marucardoso y nina. También gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia y a los que lo leen, como dije este fic ya está terminado en mi compu así que voy a actualizarlo más seguido.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan un rw.**

 **Disculpen si algún horror ortográfico se escabulló por ahí.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holas, les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos y las que están entre comillas es el relato de Bulma.**

 **Todos tenemos una estrella que nos guía en nuestro camino, que nos alumbra hacia nuestro destino. Bulma aprenderá que el miedo sólo nublará esa luz, perdiéndonos entre las tinieblas, y sólo obteniendo dolor en nuestras vidas. Ella tratará de expiar sus culpas y encaminar a su hijo hacia su estrella correcta.**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3.**

"Durante los tres meses que viajábamos, Gine trató de instruirnos en las costumbres saiyajines, nos hablaba de su modo de vida, de su monarquía y de lo orgullosos que eran de su sangre y herencia" – se detuvo, no estaba muy segura de contarle sobre las costumbres de esa raza, quizás al final, pensó. Prendió otro cigarro y continuó redactando – "Milk era la que más caso le hacía, la que más preguntas le hacía, mientras que yo planeaba nuestro regreso a casa, no tenía muchas ganas de quedarme en ese planeta, solo conseguir lo que necesitábamos en el plazo que me había impuesto. Después de una semana de nuestra llegada, Bardock pudo concretar una cita con los Reyes para que yo pudiese solicitar trabajo en sus laboratorios."

* * *

– _Recuerden comportarse – les recordó Gine, mientras ingresaban al Palacio Real. Milk le asintió con el rostro y apretó la mano de Bulma para que ella también afirme – de acuerdo, pronto llegara nuestra hora._

 _Al ingresar, pudieron notar que no eran los únicos que estaban a la espera, había varios saiyajines en el pasillo, también había algunos seres de otros planetas acompañados de saiyajines. Todos los presentes parecían de diferentes edades, las dos terrícolas apretaron más su agarre de manos, temiendo ser separadas en cualquier momento. A los pocos minutos la gran puerta se abrió y un saiyajin muy serio y calvo salió con una lista. Bardock se acercó ni bien lo reconoció._

– _Nappa – le saludó cuando estuvo cerca – creí que seguías de niñero – se rió de su comentario mientras el otro saiyajin le gruñía._

– _Era guardaespaldas del príncipe – le corrigió - ¿qué te trae por acá? ¿Otra vez problemas en tu sector?_

– _No – le contestó rápidamente – encontré un espécimen bastante interesante en el espacio – le señaló a las humanas – bastante interesantes – resaltó la última palabra._

– _Gine está feliz que encuentres especímenes "interesantes" en el espacio – le soltó con una sonrisa burlona._

– _Una es científica – le corrigió serio – una genio, al parecer, mejoró mi nave para realizar el viaje a mitad de tiempo._

 _Nappa observó a las humanas, no les veía nada en excepcional, miró a su amigo escéptico - ¿y la otra?_

– _Es cocinera – le contestó – al parecer de una taberna bastante famosa en el sector oeste._

– _Podrán pasar – le dijo – tienes suerte que el Rey este de buen humor, los dos príncipes han regresado exitosos de una misión – le comentó._

 _Bardock le agradeció y llamó a su familia, cuando estuvieron completos Nappa les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. El gran salón estaba decorado totalmente de color blanco humo, las cortinas eran de color rojo, el piso estaba tan limpio que podían verse reflejados en ellos. Milk observó anonadada mientras caminaban hacia los tronos. Cuando llegaron a una distancia determinada, Nappa los hizo detenerse y se inclinó ante la familia Real, los demás lo imitaron inmediatamente._

– _Mi señor, señora, príncipes – habló Nappa con la cabeza gacha – la familia de Bardock y compañía._

– _Levántense – ordenó la Reina, observando detenidamente a la terrícolas._

– _Rey Vegeta, Reina Anzu, Príncipes Vegeta y Tarble – comenzó Bardock – mi familia y yo encontramos a estas humanas en el espacio._

– _No damos asilo – le cortó el príncipe Vegeta quien los veía con un semblante serio y aburrido – suficientes con los que vienen a comercializar._

 _Bulma le frunció el ceño molesta, que príncipe más antipático, pensó – no venimos en busca de asilo, príncipe – arrastró la última palabra mirándolo fijamente – vengo a ofrecer mis servicios._

 _Los reyes la miraron sorprendidos por su actitud, el príncipe la observó curioso mientras que Bardock y Gine estaban avergonzados. Milk no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza ni mirar a nadie en la habitación._

– _Insolente – le reclamó Nappa – como te atreves hablarle así a nuestro príncipe – miró furioso a Bardock – calla a esa._

– _¡No soy ninguna esa! – Le gritó al saiyajin – soy Bulma Brief, una genio científica, calvito – declaró en voz alta y cruzó sus brazos._

 _Bardock y su familia no sabían dónde esconder la cabeza, Gine quiso jalar a Bulma para callarla y pedir perdón antes de ser eliminados en ese mismo lugar, pero la risa del príncipe le hizo desistir. Todos miraron sorprendidos al príncipe quien le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida a la humana, por su lado Bulma también lo miraba atentamente y le sonrió toda altanera._

– _Interesante forma de buscar trabajo, mujer – le contestó levantándose de su trono y acercándose a ella – que te hace creer que eres una genio – la rodeo tratando de intimidarla – tenemos muchos científicos de varios planetas trabajando para nosotros, tus servicios no son requeridos – su sonrisa se acentuó – pero quizás puedas servir de otras formas._

 _Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron sorprendida por el comentario del príncipe, se puso roja de furia y antes de que alguien la pudiese detener, le lanzó una cachetada tan fuerte que sonó por todo el salón. La familia de Bardock retrocedió instintivamente, alejándose de Bulma, temerosos por la reacción del príncipe. Hasta los reyes y el otro príncipe estaban sorprendidos por el acto y a la expectativa esperando algún movimiento del príncipe. Bulma se contuvo de lanzar algún alarido de dolor, el haberle golpeado había sido un error, la cara del príncipe no se inmutó ni se movió por la cachetada, mientras que ella sentía que tenía un par de huesos rotos. Malditos saiyajines y su super fuerza, pensó, mientras se quejaba mentalmente._

 _Vegeta no esperaba ese ataque, pero tampoco le hizo el menor daño, es más por las facciones de la chica, ella era la única lastimada, rió ante eso – eres una debilucha – le dijo burlonamente – no durarías en este planeta ni una semana._

– _¿Apostamos? – Le enfrentó sin bajar la mirada, ambos se miraban fijamente – trabajaré una semana gratis, sobreviviré y me ganaré el respeto de todo tu laboratorio, si gano pondré las condiciones de mi contrato, si pierdo puedes echarme de tu planetita inmediatamente – cruzó sus manos y le sonrió soberbiamente._

 _Vegeta le devolvió una sonrisa torcida, la mujer era interesante – de acuerdo, trabajaras en los laboratorios centrales – los dos estrecharon la mano, cerrando el trato – ¿y ella? ¿Qué hace? – preguntó notando recién la presencia de Milk, quien tembló y afianzó más su agarre a Bulma, Vegeta le gruñó y regresó a su asiento – ¿tu sirvienta? – le preguntó a Bulma._

– _Es mi amiga – le corrigió – ella es una gran cocinera, la mejor de todo el universo._

 _No me interesa – le cortó, volviendo a su estado anterior, con la mirada aburrida – puede trabajar en cualquier lado del planeta – Milk lo miró aliviada, no quería trabajar cerca de ese príncipe – mañana vendrás a primera hora a trabajar, Nappa te enseñará el lugar – Nappa lo miró sorprendido, iba a replicar pero una mirada de su príncipe lo hizo cerrar la boca antes de emitir algún sonido – ¿eso es todo? – preguntó aburrido._

– _Sí, Príncipe – contestó rápidamente Nappa._

– _Rey Vegeta, la solicitud para que mis hijos ingresen al escuadrón real – le cortó Bardock a su amigo - ¿Cuándo podremos tener la respuesta?_

 _El Rey miró de reojo a sus dos hijos – dentro de dos semanas se hará un torneo infantil, los cuatro primeros formaran parte de los escuadrones reales – le informó – retírense – les ordenó._

 _Kakarotto y Raditz sonrieron emocionados, mientras su familia se marchaba. Bardock y Gine suspiraron aliviados cuando estuvieron fuera del Palacio._

* * *

"Después del encuentro con los Rey de Vegetasei, comencé a trabajar en el laboratorio del Palacio, los primero días fueron difíciles ya que tuve que adecuarme a los horarios, como a los materiales que no conocía y al idioma, muchos hablaban el saiyano, que gracias a mi reloj traductor podía entender lo que decían, pero algunos hablaban de mí en sus idiomas originales. Fue difícil interactuar con todos ellos, pero poco a poco me gané su respeto y también fui elegida la segunda al mando cuando finalizó mi semana de prueba" – Bulma rió recordando su tiempo de trabajo – "Vegeta gruñó cuando le informaron del puesto que me habían dado, le había ganado y una de las cosas que el más odiaba era perder."

* * *

– _Bien, principito – le dijo Bulma sonriéndole altivamente – he ganado, ¿con quién tengo que firmar mi contrato?_

– _¿Contrato? – Preguntó Vegeta sentado en su oficina, estaba revisando algunos documentos cuando la humana había ingresado a molestarlo._

– _¿Ustedes no realizan contratos con sus empleadores? – Preguntó sorprendida - ¿Cómo hacen para que cumplan sus deberes? ¿Y ustedes cumplan parte del trato?_

– _Nosotros cumplimos lo que prometemos – le contestó seriamente – tenemos honor, si alguien nos traiciona puede ser desterrado o asesinado, en dependencia de nuestro humor – terminó sonriéndole macabramente._

 _Bulma sintió un frio recorrer su espalda pero no cambió la mirada – no me importa, yo quiero todo por escrito – le dijo seriamente golpeando la mesa con su dedo índice._

– _Si deseas algo escrito, escríbelo tú, mujer – le dijo volviendo a sus documentos – no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, tu pago será lo acordado todo los finales de mes, a cambio debes mejorar la velocidad a nuestras naves y mejorar su resistencia._

 _Bulma le gruñó y salió furiosa de la oficina del príncipe – maldito mono negrero – murmuraba._

– _Los saiyajines tenemos mejor audición que ustedes – le gritó Vegeta haciéndola gritar un par de maldiciones al aire e irse con los puños apretados, elsaiyajin se rió._

* * *

"Bardock nos ofreció su casa a Milk y a mí para poder quedarnos el tiempo necesario, él también trabajaba en el palacio, era entrenador de los hijos de las clase alta (así les llamaban a los soldados de alto rango)" –quizás era necesario explayarse en esa explicación, pensó – "Los saiyajines se dividen en tres clases, los clase alta o soldados de primera clase, los de clase media y los tercera clase; todos ellos definidos de acuerdo a su poder de pelea o, algunos por herencia. Bardock pertenecía a la tercera clase debido a su herencia, pero su poder de pelea era mayor a los de clase media, por eso podía entrenar a los hijos de primera clase. Los príncipes eran más que los primera clase, su entrenamiento era diferente y generalmente dado por el mismo Rey o algún entrenador especifico" – releyó esta explicación, le pareció un poco simple pero no la borró, si es que tuviese que explicar algo más, lo haría a posterior – "El primer año de trabajo, viví en la casa de Bardock, pero debido a que siempre salía con la hora justa, o me quedaba hasta tarde en el Laboratorio, necesitaba un lugar más cercano; por lo que después de evaluarlo un par de meses me mudé a una casa más cercana. No me fue difícil conseguir un lugar, Gine me ayudó, había varios saiyajines que vendían sus hogares cuando se mudaban con sus parejas o había casas abandonadas debido a que los dueños morían en batalla" – quizás debía explicar eso, pensó. No supo cómo empezar, escribió un par de líneas pero las borró inmediatamente, esa parte iba a ser difícil. Fue por un poco más de vino, había pasado varias horas que no tomaba nada de líquido.

Bulma se dirigió a la cocina, el sol aún no se marchaba e iluminaba todo el lugar. Buscó su botella de vino y se la llevó no deseaba levantarse de nuevo, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido pero no se había marchado completamente. Se sirvió su vaso totalmente lleno y se lo bebió sin tregua. Quería seguir conteniendo ese valor para escribirlo todo, no quería dejar inconcluso nada, no quería que él le preguntara nada, se sentía cobarde por esa decisión, pero sentía que no iba a tener valor de hablarlo cara a cara. Se sentó y volvió a pensar como describir esa característica de los saiyajines.

"Los saiyajines aman las peleas" – comenzó – "su principal entretenimiento eran los torneos que se realizaban varias veces al año, también salían de su planeta en busca de oponentes fuertes para poder disfrutar de la adrenalina que corría por su venas, muchos morían en esos combates y no había mayor honor que morir por tu planeta. Cuando la realeza lo deseaba, mandaba escuadrones para conquistar planetas uniéndolos a sus colonias y utilizando a sus habitantes como empleadores, explotando las riquezas de ese planeta." – decidió dejarlo ahí en ese momento – "Al principio dudé en mudarme sola, ya que Milk había decidido quedarse en casa de Gine, ayudándola con su carnicería y los quehaceres del hogar" – Bulma sonrió recordando que también había otros motivos para que su amiga decidiese quedarse en esos tiempos – "Los saiyajines pueden ser rudos en su trato, pero siempre mantenían por encima de todo su honor."

"Gracias a mi pudieron lograr mejorar los motores de sus naves y hacerlas más resistentes si es que sufrían algún ataque en el espacio. Las peleas constantes que tenían ponía a prueba mis inventos, siempre había grupos rebeldes que deseaban liberar sus planetas o simplemente buscaban la gloria de haber vencido a un saiyajin" – contaba recordando varias historias que había escuchado en ese planeta durante su estancia – "Poco a poco me hice la primera al mando del laboratorio, todos los planos y proyectos pasaban por mis manos, comencé a presentar todos nuestros prototipos ante la realeza buscando su financiación. Gracias a mi persuasión siempre lograba salir con una buena cantidad de dinero. Poco a poco mis deseos de regresar a la Tierra fueron olvidados por mi afán de destacar en ese mundo. Milk tampoco se preocupaba por eso, había comenzado un romance con el hijo menor de Bardock. Mis ganas de sobresalir en ese lugar se hicieron cada vez más fuerte. Pronto comencé a realizar inventos para todas las áreas de trabajo" – ese sentimiento de arrogancia regresó a ella recordando todo lo que había dejado en ese planeta – "debido a que solo respondía ante los reyes, mi interacción era solo con ellos, especialmente con el Príncipe Vegeta quien era él que estaba a cargo de mi área y quien financiaba mi proyectos" – suspiró, había llegado el momento – "Ese saiyajin era el ser más orgulloso, terco y decidido que pude conocer, también era inteligente, capaz de mantener una conversación decente sobre mis proyectos cada vez que se los presentaba. Todos le tenían entre respeto y miedo, el Rey siempre tomaba en cuenta sus intervenciones cada vez que había alguna reunión de concejo."

* * *

– _Mujer, esto tomará mucho tiempo – le observó después que ella le explicara sobre su nuevo proyecto – busca otra cosa que puedas entretenerte._

– _No es por diversión – le explicó – además servirá – le volvió a enseñar los diseños – puedo mejorar sus armaduras, sólo necesito estos materiales – le entregó una lista – ustedes pueden conseguirlos._

– _Tomará tiempo buscar en cada colonia – le contestó recostándose en su sillón, Bulma se sentó sobre el escritorio – no podemos darnos el lujo de enviar a cada soldado a todas las colonias solo por una mejora de armaduras – la miró levemente, ella había cruzado sus piernas – los saiyajines deben vencer por su fuerza no por una armadura._

– _La armadura solo disminuirá los daños, dejaras de perder tantos súbditos – le recriminó – deberías preocuparte por ellos, vas a ser su rey – cruzó sus brazos haciendo que su busto sobresaliera más, se acercó un poco al rostro del príncipe – un buen rey protege a sus súbditos, si todos se mueren en batallas tontas no tendrás a quien gobernar – le recalcó sonriéndole._

– _No enviaré soldados en tu búsqueda inútil – le dijo desviando la mirada, la mujer estaba tratando de distraerlo._

 _Bulma sonrió mentalmente – tu armadura sería la primera en producir, serías el primero vestirla, le pondría los colores de la realeza, resistirían más hasta en los entrenamientos – se había bajado del escritorio y estaba acomodándose en las piernas del príncipe – te verás tan atractivo con el azul y negro, con tu capa ondeando al viento – lo besó en la comisura de la boca – y no me preocuparía tanto cuando vas a misiones, aunque regreses victorioso siempre regresas con alguna herida nueva – pasó su dedo índice por su pecho, sonriéndole coquetamente – que nos impide ponernos al corriente inmediatamente – y se besaron más intensamente._

– _Vegeta – escuchó la voz de su madre, rompiendo inmediatamente el beso y moviendo a Bulma para levantarse rápidamente – no sabía que estabas ocupado – se rió por el sonrojo de su hijo._

– _¿Qué deseas? – le preguntó molesto._

– _Tu padre va a comenzar la reunión con el concejo – le recordó – está esperando por ti._

 _El príncipe gruñó, se había olvidado de la reunión – vamos – agarró la mano de Bulma y la jaló hacia la salida, sorprendiéndola._

– _¿Ella también va? – preguntó su madre anonadada._

– _Sí – contestó secamente._

 _Bulma observó la mirada de la reina, ella tampoco sabía que iba asistir a una reunión se hubiese vestido mejor – Ve… - se corrigió – Príncipe, no fui avisada para asistir – trató de excusarse._

– _Si deseas financiamiento para tus armaduras, vendrás – le dijo soltando su agarre y dirigiéndose rápidamente al gran salón en compañía de su madre, quien no dejaba de observar a Bulma._

 _Bulma se sacudió su ropa, llevaba una blusa larga azul agua que se ajustaba con un cinturón, y un pantalón oscuro, apretado. No era un atuendo adecuado para las reuniones con el concejo, ni con el rey. Mientras seguía a madre e hijo, se arreglaba su peinado, quería llegar lo más presentable posible._

 _El concejo mayormente estaba conformado por saiyajines mayores, que ya no salían a la misiones, pero que se habían destacado en sus escuadrones, ya sea dirigiéndolos o trayendo varias conquistas importantes al reino. Eran seis quienes estaban sentados en una mesa redonda cerca de los tronos, todos voltearon al ver ingresar a la reina y el príncipe, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vieron ingresar a Bulma detrás de ellos. Los saiyajines miraron a su Rey en busca de respuestas, pero este miraba a la reina desconcertado pero ella no pudo darle ninguna respuesta._

– _Comencemos – ordenó Vegeta cuando tomó su lugar al lado de su hermano – ¡hablen! – Les gritó molesto, al ver que todos en el salón observaban como Bulma tomaba el asiento que Nappa le había ofrecido._

 _El concejo salió de su sorpresa inicial y comenzaron a revisar sus documentos a tratar ese día. Bulma estaba cohibida, generalmente cuando acudía a esas reuniones, se sentaba fuera del concejo, presentaba sus nuevos proyectos y se retiraba, nunca estaba desde el inicio de las reuniones y tampoco cuando estas finalizaban. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que tramaba Vegeta por llevarla de ese modo. Pensó en excusarse para escapar de ahí, pero la mirada del príncipe y su orgullo se lo impedían._

 _Después de la sorpresa inicial, los saiyajines del concejo tomaron la palabra ordenadamente y comenzaron a realizar un resumen de los gastos del mes, también de las nuevas colonias que conformarían el Imperio Saiyajin, como algunas batallas que se habían llevado en otras. También informaron sobre algunos problemas en los sectores de los Tercera Clase, pero que fueron apaciguados rápidamente por su líder Bardock y su escuadrón. Comenzaron a buscar algunas soluciones para que esos enfrentamientos disminuyeran, muchos de esos saiyajines salían del planeta hacía la colonias y causaban estragos que ellos tenían que solucionar. Nappa propuso la eliminación de los reincidentes en esos enfrentamientos para poner el ejemplo, algunos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero otros pensaban que era demasiado extremista, sin contar que disminuirían considerablemente la población._

 _Creo que su ofuscación es que los definan como tercera clases desde que nacen – comentó Bulma atrayendo la atención de todos – algunos nacen con grandes potenciales, como los hijos de Bardock – señaló – ellos nacieron tercera clase, pero ahora forman parte del escuadrón real._

– _¿Qué insinúas? – le preguntó uno del concejo._

– _Que no deberían separarlos desde que nacen – le contestó – entrénelos a todos por igual, no separen a los niños, que sus escuelas sean las mismas para todos – acotó._

– _Sería una ofensa para los primera clase – exclamó otro del concejo._

– _Ya es una ofensa para los de tercera clase – le mencionó – muchos de ellos no cuentan con una buena educación, solo se dedican a pelear – observó – es normal que si solo les enseñas a pelear solo peleas te den – cruzó sus brazos – hay varios profesores enseñando a grupos diminutos de primera y segunda clase, den una enseñanza de calidad a los de tercera clase y sus problemas disminuirán._

– _Es una buena idea – la apoyó Vegeta, ganándose las miradas del concejo y sus padres – estarán más ocupados con tratando de pensar que queriendo causar alborotos._

– _A mí también me parece buena idea – secundó Tarble – así los haríamos sentirse más integrados al reino – apuntó y le sonrió a Bulma._

 _La reina le sonrió a su hijo – mañana llamaran a Bardock y le informaremos sobre los cambios que habrá – observó a Bulma quien se sonrojó levemente por la mirada penetrante de la reina – muy buena observación – le dijo, la peliazul quiso sonreírle pero la reina mantenía el mismo semblante de seriedad._

 _El concejo observó sorprendido a Bulma y luego a la familia real, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, el escribano tomó los apuntes. La peliazul suspiró aliviada, y comenzó a tener más confianza en sí misma, para participar en todas los asuntos que se estaban conversando. Al final la reunión, muchas de las propuestas de Bulma habían sido tomadas en cuenta junto con su deseo de tener un escuadrón para buscar los materiales necesarios para las armaduras._

 _Bulma esperó que todos se marcharan del gran salón, esperó que Vegeta terminara de hablar con su padre antes de alcanzarlo – ¿todo esto era tu plan? – creía saber la respuesta._

– _Fue divertido ver la cara de esos viejos cada vez que hablabas – le contestó sonriéndole._

– _Tu padre no parece muy contento – le dijo al ver como el Rey les lanzaba una mirada antes de salir del Gran Salón._

– _No me importa – le contestó sin importancia – vamos a comer._

– _Le prometí visitar a Milk – le comentó – podrías acompañarme._

– _Soporto lo suficiente a Kakarotto en mi escuadrón – le contestó._

– _Su hijo acaba de nacer – le informó sonriente – te veré en la noche – le dio un beso rápido y se marchó antes que Vegeta la sujete por la cintura._

 _Bulma corrió por los pasillos, pensaba pasar toda la tarde con su amiga, quien estaba en reposo absoluto. Al llegar a la salida, descapsuló su motocicleta y se dirigió hacia el sector de Bardock. Una de las razones por las que había salido en defensa de los de tercera clase, era por el hijo de Milk, no deseaba que lo marginaran desde bebé ni que escribieran su destino sin que él hubiese dado sus primeros pasos. Ella sería la mejor tía que el niño pudiese tener, sonrió ante esa idea._

 _Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de su amiga, tocó un par de veces, pero nadie le abrió. Volvió a tocar antes de aburrirse y dirigirse a la casa de Gine, que quedad al costado. Al llegar encontró la puerta abierta y a Raditz durmiendo en la sala, Bulma se acercó sigilosamente y cuando estuvo cerca de su rostro, sonrió - ¡Raditz! – Le gritó cerca de su oído haciendo saltar al saiyajin y poniéndose en posición de defensa, la peliazul rió ante el comportamiento de su amigo - ¿Cómo estas? – Le preguntó sonriéndole inocentemente – estuve buscando a Milk en la otra casa, pero nadie me contesta._

– _Estás loca, Bulma – le contestó relajándose y cayendo de nuevo en el sofá – salió con mi madre. Milk esta bien – le dijo al ver la mirada de espanto de su amiga – llevaron al mocoso a que lo revise un médico, Milk hablaba algo de vacunas – volvió a cerrar sus ojos – márchate, ellas no regresaran hasta la noche._

– _¿Y Kakarotto? – preguntó al no saber si había acompañado a su esposa._

– _Salió con mi padre – le contestó sin mirarla – fueron a detener una pelea – abrió un ojo para asegurarse si la peliazul seguía ahí – márchate, trato de dormir._

– _No tienes cama – le comentó molesta, había hecho un viaje por gusto, se sentó en una silla – les esperaré unos minutos – levantó sus pies y los apoyó en el sofá que Raditz estaba usando - ¿cómo van las misiones?_

 _Raditz gruñó, la humana hablaba demasiado y su voz era demasiado aguda para ignorarla – bien – le contestó secamente._

– _¿Cuándo salen de viaje? – le preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente._

 _Raditz iba a contestar, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de su madre y "hermana" – ¡Bulma, que alegría verte! – exclamó su amiga y abrazó a la peliazul – has estado desaparecida por meses._

– _El trabajo – se excusó – pero creía que faltaba un par de meses para que des a luz._

– _Los saiyajines demoran menos en salir – sonrió por su comentario, se sentó y Gine le entregó a su hijo – mira que hermoso es – le comentó a Bulma destapando al recién nacido._

– _Raditz, el sofá no es tu cama – le recriminó su madre y lanzó los pies de su hijo al suelo para poder sentarse – ¿qué tal el palacio? – le preguntó a su invitada._

– _Tranquilo – le contestó tratando de sonar sincera._

 _Gine la observó por unos segundos, pero decidió no preguntar más – ¿deseas comer algo? – y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina._

– _No gracias – le contestó – acabo de comer en el palacio – mintió, Gine tenía la costumbre de servirle igual que a sus hijos - ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño? – le preguntó a Milk._

– _Es Gohan – le contestó, y miró aterradoramente a su cuñado._

– _El mocoso necesita un nombre saiyajin – mencionó Raditz – no entiendo como mi hermano aceptó ese estúpido nombre._

– _Es un gran nombre terrestre – le contestó Milk molesta._

– _No le hagas caso – le calmó – esta celoso – y le sonrió a Raditz, quien gruñó y le volteó el rostro – él no tiene un niño tan lindo como el pequeño Gohan._

* * *

"Conociste a Milk y su hijo cuando tenías seis años y los volviste a ver a los diez años" – le recordó – "ellos se presentaron en tu cumpleaños, jugaste con Gohan y pensaste que era muy formal porque te trataba siempre de usted y hacía todo lo que le pedías" – Sonrió al recordar al pequeño saiyajin jugando en su jardín – "cuando tuviste diez años no te permití quedarte a solas con él, ya que la misión de Gohan era llevarte de regreso a Vegetasei, el planeta solicitaba tu regreso" – se detuvo un momento, era momento de darle la razón por la cual debía odiarla – "pero yo se lo impedí, lo eché de la casa haciendo uso del poder que aún mantengo, le ordené que no vuelvan a buscarnos. Y también le ordené que no divulgue nada sobre tu estado, le mentí al decirle que habías nacido totalmente humano, que tus poderes ya no existían y no tenías nada que hacer en ese planeta"

"Mi querido Trunks" – se sirvió otro vaso de vino y se lo bebió – "Tú presencia en Vegetasei es importante, tu padre fue el príncipe Vegeta, primogénito del Rey y sucesor del Trono."

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias a los que les están dando una oportunidad a este fic, a las dos personas que dejaron su rw** _ **Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Pao Redwolf, nina**_ **. También gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia y a los que lo leen.**

 **Quiero hacer una corrección, pensaba hacerlo en el anterior capítulo, pero me olvidé. La canción "Volver" no es de Luz Casal, es de Estrella Morente, disculpen mi error.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan un rw.**

 **Disculpen si algún horror ortográfico se escabulló por ahí.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holas, les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos y las que están entre comillas es el relato de Bulma.**

 **Todos tenemos una estrella que nos guía en nuestro camino, que nos alumbra hacia nuestro destino. Bulma aprenderá que el miedo sólo nublará esa luz, perdiéndonos entre las tinieblas, y sólo obteniendo dolor en nuestras vidas. Ella tratará de expiar sus culpas y encaminar a su hijo hacia su estrella correcta.**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4.**

"La forma que tu padre y yo nos conocimos, no fue de lo más ordinario, al principio discutíamos por todo. Cada día que él se presentaba en el laboratorio en busca de los reportes, era una discusión nueva, pero de alguna forma siempre era con un sonrisa en el rostro, palabras de sarcasmo y la necesidad de quedarnos con la última palabra"- volvió a verter lágrimas silenciosas mientras relataba todo lo sucedido con el hombre que amó y que todavía amaba.

* * *

– _Estas loca, mujer – afirmó al ver como la científica abrazaba un pedazo de lata._

– _¡Eres un mono insensible! – Le gritó – ¡destruiste mi copia perfecta de R2D2, era una obra maestra!_

– _Esa chatarra no hablaba – se excusó – trató de atacarme._

– _Estaba ayudándome con mi nuevo invento – le contestó – solo tenía una llave en su mano – le lanzó una mirada asesina - ¿Qué es lo que desea su alteza? – Le dijo con sorna - ¿a qué has venido?_

 _Vegeta desvió su mirada, no sabía porque había ido, ya se le había hecho costumbre ir a verla todo los días en el laboratorio, discutir un rato y volver a entrenar. Parecía que le daba energías o algo, se maldijo mentalmente por esa idea – quería saber porque demoraban las actualizaciones de las naves – fue la primer excusa que pensó._

– _Ya entregué toda las actualizaciones – le contestó posando sus manos en su cadera – no es mi culpa que tus ingenieros sean unos lentos._

– _Quizás no entregaste adecuadamente las instrucciones – soltó sonriéndole torcidamente – tu letra nadie la entiende._

 _Bulma apretó los puños – mis apuntes contienen mi inteligencia avanzada por lo que no es mi problema ser una incomprendida por mentes débiles – contestó mirándolo molesta._

 _Vegeta rió por el comentario de ella, haciendo que se moleste más – tu egocentrismo es increíble, mujer._

– _El burro hablando de orejas – le contestó rápidamente – mi nombre es BULMA – le gritó – BUL-MA, apréndelo de una vez._

– _¿Por qué trabajas solo con la chatarra? – le preguntó sin hacerle caso y observando el lugar, no había más – generalmente los científicos trabajan en grupo._

– _No les agrado mucho – contestó un poco dolida, era verdad, a pesar de ser la segunda al mando, muchos de ellos no la trataban bien y la dejaban trabajando sola en sus creaciones – por eso R2D2 me ayudaba – observó a su compañero de trabajo, con un agujero en el pecho – tendré que cambiarte algunos circuitos, pero funcionaras dentro de unas horas – le hablaba al robot._

 _Vegeta rodó los ojos mientras veía como la mujer le hablaba al robot sobre los arreglos que le iba hacer, lo estaba ignorando de nuevo, siempre sucedía cuando la chica se concentraba en sus inventos, murmurando cosas que no entendía y riendo sola. Gruñó para que ella le volviera a prestar atención, pero fue en vano, la chica estaba levantando con cuidado a su ayudante robot. Volvió a observar alrededor, no había nadie en esa sección del laboratorio, nunca antes se había preguntado el porqué, siempre creyó que a ella le gustaba trabajar sola, para él era mejor encontrarla sola, así podían "conversar" más tranquilo sin miradas extrañas sobre él. Arreglaría eso, pensó marchándose del lugar._

 _Bulma descendió de su nave, era un nuevo día y había conseguido un nuevo circuito para su robot además de una placa más resistente por si volvía a ser atacado por el príncipe loco. Se sonrojó levemente, otra vez había soñado con él y un estúpido baile en el salón real. Debía dejar de ver películas antes de dormir, pensó. Al ingresar al laboratorio, notó que no había nadie más que su jefe._

– _Buen día, Zerk – lo saludó – ¿hay algún evento? – le preguntó curiosa – ¿nadie viene hoy a trabajar? – Odiaba cuando no le comunicaban sobre los eventos._

– _Han sido trasladados – le contestó seriamente – solo seremos tu y yo por esta semana, los demás científicos llegaran la próxima semana – le sonrió – me gusta tus planos sobre las salas de entrenamiento._

– _Gracias – le sonrió agradecida – ¿todos han sido reubicados? – Preguntó de nuevo – ¿eso es posible?_

– _Es raro que el príncipe pida el cambio de casi todo el personal, pero si es posible – le contestó mirando unos planos – creo que podríamos construir este cuando lleguen los nuevos – cerró los planos y camino hacía la salida – no es necesario que te quedes, sin personal tenemos una semana libre, órdenes del príncipe._

– _Recogeré un par de cosas y me marcharé – le contestó, esperó hasta que su jefe saliera del laboratorio y buscó sus herramientas sonriendo, casi cantando._

– _¿Qué son esos quejidos?, mujer._

 _Bulma levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, había estado reuniendo todo los materiales necesarios para reparar su robot, en algún momento se había puesto a cantar alegremente. Al ver al saiyajin apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su clásica sonrisa orgullosa dirigida hacia ella, se levantó del suelo rápidamente, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Vegeta estaba sorprendido por el accionar de la chica, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, ella lo soltó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla._

– _Gracias – le dijo separándose un par de pasos – esta vez todos quedarán admirados por la arrolladora personalidad de la gran Bulma Brief – soltó sonriéndole ampliamente._

– _No lo hice por ti, mujer – le contestó cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada, sentía caliente su mejilla – me aburrí de los trabajadores del lugar, eran muy lentos – le dijo – espero que tu nuevo equipo trabaje más rápido o los cambiare a todos._

 _Si, jefe – le contestó tomando una pose de soldado y sonriéndole graciosamente._

 _Vegeta rió ante la pose, agarró la mano que se encontraba en su frente, la cerró en puño y la acomodó en el pecho de ella – ese es un verdadero saludo saiyajin – le indicó._

 _Bulma parpadeó un par de veces y observó que la mano de Vegeta seguía sobre la de ella, se sonrojó levemente, sentía el calor de él tan cerca, y su olor tan embriagante, que no lo pensó y se acercó a besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez en los labios. El contacto fue casi un roce, un pequeño toque que encendió a ambos, antes que se diesen cuenta estaban queriendo sentir más del otro, las manos del príncipe la atraían hacia él enredándose en su cintura, mientras que ella enlazaba las suyas en el cuello de él, impidiendo que ninguno se alejase del otro, hasta que sintieron la necesidad del oxígeno. Se separaron levemente, respirando rápidamente y entrecortado, poco a poco el sentido común comenzó a despertar entre ellos. Bulma se sonrojó más por su acción, ella había iniciado el beso, se maldijo por su estúpida actitud y trató de alejarse del príncipe, pero este no la dejo y la volvió a besar aprisionándola contra la pared._

* * *

Bulma volvió a derramar lágrimas, hablarle de él era lo más doloroso que podía hacer, todo lo que había sucedido, por todo lo que había luchado lo había tirado a la basura con su huida. Todo esos años que se marchó fueron duros para ella, por más que intentó olvidarlo no pudo, era por eso que guardaba esa única fotografía de él, para recordarlo en sus momentos más débiles, en esos días que deseaba regresar, pero el miedo la consumía. Miedo a que él la odiara por haberlo abandonado y haberse llevado a su hijo, un ser tan orgulloso como él no podría aceptarla devuelta, y más cuando se marchó con su hijo, su orgullo. Pero el maldito miedo que sintió en esos momentos fue más que cualquier razonamiento que pudiese tener, sabía que era algo infundado, pero no pudo luchar contra eso, dejándose vencer rápidamente. Ese miedo que la acobardó a enfrentarse a todos y todas que querían su final, ese miedo que no la hizo ver que también tenía aliados, gente que la respaldaba y que podía cuidar de ella. Lloró amargamente por haber tomado esa decisión de la cual vivía arrepentida y más desde que su hijo se llevó su último recuerdo que la ataba a su pasado. Desde que se marcharon, siempre soñaba con él, recuerdos del pasado o eventos que hubiesen sucedido si es que ella no se hubiese marchado. Todos los sueños siempre terminaban con él haciéndole la misma pregunta "¿por qué no lo esperó?". Pero desde que Trunks se marchó con la fotografía, él ya no la visitaba en sueños, él también la había abandonado, y por eso se sentía más sola, más aislada del mundo, tan perdida que sus deseos de regresar sólo eran detenidos por ese miedo al rechazo o a no encontrarlo.

* * *

– _No soy una maldita reina de belleza – se quejó ante su mejor amiga – no voy a salir a saludar como una tonta su estúpido torneo de peleas – agarró su martillo – tengo retrasos con algunos inventos – además sus padres no me desean ver ahí._

 _Su amiga rió – pero él si desea verte ahí, Kakarotto me comentó que tienes un lugar separado al lado de nosotros, junto con el concejo – le dijo sonriéndole – además el príncipe participará, cuando gane te regalará el scouter del perdedor._

 _¡¿Y yo para que deseo eso?! – exclamó fingiendo molestia – no me gusta los eventos sangrientos, no voy a ir a sentarme para que los reyes me miren con odio y escuchar sus gruñidos cada vez que converse con él – miró a su amiga – suficiente con ver su mala cara cada vez que nos cruzamos por el castillo._

– _Raditz dice que después de que el príncipe salga vencedor te proclamara como su prometida – soltó con una sonrisa coqueta – y serás princesa – su voz salió casi cantando, riendo al ver la cara de su amiga de sorpresa._

 _Bulma se sonrojo por la noticia que su amiga le estaba dando, temió un poco por el accionar de los reyes, pero no podía dejar de sentirse dichosa por todo lo que le decía Milk, si era verdad todo eso, sería la chica más feliz de todo el planeta – iré – le contestó tratando de parecer seria – sólo porque no deseo hacerle un desplante y no quiero aumentar más lo que dicen de mí – y siguió con su invento mientras Milk sonreía satisfecha._

 _Hace un año que sus encuentros amorosos con el príncipe fueron públicos en todo el reino, pronto la población comenzó a tomar bandos, pedir su expulsión del planeta o la muerte por hechizarlo. Algunos la defendieron aludiendo que ella era una pieza importante en el avance tecnológico del planeta, fueron pocos, pero gracias a que comenzaba a formar parte del concejo, los saiyajines comenzaron a tomarla en cuenta. Los de tercera clase, la apoyaban por su propuesta de inclusión._

* * *

"Tuve que luchar contra a disconformidad de los Reyes, quienes al saber los deseos de su hijo mayor, me mostraron todo el rechazo posible, por una temporada tuve miedo que ellos me enviaran a alguna colonia lejana. Ellos no deseaban un ser tan débil al lado de su hijo, yo no sabía luchar, por más que intenté aprender una temporada – rió ante el recuerdo de su amiga tratando de enseñarle poses de pelea – tampoco creían que tuvieron descendencia dignas de tomar el trono de Vegetasei ya que no tendrían un poder aceptable. Creían que su familia sería una burla ante todo el pueblo, que pedirían su abdicación y eso llevaría a un guerra por la posesión del trono".

* * *

– _¡Ustedes son unos exagerados! – Le gritó después de escuchar al rey – sólo queremos estar juntos, ni hemos hablado de hijos._

– _¡No desean tener descendencia! – Exclamó la reina asustada – la dinastía terminaría._

– _Aún tienen a Tarble – soltó Vegeta divertido por la mirada de su madre._

– _No he dicho eso – volvió a intervenir Bulma – simplemente es muy temprano para hablar de hijos – estaba sonrojada, avergonzada por tener que hablar de eso con los padres de él._

– _Una descendencia de ustedes no sería digna – habló el rey serio – su poder de pelea no sería digno de la realeza, podría ser una burla para todos._

 _Bulma lo fulminó con la mirada – sería el niño más inteligente de todo el reino, con mi mente y el poder de Vegeta, ese niño sería perfecto – exclamó furiosa, nadie insultaría sus genes – soy casi perfecta._

 _Vegeta rió por el comentario de su pareja, pensó que la intervención con sus padres iba a ser aburrida y tediosa, pero al contrario la encontraba divertida por la forma en que la chica se defendía ante todas las opiniones de sus padres._

– _¿No piensas intervenir? – Le preguntó su hermano, no sabía porque lo habían llamado, pero igual estaba presente – hablan de tu futuro, generalmente te enfurece que no te tomen en cuenta._

 _Vegeta sonrió de costado – todavía no es necesario que hable, ella se defiende bien._

 _Tarble observó a su futura cuñada quien miraba directamente a sus padres, desafiante y con los brazos cruzados. Era verdad que no sabía luchar, pero en estos momentos desprendía un aura de peligrosidad, sonrió, le agradaba estar en primera fila._

– _Tarble, no tienes nada de qué decir al respecto – le dijo su madre, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento._

 _El saiyajin se acomodó en su asiento y cambió su semblante a uno serio y pensativo, sus padres lo observaron detenidamente, esperando su intervención – creo que Vegeta puede hacer lo que desee, siempre lo ha hecho, y por más que le digan algo igual lo hará – su madre lo miraba molesta – además, uniendo a Bulma con Vegeta aseguraríamos su trabajo en el planeta para siempre y podríamos eliminar su sueldo, digo, sería la princesa, no tendríamos por qué pagarle._

– _¡Yo no trabajo gratis! – Exclamó molesta por la idea del menor – seguiré trabajando, pero quiero mi sueldo._

 _La reina miró pensativa a Bulma y a su hijo menor – es verdad, no tendríamos que pagarte ya que formaría parte de la realeza._

– _Pero la descendencia sigue siendo un problema – soltó el Rey a su esposa._

– _El hijo de Kakarotto es un híbrido y nació con un poder similar al de un primera clase – intervino Vegeta sonriendo._

– _Es verdad – lo apoyó su hermano – podrían traerlo mañana temprano para examinarlo – miró a sus padres – si un clase baja nació con ese poder, imaginen con que poder nacería el hijo de Vegeta._

– _Igual tenemos la descendencia de Tarble – concluyó Vegeta._

– _Déjame fuera de esto – se quejó el menor._

– _No quiero perder mi sueldo – volvió a exclamar Bulma, al ver que nadie le prestaba más atención._

– _Mañana examinaremos al hijo de Kakarotto – ordenó el Rey – le informaré a Nappa, si es verdad sobre el poder, podremos informar de su relación a la población._

– _Todo el reino ya lo sabe – soltó Tarble riendo._

– _Pueden marcharse – dijo la reina ignorando a su menor hijo._

* * *

Me enfrenté varias veces a los reyes, mi amor por tu padre no era un capricho ni menos deseaba la corona de Vegetasei, como varios rumores se esparcieron en el planeta. Tu padre también se enfrentó mucho a tus abuelos, hubo varios momentos en que dudé si era necesaria tanta confrontación, tuve miedo por él y el respeto que le tenía su pueblo, pero nada fue en vano poco a poco los saiyajines dejaron sus prejuicios y aceptaron nuestra relación o la toleraron. Y al final, los Reyes también decidieron darme su apoyo y devolverme el mando del laboratorio, que me fue retirado cuando se enteraron de mi romance con Vegeta. La preocupación del poder de pelea de la descendencia fue desechada cuando conocieron al pequeño Gohan, nieto de Bardock, el niño había nacido con el mismo poder que uno de clase alta, y tenía pequeño momentos que el poder aumentaba de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo."

* * *

– _Mujer, despierta, tenemos reunión con el concejo – le repetía Vegeta mientras se cambiaba - ¡Bulma! – la sacudió levemente al ver que ella se tapaba más con las sábanas._

– _Ve a tu tonta reunión, déjame descansar – le dijo con los ojos cerrados._

– _Tu perteneces al concejo – le recordó – y tu pediste esta reunión – retiró las sabanas de la cama, lanzándolas al suelo._

– _Vegeta, hace frio – le reclamó – esa no es manera de despertar a tu futura esposa – comentó bostezando – debería poner una chimenea en este lugar._

 _Vegeta rodó los ojos exasperado, llegarían tarde a la reunión, algo que odiaba – me marcharé sin ti sino te apuras – le dijo serio._

 _Bulma le gruñó, sabía que le decía la verdad, el odiaba la impuntualidad. Corrió a la ducha a darse un baño rápido._

 _El que Vegeta la insertara en el concejo real también fue pieza clave para que se ganara más adeptos y se oficializara su compromiso delante de todo el Planeta y ministros de las colonias, un gran evento, así fue como lo llamó el príncipe Tarble, quien siempre le mostraba su apoyo._

– _¡Mujer, sal de la ducha! – Le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta – me marcho – le informó y escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Bulma salió del baño y comenzó a alistarse rápidamente, necesitaba llegar antes que comenzaran a discutir temas importantes._

 _Cuando la peli azul ingresó al salón, todos voltearon a verla, ella se disculpó con una leve reverencia y se dirigió a su lugar, pero encontró que no tenía su silla junto a Nappa como siempre acostumbraba a sentarse cuando se reunían. Observó a su alrededor buscando un lugar que ocupar, cuando escuchó el carraspeó del Rey, levantó la mirada levemente sonrojada por la vergüenza, estaba retrasando la reunión, al mirar al Rey este le indicó con la mirada el lugar vacío que se encontraba al lado de su primogénito. Ella se sonrojo más por la sorpresa y subió los tres escalones que dividían los tronos reales de la mesa del concejo. Cuando tomó su lugar, Nappa se volvió a levantar para continuar hablando._

– _Hemos cerrado las arcas reales con un aumento de ingresos – leía sus informes – las colonias están aportando más y su producción a aumentado, por lo que podemos exportar varios materiales y venderlos a buen precio._

 _Bulma sonrió ante eso, ella había observado que muchas de las leyes que tenían oprimían a las colonias evitando que estas produjeran adecuadamente, así que planteó que debían darles un poco de libertad para tener mejores resultados. Además podían vender sus productos en diferentes mercados de la galaxia, también había observado que no necesitaban sólo colonias, también socios comerciales para expandirse._

– _Bulma – le llamó el Rey – Bulma – volvió a llamarla al ver que ella no le contestaba._

 _Tardó en voltear a ver a su futuro suegro, se había perdido en sus pensamientos - ¿sí? – preguntó._

– _¿Por qué pediste la reunión con el concejo? – le preguntó serio, la chica era rara._

 _Bulma parpadeó unos momentos, sin recordar, y luego se levantó rápidamente sorprendiendo a los presentes. Bajó los escalones y se paró entre el concejo y los reyes._

– _Los llamé para informarles que las nuevas naves están terminadas – les dijo sonriendo – su blindaje es superior a cualquiera que pueden encontrar en la galaxia, puede resistir cualquier ataque directo y su sistema de emergencia protege la vida del piloto – sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo – y todo está aquí – les enseñó, algunos del concejo sonrieron escépticos. Bulma les devolvió una sonrisa de superioridad – les presentó la nave saiyancorp SC0002 – retrocedió un par de pasos y lanzó la cápsula al aire, esta soltó humo, todos se levantaron sorprendidos y escucharon como un golpe duro sonó en la sala. Bulma ingresó al humo y cuando este se despejó, se podía visualizar una nave un poco más grande que la que los saiyajines usan, pero de color plateado, el vidrio era de color oscuro que no permitía ver el interior, a ambos lados sobresalía unas aletas de diez centímetros. Bulma sonrió orgullosa ante los presentes, la Reina se acercó a observar mejor la nave y su menor hijo la siguió. Los del concejo volvieron a sentarse y algunos se levantaron después de unos segundos._

– _¿La velocidad? – preguntó Vegeta observando de su asiento, era el único que no parecía sorprendido, Bulma le miró ceñuda, quería que se sorprendiera, no le había hablado del proyecto por eso – esas dos aletas, ¿para qué sirven?_

– _La velocidad todavía se mantiene – le respondió seria – estas dos aletas, permiten mayor estabilidad en el espacio y esconden dos metralletas para responder cualquier ataque y dos lanzadores de humo, ambos son de gran alcance._

– _¿La producción? – Preguntó el Rey – aún tenemos varias de las antiguas._

– _Detuve la producción de la antiguas hace un mes – le contestó – estas se están ensamblando para el uso exclusivo de la realeza, y reemplazaran a las más antiguas y a las que estén dañadas – le indicó – he previsto que dentro de cinco a ocho años todos en el planeta podrán tener una y será fácil almacenarlas – sonrió satisfecha – cada una tendrá un sistema exclusivo que reconocerá a su dueño – le explicó – así no podrá ser utilizada por el enemigo, ni ser vendida sin su autorización._

 _El Rey le sonrió orgulloso mientras seguía admirando la nueva adquisición. Tarble se acercó a la nave para poder tocarla, sonrió al sentarse dentro de ella – es cómoda – refirió – y hay más espacio._

 _Bulma le sonrió – el vidrio impide que el exterior observe al piloto, pero el piloto puede observar sin problemas – siguió explicando – los controles se encuentran en el reposabrazos – se acercó y presionó un dos botones que se encontraban en el filo exterior, y aparecieron los controles de la nave – aquí los tiene – dijo sonriente._

– _Muy bueno diseño, Bulma – le felicitó la Reina._

– _Gracias, su majestad – contestó sonriéndole._

– _Tarble, cierra la compuerta – le ordenó Vegeta, levantándose de su asiento. Su hermano lo observó unos segundos y adivinando lo que el mayor deseaba realizar, cerró la nave – aléjense – advirtió y levantó su mano, lanzando un rayo de ki a la nave._

– _¡Estás loco! – Le gritó Bulma furiosa, la Reina la había retirado del lugar un segundo antes que el rayo impactara en la nave - ¡casi nos matas! – seguía gritando._

– _Si es resistente – comentó Vegeta ignorando los gritos de su prometida – servirá para los viajes peligrosos – sonrió de lado._

– _Sorprendente – soltó Tarble cuando la nave se abrió – no sentí tu ataque, hermano – le sonrió – eres sorprendente, Bulma – la felicitó._

– _Gracias – le sonrió al chico, volteó a ver al mayor furiosa - ¡¿cómo te atreves a dispararle a mi nave?! – le gritó mientras se acercaba hacía él._

– _Aseguraste que era resistente –le contestó sonriéndole – teníamos que probarlo – y su sonrisa se acentuó._

– _¡Pudiste matarme o a tu madre! – Seguía molesta._

– _Les advertí que se alejaran – indicó despreocupado, mientras tomaba su lugar habitual._

– _Maldito saiyajin loco – soltó furiosa._

– _Continuemos – los interrumpió el Rey, rodando los ojos acostumbrado a las peleas de su hijo y prometida._

 _Los del concejo se observaron entre ellos antes de continuar, Nappa se volvió a levantar y siguió con el informe del mes._

* * *

"Nuestra vida en Vegetasei fue dentro de lo normal que podía ser una vida allá. Los saiyajines no se casan como en la Tierra, ellos no realizan tantas ceremonias, ni hay vestidos importantes para esa fecha. Las uniones son realizadas por los o las representantes de cada clase, es una reunión simple donde el líder une las manos de la pareja y las enlaza con una cinta roja, esta no dura más que un par de minutos, pero la mía era diferente ya que me unía al príncipe del planeta, heredero al trono. Nuestra ceremonia se dio en el Gran Salón con la asistencia de todo el Reino" – una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios, mientras recordaba ese momento de su vida, el día que fue la mujer más feliz del mundo.

* * *

– _¿Por qué demoras tanto, mujer? – le recriminó Vegeta, hace media hora que se había cambiado a su traje real oficial y esperaba que Bulma saliera del cuarto de baño._

– _Estoy probándome el vestido de novia – le respondió, mientras se veía al espejo. Había logrado encontrar dos vestidos que deseaba usar ese día y aún no se decidía – puedes ir avanzando – le dijo – las novias siempre llegan tarde._

– _Nadie llega tarde – le gruñó – nadie hace esperar a la realeza._

– _¡Son mis tradiciones! – le gritó._

– _¡No me importa! – le respondió molesto, no le agradaba la idea de esperar._

– _¡Si deseas esta unión, tendrán que importarte! – le gritó más fuerte y escuchó que le ponía el seguro a la puerta._

 _Vegeta gruñó y salió del cuarto dando un portazo. Las locuras de su mujer lo desquiciaban la mayoría de veces. Se dirigió al Gran Salón, donde lo esperaban su familia y la de Bardock._

– _¿Bulma? – le preguntó su madre al verlo ingresar solo._

– _Llegará después – respondió molesto._

– _¿Después? – Preguntó confundida - ¿se arrepintió? – la Reina la iba asesinar si es que hacía ese desplante a la Realeza._

– _Llegará después, algo de sus costumbres – le respondió – mujer loca._

– _Milk hizo lo mismo – comentó Kakarotto – dice que es una tradición terrícola, llegar unos minutos después._

– _Iré a ver a Bulma – les dijo Milk con Gohan en brazos – le ayudaré a cambiarse más rápido – les sonrió e hizo una reverencia._

 _Después de casi una hora, Bulma hizo su ingreso al Gran salón, todos la quedaron observando asombrados. La peli azul llevaba un vestido strapless blanco hasta las rodillas, ceñido en la parte de arriba. Su cabello estaba adornado con flores de color rojo que imitaban la forma de una corona. Milk la acompañaba en el caminar, mientras que Gohan iba adelante lanzando pétalos de flores azules, rojas y negras, colores de la realeza. Cuando llegaron con Vegeta, Milk le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bulma y se dirigió al lado de su esposo. Bulma y Vegeta se quedaron frente a frente, sonriéndose orgullosamente._

 _El Rey carraspeó un par de veces para llamar la atención de los presentes – comencemos – dijo con voz alta y firme – Príncipe Vegeta, hijo del Rey Vegeta y la Reina Anzu, heredero al Trono de Vegetasei yo declaro ante todo tu pueblo que desde este día serás unido a Bulma Brief, científica de los laboratorios reales y creadora de los grandes inventos del reino – con un lazo rojo envolvió las manos derechas de ambos – lo que yo uno nadie puede destruir – finalizó con una sonrisa a ambos._

 _Todos los presentes aplaudieron sonoramente y levantaron sus copas de vino - ¡Por el príncipe Vegeta y la princesa Bulma! – gritaron unísonos antes de beber._

 _Después de la ceremonia, el Gran Salón fue despejado para instalar las mesas del buffet para la Realeza, el concejo y los líderes de las clases, y sus familias. Fuera del palacio, los saiyajines comenzaron los festejos lanzando rayos de ki al aire que al chocarse producían un estruendoso sonido y provocando risas entre los espectadores. Todo el planeta se llenó de festejos, bebida y comida, algunos lados se escuchaba algún tipo de música que incitaba a enfrentamientos amistosos y no tan amistosos._

* * *

"Tu nacimiento fue el acontecimiento más importante de todo el reino, se celebró casi toda una semana. Los miedos de que nacieras con un poder inferior fueron desechado ni bien lanzaste tu primer llanto en este mundo, naciste con un poder superior a cualquier bebé saiyajin, superando el poder de tu padre. Todos en el reino estaban orgullosos de ti, se esperaba mucho de ti a pesar que eras un recién nacido".

* * *

– _Trunks, tranquilo te puedes atorar si lactas muy rápido – le hablaba a su bebé sonriéndole – gracias por la visita, Milk._

– _Ni que lo digas – le contestó sonriéndole – si es como mi Gohan, vas a tener que buscar otro complemento lácteo – le advirtió – los saiyajines tienen un apetito voraz desde que nacen – y se rió por su comentario._

– _Ya veremos, Milk – le contestó sin apartar los ojos de su bebé - ¿cómo esta Gohan? – el niño de su amiga se desarrollaba a una velocidad increíble, a los dos años ya caminaba y corría sin problemas y hablaba muy bien._

 _Milk hizo una mueca de disgusto – Kakarotto quiere que comience con su entrenamiento – le comentó disconforme – le dije que esta muy pequeño, pero refiere que todos los saiyajines a esa edad comienzan los entrenamientos en casa._

 _Bulma observó a su bebé, ella tampoco deseaba que ingresara a los entrenamientos a tan corta edad – Milk, ¿qué es lo que desea Gohan?_

– _Es un bebé, él no sabe lo que desea – le soltó molesta._

– _Lo digo porque no parece muy entusiasmado con las peleas – le dijo rápidamente – pareciera que le gusta más el laboratorio._

– _Sí – afirmó animosa su amiga – Gohan ya sale leer y Bardock me dijo que los niños de su edad no leen – le contó orgullosa – deseo que sea un gran científico._

– _Eso depende de Gohan, Milk – le dijo – podría solicitar que Gohan sea el guardia real de Trunks – le comentó – así no ingresaría a los entrenamientos colectivos y podría estar cerca de los laboratorios._

– _Es una gran idea, Bulma – le dijo su amiga y le abrazó emocionada – le diré a Kakarotto ni bien llegue a casa, se alegrara saber que Gohan tendrá una gran misión – le sonrió al bebé – mi Gohan no dejará que nada te pase._

* * *

Bulma observó el paisaje por el ventanal de su cuarto, definitivamente una de las primeras cosas que debía hacer si es que alguna vez volvía a pisar ese planeta era disculparse con su amiga, ella siempre la había apoyado y la trató de la peor forma la última vez que se habían visto.

– _¡Aléjate de nosotros, Milk! – Le gritó molesta - ¡no vamos a regresar!_

– _Bulma entiende – trató de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga – el reino espera el regreso del príncipe, no se sabe nada de los Reyes – trató de acercarse a Bulma, pero ella retrocedió – nadie les va hacer daño, Gohan puede protegerlos._

– _No deseo protección de nadie – le cortó – no vamos a volver, mi hijo tendrá una vida segura en la Tierra – la miró duramente – si aún tienes algo de respeto por mí, obedecerás mis órdenes y te marcharas con tu hijo de aquí – y le señaló la puerta._

– _No puede negarle su destino al príncipe – le dijo sin moverse._

– _Ese destino es la muerte – le respondió – no dejaré que mi hijo muera, no será un guerrero – cruzó sus brazos – recuerda que tú tampoco deseabas que tu hijo fuera uno de ellos._

– _Gohan tiene el deber de proteger al Príncipe de los saiyajines – le informó – y lo protegerá donde sea que este se encuentre – y se marchó de la casa - ¡Gohan! – Llamó al niño que se encontraba en el jardín – aún tienes tiempo, Bulma, nadie sabe que huiste, el príncipe Tarble indicó que has marchado por tu seguridad, pero cuando regresen todos se darán cuenta – el niño ingresó al lado – nos vamos._

– _Hasta luego, princesa – el niño le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y siguió a su madre._

No había sido su intención, pero el miedo de perder a su hijo había sido mayor, su mayor error había sido no confiar en si misma, no confiar en los demás. Suspiró, encendió otro cigarro y siguió con su relato.

* * *

– _Será la fiesta del año, Trunks – le decía sonriente al bebé en sus brazos quien sonreía, pero mantenía el ceño fruncido._

– _Es una tontería este evento – le dijo Vegeta mientras veía como el salón era decorado por varios robots voladores – deberíamos hacer un torneo en su honor y el niño vencedor sería parte de su guardia real._

– _Su guardián será Gohan ya te lo dije – le recordó – ya cumplió tres años y puede entrenar con Bardock en el palacio y acompañarme en el laboratorio para jugar con Trunks – le sonrió._

– _El príncipe no debe de jugar con tercera clases – espetó serio._

– _Es un buen niño y eso basta, así Trunks tiene amigos y aprende a relacionarse – le contestó – así como será un antisocial como su padre – sonrió._

 _El pequeño observó a su padre y levantó sus manitos buscándolo, se movía en los brazos de su madre, quería ser cargado por Vegeta – parece que el niño no te soporta – comentó divertido, pero sin acceder a la solicitud de su hijo._

– _Quiere que lo cargues – le indicó entregándole a su hijo – no muerde – le comentó divertida al ver la mueca de su pareja – le tienes miedo a tu hijo._

– _No le tengo miedo a nada, mujer – le contestó molesto y cargó al niño quien rió en brazos de su padre para luego devolverle la misma mirada ceñuda con la que él lo miraba._

– _No deberías verlo así – le reclamó – aprenderá ese feo hábito y asustara a todos._

– _Es una mirada digna de reyes – le contestó semi sonriendo._

 _Bulma bufó y siguió con los preparativos del primer cumpleaños de su hijo, sería un gran evento, habían sido invitados todos los representantes de cada colonia y todos los saiyajines tenían orden de regresar al planeta. Observó a su esposo, quien aún cargaba al bebé, quizás no era mala idea el torneo, podría escoger alguien más para el cuidado de Trunks siempre es bueno una ayuda extra._

* * *

"Todo marchaba excelente en el planeta desde tu nacimiento, las colonias aumentaban su productividad, los inventos que desarrollaba mejoraban el avance tecnológico y más planeta deseaban realizar tratos con nosotros. El planeta Vegeta entró en su apogeo, muchos comenzaron a llamarlo El Imperio Saiyajin, fue un orgullo para todos nosotros que seamos conocidos en varias regiones del planeta".

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias a los que les están dando una oportunidad a este fic, a las dos personas que dejaron su rw** _ **Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta**_ **. También gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia y a los que lo leen.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan un rw.**

 **Disculpen si algún horror ortográfico se escabulló por ahí.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holas, les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos y las que están entre comillas es el relato de Bulma.**

 **Todos tenemos una estrella que nos guía en nuestro camino, que nos alumbra hacia nuestro destino. Bulma aprenderá que el miedo sólo nublará esa luz, perdiéndonos entre las tinieblas, y sólo obteniendo dolor en nuestras vidas. Ella tratará de expiar sus culpas y encaminar a su hijo hacia su estrella correcta.**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5.**

"Al consolidarnos como un Gran Imperio, nuestras conquistas eran celebradas por todo el planeta, muchos planetas solicitaban unirse a nosotros para ganar en tecnología y en defensa, tuvimos muchos adeptos, pero también ganamos enemigos, algunos eran grupos extremistas que solicitaban la liberación completa de su planeta y así no tener ninguna relación comercial con los saiyajines, otros eran seres que buscaban apoderarse de nuestras mejores colonias, tratando de invadirlas. Pudimos hacernos cargo de ellos, muchos de los extremistas eran contenidos por los propios habitantes del planeta donde se originaba las disputas, los invasores eran eliminados por los escuadrones que enviamos para proteger nuestras colonias y a nuestros socios, poco a poco nos confiamos de nuestro poderío, nos sentimos orgullosos de nuestro Imperio y nos creíamos invencibles. Pero pronto hubo quien nos recordase que no éramos dioses, las colonias comenzaron a ser atacadas, nuestros aliados comerciales fueron destruidos y muchos comenzaron a romper sus contratos por miedo al nuevo invasor, un ser déspota y arrogante, totalmente frio y psicópata, incapaz de sentir un pizca de remordimiento por toda la muerte que estaba trayendo a su paso. Un ser totalmente despreciable llamado Lord Freezer, provenía de un planeta de Hielo, seres que destruían todo lo que encontraban y deseosos de dominar todo a su paso."

* * *

– _No podemos dejar que siga avanzando – soltó Vegeta molesto ante el concejo – debemos evitar que siga destruyendo nuestras colonias, dimos nuestra palabra que los mantendríamos a salvo –gruñó._

– _No podemos atacar si una estrategia – contestó Bulma con Trunks en brazos – necesitamos buscar en donde se encuentra ese lagarto._

– _Su poder es increíble – informó Nappa – se tendría que enviar a los saiyajines más poderosos para que lo enfrenten._

– _Si dejamos desprotegido el planeta, ellos atacaran – recalcó Bulma, su hijo forcejeaba entre sus brazos, tratando de soltarse del agarre – tranquilo, Trunks – le susurró._

– _Deja al mocoso en el suelo, mujer – le riñó Vegeta – desea caminar._

– _Todavía es muy pequeño, puede tropezarse – le contestó temerosa._

– _Es un saiyajin, puede soportar cualquier golpe – le sonrió orgulloso su esposo._

– _Deberías pedirle a Milk y Gohan que lo cuiden – opinó Tarble – y así concentrarnos en el contra ataque – no quería sonar insensible, pero su pueblo estaba siendo asesinado._

– _Lo dejaré en el suelo – aceptó Bulma y soltó al niño, quien comenzó a dar sus pasos en el gran salón ante la mirada de todos los presentes._

 _La Reina carraspeó después de unos minutos para llamar la atención de todos – muchos escuadrones han salido con la misión de espiar al lagarto y buscar su ubicación para así poder atacar – informó._

– _No servirá de nada – dijo Vegeta – debemos enviar a los mejores guerreros para que le den caza – acotó, observando disimuladamente el andar de su hijo._

– _Necesitamos una ruta – le contradijo Bulma – sin una ruta de viaje, sería una pérdida de tiempo y de saiyajines._

– _El lagarto se cree invencible – opinó Tarble – es muy confiado, si proponemos una reunión podremos saber dónde se encuentra y tenerle una trampa._

– _¿Por qué desearía una reunión con nosotros? – le preguntó su padre._

– _Antes de eliminar nuestras colonias, solicitó reunirse contigo, padre, pero tu deseaste atacarlo – le recordó – esto es un juego para él, solo desea que le temamos y nos subordinemos ante él._

– _El ataque sería en conjunto – opinó Vegeta – tendríamos que ir los tres._

– _¿Tres? – preguntó Bulma y Tarble al unisonó._

– _Los reyes y yo – le contestó – somos los más fuertes de todo el Imperio – desvió su mirada hacia el concejo – también llevaremos soldados fuertes, reúnan a todos los soldados que encuentren, no importa de qué clase sean – les ordenó._

 _Nappa se levantó inmediatamente y después de hacer una reverencia se marchó del lugar._

– _No pueden irse – le reclamó Bulma temerosa por un resultado trágico._

– _Volveremos antes de lo pensado – le dijo Vegeta sin darle importancia._

– _Nosotros tres seremos suficientes para acabar con ese lagarto – soltó con arrogancia la reina._

– _Madre, yo también deseo ir – pidió Tarble._

– _Te quedarás con Bulma a gobernar en nuestro nombre – le informó Vegeta serio – no quiero problemas._

 _Vegeta salió rápidamente del salón seguido de Bulma, quien tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo._

– _¡Espera! – Le gritó antes de llegar a su habitación – no puedes marcharte – le dijo cuando estuvieron más cerca._

– _No me pasara nada, mujer – le contestó arrogante –siempre regreso triunfante de mis batallas._

– _Siempre hay una primera vez para todo – comentó temerosa._

– _Volveré – le aseguró – y entrenaré a Trunks cuando cumpla tres años._

– _Todavía no cumple los dos – rió ella – no deseo que se lastime – lo abrazó – no deseo que te lastimen._

– _Tus trajes me protegerán – le contestó sin devolver el abrazo pero sin zafarse de este – regresaremos con la cabeza de ese lagarto y conquistaremos sus territorios._

– _Promételo – rogó en el oído de su pareja._

 _Vegeta la abrazó – volveremos a celebrar el segundo cumpleaños de Trunks._

* * *

"La batalla que debió demorar un par de meses, nunca llegó. El encuentro fue saboteado y muchos saiyajines perdieron la vida en una lucha infernal sin propósito, las comunicaciones con tu padre se perdieron, Trunks" – Bulma se detuvo, era demasiado doloroso recordar la despedida y la última vez que vio a su Vegeta, subiendo a su nave con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, ovacionado por todo el pueblo. – "La batalla se extendió por varias colonias, muchos saiyajines salían, pocos regresaban, pero ni uno traía noticias de la realeza. Al pasar los meses, todo el pueblo se impacientó, solicitaron que el príncipe Tarble también saliese a pelear, pero él no podía dejar el planeta por órdenes de su padre y hermano, y porque su poder no era tan grande para hacer frente a la amenaza. Muchos saiyajines cuestionaron su liderazgo, el miedo trae consigo el odio, mi querido Trunks, y comenzó la división de la población, rechazaron a tu tío, llamándolo indigno para estar en el trono, luego comenzaron a rechazarte por ser mestizo".

* * *

– _Los problemas en el sector 3 fueron solucionados – indicó un soldado – pero los del secto está pidiendo conversar con usted para preparar la separación del Imperio, refieren que sin el Rey Vegeta no pueden seguir con una monarquía débil que no les asegura protección._

– _Envíen algunos emisarios para conversar con ellos – respondió Tarble – si es que no desean negociar, que vengan al planeta a informarme que les ha prometido Freezer._

– _Los rumores sobre la muerte de los reyes se ha expandido a toda la galaxia – respondió temeroso – varios planetas están solicitando retirarse del Imperio._

– _Ninguno puede liberarse – respondió serio – son colonias, su opinión poco importa._

– _¡Tarble! – Le increpó Bulma – tienen miedo es normal su pedido – miró al soldado – indícales que para solicitar su separación es necesario que lo hagan en persona y así dialogar los términos, además no pueden creer en rumores infundados._

– _Sí, señora – le respondió el soldado, se inclinó y se marchó._

– _No podemos tratarlos como esclavos – le dijo a su cuñado – pueden traicionarnos si es que creen que no son importantes para nosotros._

– _No aceptaré más rebeldes en el Imperio – le respondió fastidiado – sabes que ellos son los que difaman a la realeza._

– _¡Señor! – Ingresó corriendo un soldado – hay una revuelta en las afueras de la ciudad, varios soldados están solicitando el regreso de los reyes en los próximos días o su abdicación junto con la del príncipe Trunks._

– _Otra vez – soltó Bulma cansada en su trono – es la segunda del mes, ¿Quién es el líder?_

– _El soldado Broly, Señora – le informó._

– _Su padre está en batalla – recordó Tarble – no debía actuar de esa forma._

– _Es por eso que asegura que los reyes han muerto en batalla – comentó el soldado – por lo que solicita que el palacio sea tomado por un guerrero más capacito que pueda lidiar con Freezer._

– _Está sembrando el miedo en todo el planeta – dijo Bulma – debemos apresarlo._

– _Deberíamos enviar soldados e invitarlo a palacio – comentó el pequeño niño, los mayores lo observaron – que confirme sus rumores de lo contrario podemos eliminarlo por traición a la monarquía, nadie se opondría a eso – le sonrió a su tío – sublevarse por chismes no es muy honorable._

* * *

"Los rumores empezaron cada vez más fuerte, muchos decían que Freezer había vencido a la realeza y se dirigía al planeta a reclamarlos como suyos, pero al pasar los meses, no ocurrió nada de eso por lo que se desecharon esas ideas rápidamente. Pero luego comenzaron otras aludiendo que la reunión se estaba dando y te entregarían con signo de paz" – Bulma tembló ante esa idea, el miedo que sintió en esos años la volvió a invadir, dejó el lapicero en una esquina y comenzó a dudar si era buena idea entregar todo eso a su hijo. Necesitaba despejarse, buscó más cigarrillos en su cuarto y abrió las persianas del lugar, no podía tener miedo ahora que estaba acabando. Suspiró fuertemente, y se volvió a sentar ante su escritorio, debía acabar antes que el miedo la invadiera nuevamente.

* * *

– _Tranquilízate, Bulma – le dijo su cuñado – son tonterías lo que se dice._

– _No sabemos nada de ellos, ha pasado 6 meses – soltó temerosa – quizás ya estén muertos – se tapó la boca inmediatamente._

 _Se encontraban en el laboratorio, Bulma trataba de continuar con sus trabajos, el número de científicos había disminuido, muchos habían regresado a sus planetas por miedo a los ataques y ella no tenía el valor para negarles su partida. Ese día había tenido una pesadilla, Vegeta estaba en el suelo, inconsciente o eso ella quería creer, y por más que intentaba acercarse, no podía. Se había levantado sobresaltada y casi sudorosa. El trabajar no había calmado su nerviosismo como siempre lo hacía por lo que llamó a su cuñado para saber si había noticias sobre ellos._

– _No han muerto – le dijo muy serio – ya habríamos sido informados, además Freezer no está aquí – intentó razonar con ella._

– _No dejaré que se lleve a mi hijo – soltó segura – no dejaré que lo toque._

– _Nadie tocara a Trunks – le aseguró – nadie nos invadirá._

– _Sabes que hay traidores en el planeta – le informó – sabes que muchos de ellos desean llevarse a Trunks y entregarlo como ofrenda a ese lagarto asqueroso – abrazó más a su hijo, quien frunció más el ceño._

– _Nadie tocara al príncipe Trunks – le volvió a repetir – tiene dos grandes guardaespaldas y a todo el escuadrón real para protegerlo._

– _Pronto nos quedaremos sin soldados – dijo Bulma – todos están partiendo ya sea escapando o para unirse a las batallas._

– _Todo acabará pronto – le trató de confortar pero el tampoco lucía muy seguro._

* * *

"Las noticias de ataques a las colonias se hicieron más seguido, varios soldados fueron enviados para que resguardaran la paz en ellas y pudieran protegerlas. Pero seguíamos sin saber nada de tu padre o tus abuelos, había veces que llegaban mensajes escuetos donde informaban que se encontraban bien, luchando y las comunicaciones fallaban. El planeta vivía una disconformidad continua, se daban varias peleas entre los opositores y aún creyentes en nosotros, se volvió hablar de destronarnos, de asesinarnos. El miedo creció en mí y ordené a Gohan y Kybion, tu otro guardaespaldas, que no se separan de ti en ningún momento, tú eras su prioridad y estabas antes que la vida de ellos."

* * *

– _Los protegeré con mi vida si es posible, Señora – indicó con una reverencia el saiyajin puro – no tengo temor de morir por mi príncipe – le sonrió sinceramente al niño._

 _Bulma le sonrió al niño. Kybion había sido el ganador del torneo que se realizó en conmemoración del primer aniversario de natalicio del Príncipe, era mayor por cuatro años, un gran admirador de la realeza._

– _Gracias, Kybion – le agradeció Bulma – cuiden bien de él, mientras estoy trabajando._

 _Gohan se inclinó – Sí – respondió entusiasmado – le enseñaremos algunas poses de defensa – comentó._

– _No – respondió rápidamente – aún es pequeño y puede hacerse daño._

– _Jamás lastimaríamos al príncipe – intervino Kybion – sólo serán movimientos nada fuerte – prometió._

 _Bulma les sonrió – de acuerdo – y volvió a su trabajo._

 _A pesar que llevaba a Trunks al laboratorio con ella, no siempre podía estar pendiente de su hijo por lo que temía que alguien le pudiese hacer daño mientras ella estuviese trabajando, es por eso que llevaba a sus guardaespaldas con ella. Así ellos cuidaban del niño y lo entretenían para que no se aburriese._

 _Gohan también había mostrado cierto interés en el laboratorio por lo que cuando Kybion jugaba con el príncipe él se acercaba a observar el trabajo de los otros científicos o preguntaba por algún proyecto nuevo. Pero ese día, no había más científicos, estaban solos en el laboratorio, esperaba que todo volviese a la normalidad dentro de poco. También deseaba pasar tiempo con su abuela y madre a quienes veía poco debido al cuidado del príncipe. Suspiró y volvió a prestar atención al menor de casi dos año._

 _El día había sido poco productivo, más se había centrado en la remodelación de las naves y las mejoras que podía darles, también en los trajes que tenían que enviar a los soldados en el exterior. Se marcharon del laboratorio al atardecer, ya no se quedaba hasta el anochecer como antes, los dos niños les acompañaron hasta la habitación del príncipe, hicieron una reverencia en señal de despedida._

 _Los días pasaron monótonamente, su rutina no cambiaba, los días en que podía sonreír con su hijo y salir a pasear por las afueras del palacio habían acabado. El cielo rojo se le volvió opaco con el pasar de los días, se sentía encerrada en su propio palacio, a pesar que nadie había dado la orden, pero el miedo que sucediese algo le impedía salir. Suspiró mientras veía las escasas nubes paseando por el cielo, ese día no había ido al laboratorio, deseaba pasarlo con su hijo, así sea encerrados en su habitación. Había trasladado a Trunks a su habitación, por miedo a ataques nocturnos, que no habían sucedido, pero si había visto incendios en la lejanía que alumbraban la noche y que le quitaban el sueño. Hay veces pensaba que era muy sobreprotectora, pero se recordaba por los tiempos que estaban pasando. Observó a su hijo dormir largo tiempo, decidió acompañarlo, pero los ruidos en el pasillo hicieron que se incorporara nuevamente y buscara información de lo que sucedía. Antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta, toda la habitación se estremeció y escuchó varias explosiones al parecer cercanas a ellos, el niño también se levantó inmediatamente y siguió a su madre para salir._

– _Trunks, no te alejes – le ordenó sosteniendo fuertemente la mano del niño._

 _El niño asintió y corrieron en dirección al gran salón, escucharon otra explosión y Bulma cayó al suelo - ¿Te encuentras bien, mamá? – Le preguntó el niño angustiado – debemos buscar a mi tío, él sabrá que hacer._

– _Señora – le llamó un soldado – debemos escoltarla hacia el Gran Salón – le indicó cuando llegó a su lado._

– _¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó._

– _Han realizado un ataque al laboratorio – le respondió – no hay heridos en la zona y ya se detuvo a los traidores, pero por su seguridad debo escoltarla hasta la llegada del Regente Tarble._

– _Yo puedo defender a mi madre – exclamó el niño orgullosamente._

 _El soldado le sonrió – lo sabemos príncipe, yo lo voy apoyar – le indicó con una reverencia._

– _¿Dónde se encuentra Gohan? – Preguntó Bulma - ¿Dónde está Milk y su familia?_

– _No sabría informarle, señora – le respondió – por favor, acompáñeme al Gran Salón._

 _Caminaron hacia el Gran Salón donde los esperaba Tarble y varios soldados que se inclinaron ni bien ingresaron - ¿Qué les demoró? – les preguntó molesto._

– _¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ignorando a su cuñado - ¿Por qué el ataque?_

– _Algunos compañeros de Broly han venido a solicitar su liberación – indicó Tarble, mirando a sus soldados para que no hablasen._

 _Bulma observó que los soldados bajaron la mirada, esa explicación no le convencía - ¿Y porque atacaron el laboratorio? – Le preguntó seriamente._

 _Tarble dudó un momento en responder – no tengo idea, supongo que no saben dónde está Broly – le indicó no muy convincente._

– _Me buscaban a mí, ¿verdad? – Lo enfrentó acercándose – ¡querían eliminarme! – gritó furiosa._

– _No lo sabemos – le respondió rápidamente – atacaron varios lados del palacio también, no te sientas tan importante – le comentó fríamente._

– _¿Dónde está Gohan y Kybion? – volvió a preguntar._

– _Kybion decidió unirse a la armada y salió a luchar – le respondió un soldado._

– _Nunca fui informada de esa decisión – exclamó molesta – no puede dejarnos, solicito su regreso inmediatamente._

– _No puede ser posible, señora – le dijo el soldado con la mirada al suelo._

– _Es una orden, soldado – le indicó con rabia._

– _No va ser posible, señora – volvió a repetir – falleció el día de ayer, deteniendo un levantamiento contra la corona._

 _Bulma se tapó la boca en señal de sorpresa y dolor al recordar el rostro sonriente del niño. Observó a su hijo, quien miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados fuertemente. Algunas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, quiso abrazar a su hijo, pero se detuvo, no quería mostrarlo débil ante los soldados._

– _¿Detuvo el levantamiento? – Preguntó Trunks tratando de sonar sereno._

– _Sí, mi príncipe – le respondió el soldado – gracias a él, se restauró el orden en esa colonia._

– _Bien – le contestó – su lealtad será recompensada otorgándole la medalla dorada de lealtad a su familia._

– _Su familia está luchando al lado de los reyes y su padre, príncipe – indicó el soldado – yo soy su tío._

– _La recibirás por ellos – indicó Trunks – se informará a todas las colonias y naves sobre el fallecimiento del soldado Kybion y su ordenamiento a los soldados de élite del Rey, junto con su familia._

– _Gracias, príncipe Trunks – le respondió el soldado, inclinándose ante él._

* * *

"Los ataques a palacio no se detuvieron, las revueltas en el planeta aumentaban y los enfrentamientos se hicieron más encarnizados. Se detuvieron a varios traidores, muchos de ellos fueron acusados de ser espías de Freezer, a pesar que no tocaba el planeta ya lo estaba destruyendo con el miedo y las ansias de poder de los otros saiyajines." – Bulma prendió un cigarro, necesitaba aclarar un poco sus ideas, pronto acabaría con todo, necesitaba entregarle todo lo necesario para que su hijo pudiera tomar sus decisiones – "Los rumores aumentaban, desde la muerte de tu padre o de los reyes hasta un precio por nuestras cabezas, quien nos entregara gobernaría el planeta con apoyo de Freezer. Nuestros aliados solicitaban que seas protegido ante un posible rapto, tu tío decidió ponerte otro guardaespaldas más, pero debido a los problemas internos del planeta me negué rotundamente, no confiaba en nadie." – Bulma se sirvió otro vaso de vino – "Lo peor vino después de tu segundo cumpleaños, después de meses sin poder comunicarnos con tus abuelos o tu padre, recibimos una noticia desalentadora."

* * *

– _Princesa – la llamó un soldado con el rostro aterrorizado – hemos recibido una llamada del soldado Kakarotto._

 _Bulma se levantó inmediatamente del trono - ¿Qué dice? – sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, Kakarotto estaba al lado de los reyes, si tenían noticias de él, deberían tener noticias de Vegeta - ¡habla! – le ordenó desesperada._

– _El Rey ha caído – dijo casi con un hilo de voz – Lord Freezer lo ha matado._

 _Todas las miradas recayeron en el príncipe Tarble quien permanecía sentado en su trono, con la mirada pérdida, al sentir las miradas sobre él, recobró su compostura - ¿Qué hay sobre mi madre y mi hermano? ¿Cuándo regresaran? – preguntó al soldado._

– _Kakarotto no nos informó sobre el estado de ellos – respondió – sólo nos informó que el Príncipe Vegeta desea que coronen a su hijo, y usted y la princesa sirvan como regentes – les indicó._

– _¿Vegeta no regresará? – Preguntó Bulma – quiere coronar a su hijo con las divisiones que hay en el planeta – miró fijamente al soldado - ¿Cuál es la frecuencia que utilizó para comunicarse? – Caminó hacia él – llévame al área de comunicaciones, necesito hablar con Vegeta._

– _La comunicación se cortó hace media hora – le informó – no hemos podido restablecerla._

– _Yo lo arreglaré – aseguró Bulma dirigiéndose a la salida._

– _El cuerpo de mi padre – soltó Tarble – pregúntales sobre el cuerpo de mi padre y cuantos días de luto debemos guardar – había escondido su rostro en la palma de su mano – se cancela la reunión, convoquen a todos, daremos la noticia dentro de una hora – ordenó – programaremos una reunión mañana a primera hora para ver la coronación del príncipe Trunks._

– _Quiero que papá regrese – soltó el niño aún sentado en el trono que le pertenecía a su padre – quiero que él sea Rey._

– _Tu padre está luchando por nosotros, Trunks – le dijo su tío – regresara pronto._

– _Madre – llamó a Bulma – quiero hablar con papá – caminó hacia ella._

– _Hablaremos con él – le aseguró y salieron del salón._

– _Princesa, espere – el soldado corrió detrás de ellos._

 _Bulma golpeó el tablero debajo de la pantalla de comunicaciones, llevaban horas tratando de restablecer el enlace anterior._

– _Es imposible establecer comunicación con ellos – le indicó otro soldado, después de varios intentos – no se sabe más._

 _Bulma golpeó el teclado furiosa por la impotencia que sentía – maldito, Vegeta – murmuró para sí misma – traten hasta la noche, si hay algún cambio llámenme inmediatamente._

 _Madre e hijo salieron del lugar y se marcharon a su habitación, el pequeño Trunks no sabía que decirle a su madre, ni cómo comportarse. Su abuelo había fallecido y su padre había decidido que él sea el Rey del planeta, sus clases todavía no empezaban, no iba a saber cómo gobernar. Estaba nervioso y ansioso, deseaba ver a su padre. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron aparecer en sus ojos, se limpió inmediatamente no debía mostrar debilidad ante los demás._

 _Bulma sabía que su intercomunicador funcionaba bien, eran ellos los que no querían comunicarse, maldijo mentalmente a su pareja, sabía que él no deseaba hablar con ella, su guerra era más importante para él que la vida de su hijo. Gruñó ante ese pensamiento, Vegeta no era cariñoso con ella o su hijo, pero sabía que los quería, lo veía en su mirada en sus comportamiento suavizado para ella y Trunks. Quiso llorar, el sentimiento de soledad había aumentado, se sentía perdida como los primeros días que llegó a ese planeta, sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Miró a su hijo, pronto comenzaría sus entrenamientos para que sea un guerrero de elite, tembló ante la idea que su padre deseara que lo acompañe en el campo de batalla, se aterrorizó imaginando todas las veces que él saldrá de misiones. No quería perder a su hijo en batallas tontas, en ese momento no encontraba sentido a ninguna pelea que tenían los saiyajines, no quería sentirse más devastada de lo que se sentía en ese momentos._

 _Al llegar a su habitación, dejó al niño en la cama para que este descanse mientras ella se acomodaba en el balcón, el frio se estaba instaurando en el planeta, un frío atroz que siempre le obligaba a prender la chimenea de la habitación. Necesitaba pensar, los saiyajines estaban divididos por el miedo y la lealtad, algunos pedían el regreso de la realeza y lo que prometía Lord Freezer, enfrentamientos con guerreros más poderosos, más colonias. Estos saiyajines no aceptarían a su hijo como Rey del planeta, sabía que los enfrentamientos serían más frecuentes desde ahora, se estaba murmurando que había saiyajines trabajando como espías para el Imperio del lagarto. Prendió un cigarro, mientras veía al sol esconderse entre las montañas rojas del horizonte, no perdería a su hijo, no perdería a nadie más. Había tomado una decisión, quizás sería odiada por el hombre que más amaba, pero no dejaría que nada le pasara a su hijo. Temía por la vida de su hijo._

* * *

"Tu tío anunció tu coronación al día siguiente, muchos saiyajines se levantaron pidiendo el retorno de tu padre, solicitando un combate por la corona, hubo enfrentamientos y algunos ataques menores al palacio. Cuando la crisis llegó a su punto máximo, valientemente te elevaste ante varios de tus detractores y hablaste fuerte y claro, demostrando ser digno hijo de tu padre, hijo de reyes" – apagó su colilla en el cenicero, se dio cuenta que estaba lleno, no sabía cuántos cigarrillos había fumado de ese día – "Te pido disculpas, Trunks, después de tu discurso te mostraste confiado y emocionado por tu coronación, me hiciste prometer que te tomaría varias fotos para mostrárselas a tu padre, pero mi miedo a perderte fue mayor por lo que nos marchamos un día antes. Te cedé y salimos del planeta al anochecer, llegamos a la Tierra después de varios meses de viaje, mis padres nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y no preguntaron mucho".

Bulma volvió a llorar, el dolor regresó a ella y le miedo – "Tus recuerdos, tus memorias las fui cambiando, relatándote cuentos, convenciéndote de que eran sueños, producto de tu imaginación. Pronto dejaste de preguntar por tu planeta natal, por tus abuelos o tu tío. Pronto olvidaste que tenías una cola en donde ahora solo hay una cicatriz de un accidente ficticio."

* * *

 **Continuará…**

 **Muchas gracias a los que les están dando una oportunidad a este fic, a las personas que dejaron su rw:** _ **Kuran-Bella, sky d, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta**_ **. También gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia y a los que lo leen.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan un rw.**

 **Disculpen si algún horror ortográfico se escabulló por ahí. Si falta la letra "S" disculpen, pero en mi lap esta malograda, y tengo que apretarla varias veces para que aparezca. Gracias de nuevo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holas, les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos y las que están entre comillas es el relato de Bulma.**

 **Todos tenemos una estrella que nos guía en nuestro camino, que nos alumbra hacia nuestro destino. Bulma aprenderá que el miedo sólo nublará esa luz, perdiéndonos entre las tinieblas, y sólo obteniendo dolor en nuestras vidas. Ella tratará de expiar sus culpas y encaminar a su hijo hacia su estrella correcta.**

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6.**

– _No puedes detenerme, Tarble – le gritó decidida – me marcho del planeta, no dejaré que mi hijo muera en alguna batalla sin sentido._

– _Trunks tiene sangre guerrera, no puedes detener lo que corre por su venas – le dijo serio – no puedo permitir que te marches, mañana es su coronación, él desea eso, Vegeta desea eso._

 _El príncipe había descubierto a Bulma con Trunks en brazos, dirigiéndose al hangar de despegue, la había seguido y enfrentado cuando la vio intentar subir a una nave. No podía dejar que abandonaran el planeta, que abandonara a su hermano, a su pueblo._

– _¿Y que hay con lo que yo deseo? – Le preguntó – no quiero que mi hijo muera, tu gente no lo quiere como rey._

– _Con el tiempo lo aceptarán – le respondió – ha ganado varios seguidores en este tiempo, no puedes llevártelo._

– _Príncipe Tarble – le llamó un soldado ingresando al salón._

– _¡Ordené que nadie nos moleste! – le gritó._

– _Estamos comunicándonos con el Príncipe Vegeta – le informó._

– _Vamos – le ordenó seriamente a su cuñada – hablaremos con él._

– _No tengo nada que hablar con él – le soltó, tenía miedo que Vegeta la convenciera de quedarse._

 _Tarble la agarró del antebrazo y la llevó. Bulma sintió un poco de temor, nunca había visto tan molesto al saiyajin. Llegaron a la sala de comunicaciones en completo silencio._

– _Tarble, ¿cómo va la ceremonia de coronación? ¿Hay algún problema? – le preguntó Vegeta a través de la pantalla ni bien lo vio ingresar - ¿Por qué esta ella aquí y con mi hijo? – preguntó sorprendido al verla ingresar._

– _Planea marcharse del planeta – le informó su hermano – Trunks ha dado un discurso de integración ante todo los saiyajines y ha sido aceptado, la coronación es mañana todo los representantes de las colonias han confirmado su asistencia._

– _¿Por qué deseas marcharte, Bulma? – le preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos._

 _La peli azul bajó la mirada, avergonzada por su acto, pero luego recordó los ataques a palacio y las muertes en esa batalla – no quiero que mi hijo viva como tú – le respondió – no quiero que muera ni que vaya a misiones suicidas, él no es un saiyajin completo, no va a ser ningún asesino ni conquistador – abrazó más a su hijo, quien no despertó._

– _Es un saiyajin el deseo de pelear está en su sangre – le contestó Vegeta – no puedes alejarlo de su destino. Él será el mejor rey que tendrá mi planeta – le anunció orgulloso._

– _No dejaré que lo maten – le volvió a decir – hay espías de ese maldito lagarto, se rumoran un secuestro, un asesinato – le contó – no dejaré que eso suceda, me marcho y ni tu ni tu hermano pueden hacer nada._

 _Tarble gruñó detrás de ella, iba a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, pero una mirada del mayor lo detuvo y retrocedió un par de pasos – no eres una prisionera en nuestro planeta – le contestó – eres la futura reina, has realizado grandes avances tecnológicos – le recordó – si deseas marcharte hazlo, nadie te retendrá – apoyó sus dos manos en el tablero, acercando su rostro a la pantalla y su mirada se endureció – me decepcionas, Bulma, te creí más valiente de lo que te estas mostrando, te creí digna de ser mi reina – se alejó de la pantalla – márchate si así lo deseas, pero no le niegues su destino a mi hijo, no le niegues quien en es de verdad. Te lamentaras – miró a su hermano – regresaré con la cabeza del lagarto, me informarás de cualquier acontecimiento, las comunicaciones estarán libres desde ahora._

– _Vegeta – le llamó Bulma con un hilo de voz – si me marcho…_

– _No te buscaré – le cortó duramente – no deseo cobardes a mi lado, pero recuperaré a mi hijo – le prometió fríamente._

* * *

El chico observaba el amanecer, no había dormido toda la noche, pensando en todo lo que había leído. Sentía que sabía demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, sentía que su mundo había cambiado, que ya no era el mismo o lo que él creía que era. No sabía qué hacer con todo lo que tenía en ese momento, se sentía inseguro y ansioso. Cuando sus abuelos le informaron sobre el sobre que su madre le estaba enviando, se había molestado creyó que ellos lo habían delatado, pero luego su curiosidad y deseos de saber por su madre vencieron su terquedad, por lo que recibió el sobre, pero demoró en abrirlo, las dudas lo atormentaron. Le tomó todo un día poder leerlo, casi no comió en ese tiempo.

Volvió a leer la última hoja del cuaderno – "Querido Trunks, te pido perdón por negarte tu destino, lo que tanto esperabas de pequeño. Termino este relato adicionándote una ampolla que es un _antídoto_ para los nanorobots que ingresé a tu sistema, estos son drenadores de ki que utilicé para que tu poder sea como el de un humano corriente. Aunque debo decir que eso nunca lo logré, tu poder sigue siendo extraordinario, por lo que tendrás que controlar tu fuerza después de utilizarlo. Tu padre tenía razón en decir que serías el guerrero más fuerte de todo el planeta, quizás del Universo. En la capsula esta la nave que te llevara a tu planeta natal, Vegetasei, si es que deseas conocerlo. Tu tío te estará esperando, toda su población espera tu regreso por lo que me informó Milk hace unos años, también adiciono un broche de la realeza saiyajin, te lo iban a entregar el día de la coronación."

No sabía qué hacer, por muchos años siempre se sentía fuera de lugar, cada clase que tomaba no era lo que esperaba de sí mismo. Sentía que no pertenecía completamente a los lugares que frecuentaba. Desde que era niño nunca pudo adaptarse totalmente, pudo tener amigos, conocidos pero todo le era distante, como si le faltara algo importante. Los torneos de artes marciales que ganaba con facilidad no le llenaban, siempre creyó que le faltaba algo, por eso sentía la necesidad de conocer a su padre, saber de él. ¿Quién fue ese hombre? ¿Por qué los abandonó? Su madre nunca le habló mal de él, no hablaba de él. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía fueron borrados por el tiempo, pero siempre lo extrañó, siempre lo buscaba en sueños, en recuerdos pequeños, algún gesto, algo que tuviese de parecido con él.

Buscó en sus bolsillos, siempre cargaba la única foto que tenia de él. Los tres juntos, él era apenas un bebé en brazos de su madre, sentado con una mirada idéntica a su padre, quien estaba a su lado, serio, imposible de descifrar. Sonrió, todo ese tiempo pensó que estaba en algún tipo de fiesta de disfraces por los atuendos y el cinturón que llevaba su padre. Al observar mejor pudo ver que su cola estaba enrollada en el brazo de su madre, rió por eso, nunca se imaginó que tuviese cola.

– ¿Pudiste dormir? – le preguntó la chica que salía de la habitación.

– No – le contestó observándola dirigirse a la pequeña cocina -¿crees lo que está escrito ahí? – le indicó el cuaderno con la mirada.

– Te conté mi secreto – le contestó sirviendo dos tazas de café – y me creíste, porque no creerle a tu madre – le alcanzó una taza – cuidado está caliente – le advirtió.

– Siempre creí haría cualquier cosa para alejarme de conocer a mi padre – le respondió tomando un sorbo de café – ¡auch! – se quejó.

– Te lo advertí – se rió – siempre dices que te falta una mitad, que no estarías completo hasta saber la verdad – le recordó – esta es tu oportunidad – agarró la capsula y la puso cerca de él – viaja, conoce a tu padre, a tu familia – le sonrió.

– Pero si soy rechazado – tenía miedo de no encontrar a nadie.

– Nadie te rechazará – le contestó confiada – y si lo hacen se pierden a un gran monarca – y se rió.

– Gracias, Mai – le sonrió tímidamente. Volvió su vista hacia la ventana, debió ser doloroso para su madre escribir todo eso, recordar todo lo vivido allá. Él también tenía miedo, de no ser aceptado por él, que no lo reconozca, que lo expulse del lugar por no ser digno. Sus recuerdos eran casi nulos, y la mirada que lanzaba en la fotografía lo hacía dudar una vez más.

Trunks estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Mai le aplicó la vacuna que su madre le había enviado, solo reaccionó después de sentir el pinchazo.

– Listo – exclamó después de desechar la jeringa - ¿Trunks? – Preguntó al verlo con la mirada perdida.

El chico no respondió, salió corriendo de la casa hacia el jardín trasero que tenían y expulsó una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerpo, siendo rodeado por un aura blanca. Sonrió al observar sus manos y su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se concentró para levitar, antes le costaba volar distancias largas, se cansaba muy rápido, ni que decir de los rayos de energía que podía crear. Pero ahora, su velocidad era asombrosa, y las bolas de energía eran infinitas. Rió mientras surcaba el cielo a gran velocidad, disparando hacia las nubes.

* * *

– _¿Cómo haces eso, niño? – le preguntó al chiquillo extraño que había ingresado a su fiesta, observó que su madre estaba dentro de la casa conversando con la madre del niño, no les prestaba atención. El niño que se hacía llamar Gohan estaba levitando sobre el suelo - ¿es una clase de truco? ¿Eres mago? – le volvió a preguntar._

– _Usted también puede hacerlo, señor – le respondió descendiendo lentamente – usted es más fuerte que yo, puede hacerlo._

– _Yo no hago magia – le contestó inocentemente._

– _No es magia, señor – le replicó rápidamente, no quería que los mayores lo vieran – es ki, distribución de su poder para volar o lanzar rayos – y creo una bola de energía en su mano derecha. Trunks retrocedió sorprendido por la energía que emanaba de la mano del niño._

– _Yo quiero hacer eso – demandó, no era posible que un niño pudiese hacer magia, él quería hacerlo también – enséñame hacer magia – le ordenó involuntariamente._

 _Gohan le sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia – como usted desee, mi príncipe – le contestó._

* * *

– _¿Por qué no puedo viajar con él? – Le preguntó a su madre – dice que sabe de papá._

– _No necesitamos de tu padre – le contestó Bulma, quien miraba furiosa al chico de doce años – ¡Gohan, márchate, nada tienes que hacer aquí! – Le gritó – mi hijo y yo estamos bien, es igual a mí, no tiene nada de él – cruzó sus brazos – déjenlo en paz – abrió la puerta de la casa para que el chico se marchara._

– _Si así lo desea, mi señora – le contestó – pero todos desean saber de él, lo necesitan – la miró a los ojos – la mentira no puede seguir por mucho tiempo más._

 _El chico se marchó de la casa, dejando solos a madre e hijo, una con la mirada furiosa e implacable y el otro con una desdichada._

* * *

Sólo dos veces había visto a Gohan, de lo que recordaba. El chico le había enseñado a volar y a lanzar bolas de energía, de niño le era fácil hacer cualquiera de esas dos, pero cuando fue creciendo comenzaron las dificultades, en ese tiempo había creído que era porque ya no creía en la magia como antes. Cuando estaba en el aire sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa, hasta gobernar un reino. Debía ir, se dijo, quería conocer, verlo en persona, saber si era digno de él, si él lo reconocería como su hijo. No le importaba si es que su pueblo no lo aceptaba, solo deseaba conocerlo a él, preguntarle porque nunca fue a buscarlo, porque no trató de comunicarse con él. Porque renunció tan rápido a él. Regresó al lado de Mai, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa cálida.

– Me alegra que vayas – le dijo cuándo le vio el rostro – prepararé un equipaje, comida enlatada para el viaje. Sé cómo es tu apetito – y rió.

– Espérame en la casa de mis abuelos – le pidió – quiero verte ahí cuando regrese.

Mai lo observó tiernamente, lo abrazó fuertemente – no me soportaran tanto tiempo.

– Sabes que tienen ganas de que te quedes con ellos – le dijo respondiendo el abrazo – les avisaré que irás allá, puedes ayudar mi abuelo con sus inventos – le comentó sonriendo.

Ella rió en la oreja de él y se dieron un beso dulce.

* * *

– Llegará dentro de seis meses – habló por el scouter – quiero que preparen su bienvenida, nada glamoroso, algo sutil.

– ¿Sutil? – Rió la voz – no es algo digno de ti – no tuvo respuesta de Bulma – indicaré a Gohan que reciba personalmente al príncipe.

– Cuando llegue deben llevarlo al palacio – siguió dando indicaciones – tiene el broche real, aunque no creo que sea necesario, es idéntico a él – suspiró – lo reconocerán inmediatamente.

– Deberías regresar también – le sugirió – Freezer fue vencido hace dos años, estamos en la etapa de restauración, el pueblo necesita su reina.

– No podría verlos al rostro – respondió – eso es todo, cuando Trunks llegue envíame un mensaje, no es necesario que llames.

– No has preguntado por…

– No quiero saber – le cortó y finalizó la comunicación.

Estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando por el gran ventanal, el bip que se escuchaba desde su habitación era demasiado intenso, pero no le importaba. Ese ruido le indicaba que él había viajado, que se encontraba en el espacio, que todo había acabado. Ahora tenía un dolor en su pecho, un miedo que le carcomía desde adentro, no creía que él pudiese rechazarlo, pero era algo en que pensaba desde que el bip sonó en todo el departamento. Observó las maletas arrimadas en el hall, pronto llegaría el taxi, prendió un cigarro, el nerviosismo la invadía, volvería después de tanto tiempo. Después de tanto rencor.

– ¡Bulmita! – Exclamó su madre al verla ingresar a la casa – me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta en la casa – abrazó a su hija fuertemente – tu habitación esta lista para que te instales – le informó – además tenemos una visitante – le comentó sonriendo.

– ¿Una visitante? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

– Sí, Trunks la envió – le sonrió – esta con tu padre en el laboratorio, al parecer es muy buena en mecánica.

* * *

La nave era amplia, contaba con una sala amplia de controles, que no usaba mucho ya que el viaje se realizaba con piloto automático, también con una gran habitación para él, en ella su madre había dejado una caja con varias fotos de él y su vida en Vegetasei, eran pocas en algunas estaba solo, pero eran preciadas, le ayudaban a recordar. El viaje se hizo tranquilo, le tomó una semana averiguar el funcionamiento de la nave y otra ser un experto en manejarla. El primer mes en el espacio, leía el "diario" de su madre, queriendo conocer más a su padre, como lo describía ella. Quería saber que similitudes tenían. Después de aprenderse cada palabra que estaba escrita, decidió que era momento de entrenar, controlar completamente su poder, realizó un entrenamiento arduo, de lo poco que se acordaba de sus pasos por diferentes Dojo's que había frecuentado en su infancia. Había tenido varios profesores, muchos de ellos le alababan por su facilidad por las artes marciales. Hubiese deseado ser entrenado por su padre, conocer sus técnicas de pelea, esperaba tener tiempo para eso.

Muy pocas veces se sentó al frente de los controles, poco había que pudiese hacer, el piloto automático hacía todo. Rastreaba el sendero que seguía para evitar cualquier contratiempo y que llegara en el tiempo previsto. También había descubierto el intercomunicador, pero no deseaba comunicarse con nadie todavía, no sabía que decir a ninguna parte de su familia.

Los meses se pasaron rápidamente, mientras más se acercaba la ansiedad y el miedo se apoderaban de él, una semana antes se había comunicado con Gohan.

* * *

– _Buenos días o tardes – tartamudeaba, su madre le había dado esa frecuencia para que se comunicase con su ex guardia – soy Trunks, hijo de Bulma y el príncipe Vegeta – volvió hablar, escuchaba estática no sabía si alguien le iba a responder._

 _Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, escuchó la voz – príncipe Trunks, ¿es usted? – preguntó la voz, riendo levemente - ¿puede prender la pantalla para poder observarlo? – le pidió._

 _Trunks suspiró y prendió la pantalla del comunicador, observó a un muchacho, más alto que él, más musculoso y un peinando hacia arriba, vestía una armadura parecida a la que su madre le había entregado. Lo observó nervioso, no recordaba en él al niño que había visto años atrás. – Soy Trunks, nos vimos un par de veces, cuando visitaste la Tierra – le recordó._

– _Sí me acuerdo de usted, majestad – el título hizo que Trunks se ruborizara levemente – me sorprende recibir esta llamada, me alegra que la Reina haya decidido regresar – le dijo sonriendo._

– _¿Mi madre? – Preguntó dudoso – estoy viajando sólo, llegaré dentro de dos semanas – le explicó – ella me dio la nave, y me pidió que me comunique contigo antes._

– _Te dije que ella no lo acompañaba – soltó una voz fuera de la pantalla – ella es la persona más terca que pude haber conocido en mi entera vida._

– _¡Mamá! – Exclamó el muchacho – estoy hablando con el príncipe, no deberías interrumpir._

– _No me contestes, esos no son los modales que te enseñé, Gohan – le regañó su madre – el pequeño Trunks – soltó cuando lo vio – están tan grande, eres igual a tu padre, con el cabello de Bulma, todo un galán – rió._

 _Trunks se ruborizó más – gracias – contestó tímidamente – estaré llegando en dos semanas._

– _Programaré sus coordenadas para escoltarlo, príncipe – le contestó rápidamente – avisaré al Rey._

 _Quiso preguntar, pero no supo porque las palabras no salieron de su boca, solo asintió y cortó la comunicación._

* * *

La nave descendía a gran velocidad, el aterrizaje fue perfecto. Espero unos minutos antes de salir, al abrir la compuerta observó el cielo rojizo, diferente al de la Tierra pero reconfortante para él, sonrió ante eso. A unos metros de la nave se encontraban Gohan y otro soldado más alto y fornido que el muchacho, el soldado parecía mayor y estaba calvo. Los dos estaban arrodillados, Trunks sonrió, quizás podría acostumbrarse a eso rápidamente.

– Bienvenido al planeta, Príncipe Trunks – le saludó Gohan – me acompaña Nappa para escoltarlo hacia el palacio – le comunicó sin levantar la mirada.

– Gracias – contestó escuetamente, mientras observaba que se encontraba en una zona arenosa, al parecer fuera de la ciudad. Su madre había programado un aterrizaje de perfil bajo.

– Debió aterrizar en el palacio, príncipe – habló cordialmente Nappa – todos lo están esperando ahí.

Gohan levantó la mirada – iremos volando, príncipe – le dijo - ¿o desea utilizar otro equipo de transporte?

– No deseas descortés con el príncipe, Gohan – le reprendió.

– Iremos volando –le contestó sonriendo – les seguiré.

Nappa cambió el semblante, los dos soldados se levantaron y emprendieron el vuelo, seguidos por Trunks, quien se agradeció mentalmente por haber entrenado, de lo contrario no podría seguirle a sus soldados. No deseaba causar una mala impresión desde el inicio.

La cuidad se visualizó en unos minutos, observando varias casas, desde construcciones humildes hasta otras bastantes complejas, las calles estaban poco transitadas, al parecer había varios mercados con puestos improvisados, muy pocos abiertos. Muchos saiyajines vitorearon el nombre del príncipe al verlo surcar los cielos, otros solo sonreían y seguían con sus quehaceres, algunos ignoraban al tumulto o los gritos que se escuchaban. Los soldados guiaron a Trunks hacia el tercer piso del palacio, ingresaron por una de las grandes ventanas y lo condujeron hacía una gran habitación, cuando los tres ingresaron, varios sirvientes lo observaron tímidamente y se marcharon rápidamente.

– Príncipe, cambiese por favor – le pidió Nappa – dentro de media hora se realizara su recibimiento en el balcón principal, nosotros lo esperaremos afuera hasta que esté listo – los dos soldados hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

Trunks observó el atuendo que tenía en la cama, era un spandex completo de color negro, y una armadura blanca con bordes rojas con la insignia de la realeza grabada en el lado izquierdo del pecho, también encontró un par de guantes blancos. Estaba sorprendido por el recibimiento y ansioso por todo lo que iba a suceder, se observó en el espejo y su sonrisa había aumentado, no podía creer todo eso. Pero tenía miedo, hasta ahora no le habían mencionado a su padre, no sabía nada de él, quería saber de su destino, que había sucedido con él.

Se cambió lentamente, sonriendo nervioso, expectante a cualquier reacción. Cuando terminó de cambiarse volvió a observar en el espejo, le agradó como le quedaba la armadura, la capa que ondeaba le daba una sensación de poder, sonrió orgulloso de lo que veía. Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, supuso que eran los soldados, tenía que salir a conocer a los saiyajines.

– Trunks – escuchó que lo llamaban, no eran los soldados. La puerta se abrió – ya no eres un niño – exclamó el desconocido. Trunks lo observó un par de minutos, mientras el saiyajin se acercaba – soy tu tío – le recordó sonriendo.

– Lo siento – se disculpó – tío, es un gusto verte de nuevo – lo miró de pies a cabeza, tenía un par de cicatrices en el brazo y cojeaba del lado izquierdo – no te reconocí bien – se volvió a disculpar, escuchar su voz le hizo evocar sus memorias guardadas y se veía diferente - ¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó tímidamente.

– Nada que no puede solucionarse al estilo saiyajin – rió por el rostro sorprendido de su sobrino, le dedicó una sonrisa sincera – vamos que todos están esperando – le señaló para salir – todos están esperando.

Asintió levemente y siguió a su tío por los pasillos del palacio, Nappa y Gohan iban detrás de ellos. Mientras más se acercaban a su destino, sentía los latidos de su corazón más rápido. El último pasillo que tenían que recorrer era demasiado largo, o así lo sentía él, sus manos sudaban dentro de los guantes, sentía que el cuello de la armadura le apretaba más. Mantenía su paso pero le estaba dificultando mantener la respiración calmada.

– Aquí es – le dijo su tío, deteniéndose ante la entrada del balcón, le dedicó una sonrisa – saldré y esperaras cinco minutos para salir – se arregló sus guantes y salió recibiendo una ovación por la multitud.

– ¿Se siente bien, majestad? – Preguntó Gohan, detrás de él.

– No seas impertinente, Gohan – le gruñó Nappa – discúlpelo, príncipe.

– No se preocupen – contestó, suspiró profundamente y continuo su paso seguido de los guardias.

Había una gran multitud reunida en el atrio del palacio, un silencio mortal invadió todo el lugar, haciendo que el nerviosismo de Trunks aumentara, por unos segundos se arrepintió del viaje, demasiado pronto, pensó, demasiada gente.

– ¡El príncipe Trunks! – Escuchó una voz fría arriba de él.

No pudo observar al dueño de la voz ya que la multitud comenzó a vitorear su nombre y él se dedicó a saludarlos. Tarble se situó a su lado le sonrió para calmarlo, mientras los saiyajines se inclinaban ante ellos en señal de respeto, la familia real estaba completa y varios rayos de energía fueron lanzados al cielo, chocándose entre ellos, produciendo grandes explosiones celebradas por todos. Trunks rió y su seguridad regresó, sus recuerdos ya no eran seres sin rostros o sombras que vagaban en sus sueños, ahora todo era real.

* * *

Había pasado casi tres años, siempre se despertaba con una mirada al cielo, buscando algún indicio, pero nada aparecía. Siempre pensaba en comunicarse, pero el miedo de escuchar algo de él la paralizaba, se odiaba por ese sentimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que se redujera a ese tipo de persona?, pero así estaba ella, al segundo año le entregó el scouter a Mai para que ella hablase con él, las noticias sobre su hijo eran conversaciones extensas a la hora de la comida. Sus padres también deseaban hablar con él continuamente, pero debido a la lejanía del planeta solo podía hacerse pocas veces al mes. Ella sólo pudo saludarlo una vez, las palabras no salían de su boca cuando él le saludó demasiado formal, no parecía él. Quizás si la odiaba, pensó. Tampoco preguntó por él, y su hijo no lo mencionó, así era mejor.

Estaba con su padre en el laboratorio, se estaban centrando en la programación de una nueva nave espacial mientras Mai se encargaba de reparar algunos robots de la casa. La tranquilidad fue rota por un gran temblor, pero no uno cualquiera, era uno que Bulma conocía bien, sintió su corazón encogerse y latir más rápido.

– Ha regresado – soltó cuando el temblor cedió – Trunks ha vuelto – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Mai la observó escéptica - ¿Esta segura? – Le preguntó con una semi sonrisa – él no me dijo nada.

– Ha regresado – aseguró, sintió su corazón latir más rápido, después de tantos años podría verlo, sus piernas no se movían, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

Mai corrió hacía el patio, su padre la observó unos instantes – iré dentro de unos minutos – le dijo – no te preocupes.

Su padre le sonrió y salió del laboratorio. Bulma se paró lentamente, puso su mano en su pecho, necesitaba tranquilizarse, su ansiedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Quería saber cómo estaba, todo lo que había conocido, si él no la odiaba, si había hablado con él. Si él vivía.

– ¿Mamá? – Escuchó que él la llamaba, no pudo contener su llanto - ¿mamá, estás bien? – le preguntó al verla.

Bulma estaba de espaldas no deseaba que la viese en ese estado, respiró profundamente un par de veces y volteó para ver a su hijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta se congeló al ver quien estaba apoyado en la puerta del laboratorio.

– Sigues igual de desordenada, mujer – soltó con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro – igual que siempre.

Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, se tapó la boca para no emitir ningún sonido, aunque por la sorpresa no podía ni hablar, sus piernas no le respondieron cayendo al suelo, su hijo corrió en su auxilio.

– ¿Mamá? – Le preguntó preocupado - ¿Estas bien?

Ella lo observó tratando de sonreír, y luego devolvió la mirada a quien seguía en su puerta, estático – Vegeta – susurró.

– Bulmita – escuchó el llamado de su madre, quien todavía se encontraba en el patio de la casa – tenemos unos visitantes muy guapos, querida.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a los que les dieron una oportunidad a este fic, a los que están siguiendo la historia y a los que lo leen.**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan un rw.**

 **Disculpen si algún horror ortográfico se escabulló por ahí. Si falta la letra "S" disculpen, pero en mi lap esta malograda, y tengo que apretarla varias veces para que aparezca. Gracias de nuevo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas, les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos y las que están entre comillas es el relato de Bulma.**

* * *

 **Todos tenemos una estrella que nos guía en nuestro camino, que nos alumbra hacia nuestro destino. Bulma aprenderá que el miedo sólo nublará esa luz, perdiéndonos entre las tinieblas, y sólo obteniendo dolor en nuestras vidas. Ella tratará de expiar sus culpas y encaminar a su hijo hacia su estrella correcta.**

* * *

 **Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen. Todos les pertenecen a Toriyama – san, quien aún no me contesta si es que me puede regalar uno jejejeje**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7.**

La nave descendía lentamente, había pasado años desde que no veía su planeta natal. ¿Cuántos años se había marchado?, ¿Cuánto tiempo había demorado toda esa guerra sin sentido? Desde que ella le había informado que lo dejaría, se olvidó de contar los días, los meses o los años. Todo parecía que carecía de sentido, había decidido acabar con esa batalla lo antes posible para recuperarlos, aunque su orgullo le decía que no debía ir por ella, había algo que le insistía en ir en su búsqueda. El ímpetu de ganar a toda costa le costó caro al enfrentarse contra el lagarto, una semana entera en el tanque de recuperación, mientras su ejército era reducido cada vez más. Observó a su madre, quien estaba parada delante de él, anhelando el aterrizaje.

Después de tantas estrategias realizadas, tantos ataques en conjunto, no sabía qué hacer ni bien llegase a su planeta. Le había prometido que iría tras su hijo, pero eso sería enfrentarla y, a pesar que se repetía que no le importaba, no quería alejarla del niño. Apretó el puño, estaba furioso consigo mismo.

— Aterrizaremos en 10 minutos, su alteza — le indicó un soldado. Vegeta hizo un movimiento de mano y salió del cuarto de control.

La llegada fue celebrada por todos. Su hermano lo esperaba en el Hangar para recibirlo. Lo observó cambiado, más alto, con un semblante maduro, tenía una herida profunda en el hombro izquierdo y se estaba apoyando en una muleta.

— Estas en un deplorable estado — le dijo ni bien estuvieron parados frente a frente.

— No me perdería su regreso por nada — le respondió sonriéndole — menos por unas tontas heridas.

Su madre le sonrió levemente — estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has logrado, Tarble — le felicitó sonriéndole. Todo el pueblo clamó el nombre de la reina quien les sonrió y llevó su mano hacia el pecho.

Después de unos minutos, se hizo silencio mientras Kakarotto bajaba con una urna en sus manos, Tarble observó a su madre y hermano, y supo de quien eran las cenizas. Trató de mantener un semblante serio, pero algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas en silencio. Todos los saiyajines presentes se inclinaron con la cabeza gacha ante la urna.

— En batalla perdimos a un gran líder, pero no se fue sin dar una gran pelea — habló la reina ante los presentes — su rey luchó por su pueblo y dio su vida por ustedes — Kakarotto caminó hasta ella — la mejor forma de rendir honor a su rey, es viviendo una vida digna de saiyajin, jamás faltar a nuestro honor — recibió la urna y la levantó ante su pueblo — ¡por el Rey Vegeta! – Gritó ante los presentes — ¡larga vida al pueblo saiyajin!

— ¡Larga vida al pueblo saiyajin y a la realeza! — respondieron al unisonó los presentes.

— Se realizaran los honores por tres días —informó la reina —todos los que deseen podrán rendir honores a los restos del rey — observó a su hijo mayor — al cuarto día será tu coronación —sentenció — necesitamos restaurar el imperio.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y los tres ingresaron al palacio, estaban cansados y necesitaban descansar, pero él tenía que acomodar sus ideas.

Los saiyajines rindieron honores a su Rey caído. Se realizó una ceremonia en el Gran Salón, acudieron varios soldados y representantes de los planetas aliados, quienes volvieron a jurar lealtad a la corona saiyajin y comenzar a forjar un futuro con ellos. La urna de las cenizas se colocaron en el jardín principal del palacio, varios guardias la custodiaron por los tres días, muchos saiyajines ingresaban a inclinarse ante ella.

Al cuarto día se realizó la coronación del príncipe, no hubo una gran celebración, los saiyajines todavía estaban sentidos por la pérdida del anterior Rey y del príncipe Trunks.

Tarble había indicado que la partida de su sobrino era por seguridad, incentivó los rumores que la vida del menor corría riesgo si se quedaba en el planeta por lo que era necesario esconderlo para salvarlo, muchos no aceptaron tan cobarde acción, los saiyajines luchaban no huían, los enfrentamientos aumentaron, muchos acusaron al príncipe Tarble de querer quedarse con la corona del planeta. Los pocos planetas aliados que le quedaban comenzaron alejarse y solicitar reuniones con Freezer, por lo que Tarble hizo lo que podía para contener los enfrentamientos y a los insurgentes, pero al no poder enfrentarse a todos sus detractores, ideó un plan que lo libraría de todo. Después de un año de enfrentamientos, Tarble convocó a todos a un gran torneo, quien ganara se enfrentaría a él, y si es que ganaba podía solicitar lo que deseaba, cualquier cosa, incluso el trono si así lo deseaba.

Muchos saiyajines ingresaron gustosos al torneo, los levantamientos disminuyeron y los que no marchaban a la guerra comenzaron a entrenarse para el gran torneo, subestimaban al príncipe, lo consideraban débil ya que muy pocas veces lo habían observado luchar, siempre habían hablado mal de su poder de pelea. Muchos ya se veían sentados en el trono de Vegetasei, algunos hasta se imaginaban al lado del Lagarto conquistando todo el universo. Pero Tarble también entrenó, se encerró en la cámara de gravedad de su hermano, entrenó todos los días, a todas horas, no salía del lugar a menos que no fuera para comunicarse con su madre y realizar los protocolos del planeta. Dio todo de sí para dejar en alto el nombre de su padre, por eso cuando llegó el día del torno, nadie lo venció ante la sorpresa de todo el pueblo, algunos se quejaron de trampa, pero esos también fueron derrotados cuando subieron al cuadrilátero. Y así fue durante los cuatro torneos que se realizaron, en todos Tarble salía invicto. Su orgullo y confianza en sí mismo creció, comenzó a dirigir los ataques contra los traidores, y defendió a todos los planetas cercanos que aún pertenecían al Imperio. Nadie volvió a dudar de su fortaleza y poder.

— ¿Continuaras con los torneos? — Le preguntó a su hermano, el nuevo Rey.

— Siempre los hubo — le respondió Vegeta aburrido, estaba leyendo unos documentos.

— Pero no eran anuales — indicó — digo, sería una lástima perder los torneos anuales, animaba al pueblo.

Vegeta dejó los papeles en su escritorio y observó a su hermano, le sonrió de lado — ya no son necesarios — le contestó — su función terminó, nadie va a luchar por la corona en ese tonto torneo.

Tarble hizo un pequeño puchero y cruzó los brazos —se podría poner otros premios, además creo que muchos estaría gustosos de pelear contra ti — le indicó — eres el más fuerte de todo los saiyajines — le sonrió — quizás quieran que le muestren al legendario saiyajin — apoyó sus manos en el escritorio — ese del que tanto habla Kakarotto.

Vegeta rió — puedes hacer tus torneos anuales, Tarble — le dijo y volvió a sus papeles — invita a todos los guerreros de la galaxia, así serán más emocionantes.

Tarble le sonrió — gracias, hermano — salió rápidamente de la habitación — prepararé uno en tu honor.

Había pasado un año desde su llegada al planeta, poco a poco la restauración de este y de los demás planetas asociados se llevaba a cabo. Muchos solicitaban apoyo para enfrentar a pequeños grupos rebeldes, o grupos de ex soldados de Freezer que buscaban venganza.

Nadie podía contra el poderío saiyajin, siempre volvían con la victoria y la confianza de los planetas salvados, quienes mandaban sus respetos y lealtad a la realeza. Algunos enviaban a un emisario para que mostrara sus agradecimientos en persona. Todo marchaba excelente para el Imperio que se volvía a formar, pero aun así, deseaba tenerlos cerca de nuevo.

— Rey Vegeta — habló Milk, inclinó levemente la cabeza — déjame ir en busca de ella, esta vez la convenceré — le dijo con resolución, mirándolo a los ojos.

— Sólo quiero al príncipe — mintió, tenía ganas de verla, de saber de ella. De tomarla de la cintura y regresarla a su lado por más que se opusiera.

— Mi hijo ha viajado a la Tierra pocas veces — le comentó — lo ha vigilado desde la distancia. — Pausó, no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente, tragó un poco la saliva — el poder de pelea del príncipe es mínimo — la reina la observó anonadada — Gohan lo evaluó con su scouter, sobresale a los terrestres, pero es muy pobre para un saiyajin.

— Eso es imposible — exclamó la reina — tenía un gran poder cuando lo dejamos.

Vegeta sonrió — es cosa de ella, debió modificar algo en él.

— No puede regresar así — declaró la reina — tendríamos que asegurarnos que su poder regresará sino será el una burla de saiyajin.

Vegeta gruñó y frunció más el ceño — yo decidiré eso — sentenció — es mi hijo y lo quiero de vuelta.

Milk se estremeció — concuerdo con la reina — comentó — no creo que se adapte a la vida en Vegetasei — sintió la mirada asesina de Vegeta en ella — sus súbditos no lo aceptaran.

— ¡Me importan poco su opinión! — Les gritó — él regresará así tenga que traerlo yo mismo — reafirmó seriamente.

— No puedes viajar — objetó su madre, todos la observaron — todavía falta recuperar nuestro Imperio — le recordó — podrás viajar a donde te plazca cuando no tengamos problemas en el planeta.

Vegeta gruño y salió del salón, que sentido tenía ser el rey si es que no podía hacer lo que deseaba. Había prometido que recuperaría a su hijo y así lo haría, lo Traería de vuelta y no le importaba la opinión de nadie, ni del mocoso.

* * *

— Lo siento — la escuchó decir, su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo nocturno. La noche estaba nublada, sólo por momentos se podía observar una luna menguante. Se acercó a ella, quiso tocarla pero su orgullo se lo impidió, se acomodó en el umbral y observó el cielo — tuve tantas ganas de volver, pero supuse que ya no me querías a tu lado.

— Después que te marchaste, las fuerzas especiales Ginyu atacó el planeta — le contó — estaban buscando eliminarlos. — No se miraban, aún no podían — Tarble logró contenerlos y expulsar a su líder.

— Debí confiar en ustedes — bajó la mirada, no hacía frio pero se abrazó. Aún el miedo estaba presente en ella — no tengo excusa para mi comportamiento.

— No la tienes — soltó sin reproche — pero no puedes cambiar el pasado, mujer.

— Pero si hubiera…

— Los hubiera no existen — le cortó, la miró con un semblante serio — de nada sirve mirar hacia el pasado, no vas a cambiar nada, mujer. Mira siempre hacia delante, levántate y camina — ella volteó a verlo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos — o volverás a defraudarme — volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo, escuchó los sollozos de ella, pero no se movió de su lugar.

— Tienes razón — la escuchó después de unos minutos — perdí mi rumbo hace mucho, mi espíritu fue derrotado por el miedo — le explicó — traté de seguir un camino que no era para mí y arrastré a nuestro hijo — le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo — te pido perdón por todo el daño que te hice — las lágrimas volvieron a salir — me alegra verlos juntos de nuevo.

* * *

— _Necesito volver a la Tierra, padre — le dijo ansioso, aún sentía un poco de nerviosismo cuando hablaban a solas — quiero ver a mi madre y a Mai — se sonrojó levemente._

 _Vegeta lo observó unos minutos — ¿dejarás todo lo que has conseguido? — Le preguntó molesto. En todo ese año, su hijo había sido aceptado por su pueblo, había demostrado su poder delante de todos y luchado su lado. Gruñó al no obtener respuesta — marcharte y perderás todo lo que has obtenido._

— _Voy a regresar — exclamó decidido — sólo quiero volver a ver a mi madre — admitió — no he podido conversar adecuadamente con ella y quiero verla de nuevo. — Miró a su padre frunciendo el ceño — quiero que me acompañes._

 _Vegeta se sorprendió por la declaración de su hijo, no supo que responder. ¿Verla de nuevo?, cuando él llegó había deseado que ella también estuviese en la nave, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de no saber de ella. Tenerlo a él, de alguna forma lo compensaba. —No haré un viaje tonto — le respondió volteando el rostro — soy el rey no puedo dejar el trono — una excusa tonta._

 _Trunks sonrió torcidamente, había aprendido tantos gestos de su padre en tan poco tiempo juntos — mi abuela me comentó que ella podía tomar el control por una temporada — cruzó los brazos — me contó que anteriormente tú le habías pedido hacerlo para que fueras en mi búsqueda — su sonrisa aumentó al ver a su padre gruñir — vamos, papá, acompáñame y haré lo que quieras cuando regresemos._

 _Vegeta lo observó — derrotaras a Kakarotto en el próximo torneo — le exigió inmediatamente._

 _Trunks le sonrió — sí — aceptó rápidamente — lo derrotaré sin transformarme._

— _Bien, prepara tu tonto viaje — concluyó._

* * *

— ¿En qué piensas, niño? — Le preguntó Mai al verlo distraído.

Trunks la observó unos minutos, se sonrojó levemente — quiero que me acompañes de regreso, Mai — le pidió — quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre.

Mai le sonrió y acarició su rostro — ¿piensas volver de todas formas, niño? — Le preguntó — aun si mi respuesta fuera no.

Trunks la miró sorprendido y afligido — quiero tenerte a mi lado, Mai — le contestó abrazándola — pero allá me siento completo — le reveló — desde pequeño siempre busqué esa satisfacción, ese deseo de ser completamente yo —le besó la frente — y allá me siento así.

Mai le sonrió alegremente — te acompañaré, Trunks — le dijo decidida.

— No quiero forzarte a nada, Mai — le dijo rápidamente, feliz por la noticia, pero dudoso de que fueran los deseos de ella.

Mai rió — no me estas forzando a nada, niño — le respondió — quiero acompañarte de verdad.

— Serás una hermosa princesa — soltó antes de besarla.

— ¿Princesa? — Preguntó incrédula — no creo que sirva para ese título.

— Claro que lo harás — declaró Trunks y volvió a besarla.

* * *

— Es un planeta interesante — le comentó Tarble a su cuñada mientras cenaban — su cielo es diferente y el clima muy ligero.

— La gravedad es menor aquí — le indicó Bulma sonriéndole.

— Mañana podríamos visitar varios lugares — le pidió — quizás le pueda llevar un recuerdo a mi madre — mencionó

Bulma sonrió — a finales de mes hay una celebración en la cuidad — le comentó — hay un festival y fuegos artificiales.

— Nos marcharemos en dos semanas — soltó Vegeta sin mirar a nadie — no vamos a quedarnos más tiempo — sentenció y se levantó de su asiento.

Todos los presentes lo observaron marcharse, volvieron a su comida — puedo enseñarte la ciudad, tío — habló Trunks después de unos minutos — mañana hablaré con padre, quizás pueda dejarnos ver el festival. Yo también quiero verlo — le sonrió.

Bulma sonrió al escuchar a su hijo. No pudo evitar recordar las comidas en palacio.

Al terminar la cena cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones que la Sra. Brief les había asignado. Excepto Bulma, quien se quedó a trabajar en un proyecto. Estaba sentada en la sala de la casa, tecleando en su computador, solo descansaba para prender su cigarro y ponerlo en su boca, a veces alternaba tomando café.

— Papá odia el cigarro — escuchó a su hijo detrás de ella. Sonrió ligeramente mientras apagaba el cigarro en el cenicero — cuando nos separamos, comencé a fumar, era una forma de recordarte — se acercó a ella — solo compraba las cajetillas que te gustaban — Se sentó a su lado — recuerdo que tuve que viajar de una ciudad a otra solo por un par de cajetillas — le sonrió a su mamá con nostalgia y ella le devolvió la sonrisa — llevé varias cajas en mi viaje a Vegetasei, me fumé la mitad una semana antes de aterrizar y la otra mitad papá las destruyó cuando descubrió mi vicio — Bulma rió con él — ¿me invitas una mamá?

Bulma le acercó la caja de cigarros — tu padre se enojará si nos ve fumando — le comentó pasándole el encendedor.

— Supongo — le contestó prendiendo el cigarro y dando la primera bocanada — extrañaba su sabor.

Hubo un silencio largo entre ellos, cada uno botando el humo al aire, mirando de frente, sonriendo de vez en cuando — tu cabello ha crecido todo este tiempo — le comentó a su hijo.

— Lo cortaré cuando viajemos — le contestó y miró de soslayo a su madre queriendo saber su expresión — papá dice que nubla mi visión a la hora de luchar.

— Discúlpame — soltó ella sin verlo — no debí negarte tu legado de esa forma — apagó su colilla y prendió otro cigarro — no debí mentirte tanto tiempo.

Trunks la observó mientras ella le hablaba. Cuando su madre calló, él volvió su mirada hacia el frente, no tenía un punto fijo. Apagó su cigarro y la miró — no tengo nada que perdonar — le contestó — hiciste lo que creías correcto en ese momento, si no hubiese estado aquí no hubiese conocido a Mai, ni hubiese vivido con mis abuelos — le sonrió cálidamente — te agradezco por esas experiencias. — Prendió otro cigarro — No voy a negar que deseé muchas veces saber de mi padre, y el primer año que estuve allá quise odiarte por todo lo que no conocía de él — le sostuvo la mano — pero fue imposible, solo te extrañé más y sé que papá también lo hace.

Bulma lo observó sorprendida, rió nerviosamente — nuestra historia es pasado — le indicó, pasó su mano por el cabello de su hijo, sonrió amorosamente — no te preocupes por nosotros, debes estar feliz porque Mai viajará contigo de regreso — rió ante el sonrojo de su hijo — se veían radiantes en la cena — le respondió antes que él le preguntase — voy a dormir — soltó, cerró su computador y se estiró — han sido muchas emociones por el día de hoy.

Trunks la ayudó a levantarse y los dos subieron por las escaleras, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. Pero al llegar al segundo piso, se encontraron con Vegeta, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared. Bulma parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por verlo al costado de la puerta de su habitación.

Trunks sonrió de lado y antes que su padre se lo pidiera, se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

— ¿Necesitas algo? — le preguntó tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

— No tengo habitación — le contestó sonrojándose levemente, gruñó y desvió la mirada.

Bulma lo miró confundida, luego se sonrojo y maldijo a su madre mentalmente. Ya la imaginaba riendo pícaramente. Alternó su mirada con la puerta de su habitación y Vegeta, se sonrojó más. Él no la miraba, seguía con la mirada esquiva.

Carraspeó un par de veces — podría darte la habitación de lado — carraspeó de nuevo, su nerviosismo aumentaba — falta limpiar un poco — apretó el computador más a su pecho — podemos arreglarla superficialmente para que duermas y mañana limpiarla más a fondo — bajó la mirada, se sentía tonta, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus manos sudaban y su sonrojo aumentaba.

— Prefiero dormir aquí — soltó tranquilamente e ingresó a la habitación de ella. Se sentó en la cama, chasqueó la lengua — es aceptable — indicó, luego la miró. Bulma estaba estoica en la puerta de su habitación — si no vas a ingresar, cierra le puerta, no quiero que la luz del pasillo ingrese — le ordenó mordazmente.

Bulma se sulfuró inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras del saiyajin — mi cama es una de las mejores de esta casa — le contestó ingresando a paso firme — cualquiera mataría por tener un colchón como el mío — se acercó rápidamente a su cama — quien crees que eres para botarme de mi habitación — posando ambas manos en su cintura.

Vegeta rió y antes que ella pudiese reaccionar la jaló de su brazo, tumbándola en la cama, él se posicionó encima de ella y la besó.

Trunks se despertó tratando de buscar el cuerpo de su novia, pero se encontró solo en la cama. Abrió completamente los ojos y observó que no había nadie en la habitación, sonrió, sospechó que Mai se había retirado antes del amanecer, era demasiada cohibida para dejar que alguien viese que habían compartido habitación.

El mitad saiyajin descendió las escaleras, supuso que su abuela ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno, ella siempre había sido madrugadora y más cuando tenían visitas. Mientras caminaba al comedor escuchó las voces de sus padres que aumentaba de decibeles cuando más se acercaba. Al entrar a este, encontró a sus padres gruñéndose en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor.

— Buenos días, querido Trunks — le saludó su abuela sonriéndole — siéntate que el desayuno está listo.

Trunks volvió a ver a sus padres y volteó el rostro hacia su abuela quien parecía no darse cuenta del enfrentamiento entre estos.

— Buen día, Trunks — le saludó su tío al ingresar al comedor — parece que se amistaron — comentó mirando a Bulma y su hermano — y tienen un buen humor — sonrió y se sentó.

Trunks no entendía nada, tomó el lugar al lado de su tío — parece que se odiaran a muerte — le comentó — ayer estaban mejor.

Tarble observó a su sobrino mientras cogía un pan del cesto — ayer se ignoraban — le indicó — hoy están juntos de nuevo — observó a su hermano — o eso creo — sólo atinó a decir y comió.

— Querida, ayúdame con los pavos — le pidió su madre a Bulma — pásale uno al guapo Vegeta.

Bulma le dio una mirada reprobatoria al susodicho y comenzó ayudar a su madre — pondré todo en la mesa, cada uno puede servirse lo que desee — le contestó molesta.

Vegeta se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer lo que había. Trunks mantuvo la mirada fija en su padre, quería saber que había pasado en la noche para que estuviesen con esos genios. — ¿Qué miras, mocoso? — le interrogó su padre hastiado.

— Nada — contestó rápidamente y se hundió en su asiento, definitivamente su padre no estaba de buen humor.

— Me alegra que se hayan reconciliado — soltó Tarble — pero no deberían ser tan ruidosos, mi cuarto estaba a dos puertas — les reclamó sin quitar la mirada de su desayuno.

Bulma se sonrojó hasta las orejas y soltó la fuente de carne que llevaba, un movimiento rápido de Trunks salvó que esta llegase al suelo. Él también estaba avergonzado por el comentario de su tío.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Tarble — le advirtió su hermano y agarró un pedazo de carne de la fuente recién salvada.

Bulma se sentó al lado de su hijo y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Tarble. Nadie volvió hablar en la mesa y el desayuno transcurrió en relativa calma. Trunks observaba a sus padres de vez en cuando, pero sin atreverse a decir alguna palabra.

— Trunks, podrías enseñarme tu ciudad — le pidió su tío — ya que no podremos ir a ese festival, quisiera conocer el lugar antes de irnos — observó a su hermano que estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del jardín — quizás pueda llevarle algo a madre.

— Puedes comunicarte con ella — indicó Bulma más calmada — este último año mejoré el canal de comunicaciones — le sonrió orgullosamente.

— Sería una gran idea comunicarnos con mi abuela — comentó Trunks — sabría que llegamos bien y saber que acontece en el planeta.

— No es necesario gastar tiempo en tonterías — respondió Vegeta — si hubiese algún problema ya nos hubiese avisado, le dejamos tu dispositivo, muchacho — le recordó a su hijo.

— Tienes razón — le respondió.

— No vas a negarle a tu hijo comunicarse con tu madre — le reclamó Bulma — él es un buen niño, no un cavernícola sin corazón.

— Puede hablar con ella cuando regresemos — le contestó molesto.

— Yo también quiero hablar con madre — comentó Tarble — necesito saber cómo va la construcción de mi nuevo estadio — posó sus manos detrás de su nuca — quiero saber si debo buscar material más resistente para el próximo torneo. Podríamos buscarlo aquí, Trunks — le indicó a su sobrino.

Vegeta soltó una carcajada — este planeta tiene seres débiles, no encontraras nada resistente en este lugar.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar mi planeta, mono! — Le gritó Bulma — ¡mi planeta tiene los materiales más resistentes que puedas encontrar! — Cruzó sus brazos — hay metales que ni tu podrías destruir.

Vegeta cruzó los brazos y sonrió de lado — acepto tu reto, mujer — le respondió — tráeme ese material y veremos si soy capaz de romperlo o no.

Bulma lo miró anonadada por la respuesta del saiyajin — no voy a pasearme por todo el planeta para traerte lo que desee su majestad — se negó.

— Entonces, no puedes sostener tu palabra, mujer, no me sorprende de un planeta tan débil — soltó con sorna.

— ¡Buscaré en el laboratorio! — Le gritó — ¡encontraré ese material y te lo estamparé en tu cara! — se marchó a paso rápido.

Vegeta rió por las palabras de Bulma y la siguió.

Trunks aún miraba a sus padres alejarse, no entendía nada.

— Marchémonos — le indicó su tío — no quiero escucharlos de nuevo — comentó.

Trunks se sonrojó — pero están peleando — denotó, por si su tío no vio la escena.

Tarble le sonrió a su sobrino — es su manera de entenderse, creo — le reveló — nunca entendí su relación — sonrió — pero, al parecer, vamos a poder ver ese festival — caminó hacia la salida de la casa.

Poco a poco Trunks comenzó a acostumbrarse al tipo de relación que sus padres mantenían, la mayoría eran enfrentamientos verbales y gruñidos. Otras veces, se hablaban con naturalidad y se sonreían cómplices, era difícil saber en qué términos se encontraban.

— No voy a regresar — escuchó decir a su madre, se detuvo antes de ingresar a la sala — no me volverán aceptar — comentó dudativa.

— No debería importarte lo que otros piensen — escuchó a su padre — no te importó cuando te metías a mi cama — Trunks se sonrojó como podían hablar de sexo sin tapujos.

Bulma rió — nadie le tomó importancia hasta que pediste mi mano en ese tonto torneo — recordó — tu madre me regresaría antes que pise el hangar — comentó soltando una carcajada.

— Soy el rey, puedo hacer lo que quiera — le recordó — nadie puede contradecirme — soltó orgullosamente.

— Tengo muchos asuntos que terminar aquí — replicó — no puedo irme, la compañía depende de mí — le recalcó — soy la presidenta.

Vegeta gruñó — el viejo dice que él puede hacerse cargo de todo — le replicó.

— ¡¿Has hablado con mi padre?! — Exclamó sorprendida.

Vegeta desvió la mirada — lo comentó un par de noches atrás — indicó — él puede hacerse cargo de todo.

— No voy a marcharme — respondió tercamente — tomaría mucho tiempo dejarle todo a cargo.

— Marcharemos cuando esté listo — indicó Vegeta.

— ¡Podría tomarme todo un año, traspasar todo a mi padre! — gritó fingiendo molestia.

Vegeta sonrió de lado cruzando los brazos — así buscarás ese supuesto material incapaz de romperse — comentó.

Trunks sonrió feliz por la noticia que había escuchado. Ingresó a la sala antes que su madre le respondiera a su padre — hablé con la abuela — comentó tratando de sonar calmado.

— ¿Qué quiere la vieja? — le preguntó Vegeta.

Trunks le sonrió al ver la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre — quería saber cómo nos encontrábamos y cuando será el regreso — miró de soslayo a su madre y luego a su padre.

— Parece que nos demoraremos un poco — respondió su padre sonriendo a su madre.

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír — regresaras con nosotros, madre — le preguntó.

— No está decidido todavía — respondió titubeando — tengo que hablarlo con tu abuelo — se excusó.

Trunks sonrió más — el abuelo no se opondrá a nada — respondió alegre.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Tarble ingresando a la sala.

— Mamá regresara con nosotros — exclamó feliz.

Tarble observó a Bulma y luego a Trunks, lanzó un suspiro al aire — rayos — soltó negando con la cabeza

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? — preguntó Vegeta, entre dientes, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

— Mamá me ganó la apuesta — indicó calmadamente — tendré que dejarla intervenir en los preparativos de los torneos.

Trunks casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar el comentario de su tío, pero prefirió reír al ver el rostro de sorpresa de su padre. El medio saiyajin estaba radiante ahora que iba a tener toda su familia junta.

* * *

— Promete comunicarte más seguido, querida — le indicó su madre abrazándola — tu padre va a poner un comunicador en la sala.

Bulma mantuvo el abrazo con su madre — prometo comunicarme y visitarlos una vez al año — le dijo sonriendo.

— Y déjame conocer a mi próxima nieta ni bien nazca — rió pícaramente.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamó avergonzada.

— ¡Vámonos, mujer! — gritó Vegeta en la puerta de la nave.

Bulma caminó hacia la nave — ¡estoy despidiéndome de mis padres, maldito insensible!

— Hasta luego, abuela — se despidió Trunks con un abrazo rápido.

— Cuídate, muchacho — le dijo su abuelo — visítanos cuando puedas.

— Lo haré, vendremos una vez al año — le respondió sonriéndole.

— No lo haremos — gruñó Vegeta desde la nave.

— Sí lo haremos — le corrigió Bulma ingresando a la nave.

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **El último capítulo del fic, la verdad cuando ideé la historia tenía pensado dejarlo en el capítulo anterior, como un final abierto, pero mientras lo avanzaba no me agradaba terminarlo en el capítulo anterior, por lo que decidí hacer uno más. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Muchas gracias a lxs que les dieron una oportunidad a este fic, a lxs que dejaron rw AlyaUchiha-Chan, Pau Brief-LOVE-Vegeta, Kuran-Bella, locaporVegeta y a todxs los anónimos. Muchísimas gracias a lxs que están siguiendo la historia y a lxs que sólo lo leen. Miles de gracias.**

 **Agradezco a Schala por ayudarme con el guión largo, me estresaba no poder ponerlo. Quizás no lea este fic, pero muchas gracias, querida, disminuiste mi ansiedad mientras escribía el fic, hace mucho que quiero aparecer el guión largo, pero mi lap no lo dejaba por más comandos que probara. Eres lo máximo *Insertar muchos corazones***

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia me dejan un rw.**

 **Disculpen si algún horror ortográfico se escabulló por ahí. Si falta la letra "S" disculpen, pero en mi lap esta malograda, y tengo que apretarla varias veces para que aparezca. Gracias de nuevo.**


End file.
